


九号房间

by biyuebingning, winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 84,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: ·这章是阿月的狂野飙车！





	1. Chapter 1

睁开眼睛的金博洋，眼前还有重影。他迷迷糊糊的揉了揉眼睛坐起身，环顾四周，只能看到望不到尽头的白色。天花板，墙壁……就连灯光投射出来的都是冷色系的白光，气氛压抑又冷清。

手臂上传来一阵阵钝痛，他连忙把胳膊从被子里抽出来看，一个针眼赫然在目，似乎拔针时还急匆匆的，弄出了一块淤青。他隐隐约约记得是冰演结束之后的自由行时失去意识的，看来是有人给他注射了麻醉剂，而后绑架他到这里来的。

绑架？他们的目的是什么？金博洋强迫着让自己冷静下来，现在情绪激动对谁都没有好处，激怒绑架者的话，他能不能活着都是个未知数。

整间屋子都是白色就越发显得他身下这张床显眼了，被单抑或是床单枕套，全部都是纯色的黑。他自己的那身衣服倒是没换，要是起来一看自己全身赤裸，金博洋可真不敢保证自己还能保持镇定。

但是他身边睡着一个人。

他小心翼翼的去揭那一角被单，看见羽生结弦睡的安稳的侧颜愣了足足一分钟。绑架为什么把他们两个绑在一起，简直千古之谜，他想破脑袋也想不出来。

要钱？那他们也是够贪心的了，绑一个有钱的还不够，非得绑两个。而且我没钱，他自己默默补充道。

那是要什么？金博洋觉得自己还算无冤无仇，会不会是有人觊觎羽生的美色……噫，那绑我来干嘛？当观众？还是买一赠一？伐开心。

“醒一下，羽生，不要再睡啦！”他伸手去摇羽生的肩膀，然后试图找到他的痒痒肉把他挠醒，可惜还没找到就看着这位顶着独角仙发型的世界冠军悠悠转醒。他迷迷糊糊的盯着金博洋一脸焦急的样子，同样是愣了一分钟。

“我还在做梦，”羽生结弦迷迷糊糊的说着，企图再一次扎进被窝进入梦乡，“我怎么会和天天睡在一起，不可能。”

睡的语言系统都混乱了。金博洋显然没把那句“天天”当成什么大事，拍着偶像的背让他面对现实。

“所以，博洋也是醒来就发现自己在这里，旁边还睡着一个我？”羽生结弦要被这庞大的信息量整懵了，他一把揭开被子，看着毫发无损的身上衣物和整张床上的东西，除了被子床单什么也没有发现。

坐在他身边的金博洋穿着黑色的短袖T恤，花纹有点像这个赛季的短节目，下身就是普通的宽松短裤了，显得他的腿非常细。他暂且假装刚刚是睡迷糊了才会一直盯着金博洋看，转而再思考起现在的状况来。

“没有绳子，没有锁链，我们在这个房间里可以自由活动的前提下，应该是可以出门看看的。”羽生指了指那扇墙角处白色的门，“博洋有出去看过吗？”

“没，我才刚醒呢……”金博洋踌躇了，万一外面就是绑架他们的人呢？但是他又觉得羽生说的没错，一时不知道是阻止他还是放任他。

“那我们一起去吧，在这里待着肯定不是他们恶作剧或者绑架者的目的，不然我们会被…像我刚刚说的，绳子什么的绑在这里，或者门是锁着的。”

“你说的有道理。”金博洋开始跟着羽生一起下床，赤脚走在铺着白色地毯的地板上，“但是还是要小心，有没有人看守或者是机关。”

“我怎么觉得我们在玩密室逃脱呢。”羽生看着金博洋跟随着他的脚步也走到他身边来，努力缓和着气氛，一把拧开门把手——

果然，是要我们出来看。

他们四处张望着，小心翼翼的一步步踱了出来。一个硕大的电子显示屏挂在…客厅（因为有沙发，金博洋决定暂且这样称呼这个房间），待两个人的视线范围内可以看见所有屏幕上的字，屏幕才缓缓发亮，露出一行一行的字来。

“你们被选中参加试验项目。  
请在每天完成我们的任务来赚取点数和后一天的食粮。  
完成一天的任务会增加十点数，满一百点数便可以重获自由。

Day 1  
A：金博洋亲手抽取羽生结弦300cc血液  
B：羽生结弦亲手收取金博洋精液

*：任务无法完成时将会有额外惩罚。”

“先看看周围有没有别的东西吧。”金博洋看着这块屏幕，努力无视掉“精液”两个字再开口，两个人开始在四周寻找别的出路。

安得什么居心？精液？血液？亲手？金博洋脑子乱的很，环顾一圈，发现给他们准备的还挺齐全。

餐桌上放着采血的针和空血袋诸如此类的一系列采血道具任他们挑选，有个密封好的广口玻璃杯，应该就是为另一个任务准备的。羽生结弦转悠了一圈，推开一个虚掩的门，是浴室，连洗漱台上的瓶瓶罐罐都一应俱全。

大门是用电子锁锁住的，金博洋鼓捣了半天也是白费功夫。若是锁头他或许还能用任务道具里的针撬开，现在似乎是真的没有退路了。

“是有人恶作剧吗？”

这场景一时也很难让人相信，两个人达成了沉默的共识，谁也不去提那些任务。可惜就在这间没什么娱乐工具的房间里消磨时间也是一件很难的事情。羽生似乎是长时间看着冷白色的房间感觉眼睛有些痛，去继续睡觉了，他隐隐约约能感觉到床铺另一边也重了起来，应该是金博洋也忍受不住无聊的感觉继续休息。当他再一次睁开眼睛的时候，身边却空无一人。

“博洋？”

没有回音，这间小小的卧室里没有博洋。三步并作两步冲出房间呼喊，只有声音在空荡荡的房间里回荡。

有人带走了他？羽生结弦觉得胸口一跳一跳，下一秒心脏就能顺着他焦躁的呼吸蹦出来。难道这一切是玩真的？那博洋会怎么样？会不会被……

他不能再继续想下去了，手抖的厉害。终于接收到他凌厉目光的显示屏终于亮了起来，不再是单调的宣布任务，而是监控录像。

是金博洋。小孩显然醒了有一会儿了，汗水浸湿了鬓角，有黑色的丝带蒙住了他的眼睛，陌生的环境使他紧张的喘着气；他的手腕被挂在墙上，这个高度不足以让他坐下来，而是双膝跪地直立着上身，看起来累极了，膝盖已然红了，却显露出漂亮的身体线条来。

“你们要对他做什么？！”

羽生控制不住自己的音量，明知道金博洋听不见却忍不住想要大声呼唤他。此时监控向后拉，使他能看见周围的布局，却更让他失声。

那是一整屋的调教工具，巨大的假阳具也好，粗而带刺的皮鞭也好，甚至还有烧红的烙铁，全部摆在被蒙住眼睛的金博洋面前。这时显示屏上的字样还添油加醋的出现，挑战着羽生的下限。

“你觉得，我把哪一样用在他身上比较好？”

当然是不要碰他！冷的要命的空气里，羽生竟流了满身的汗，牙咬的咯硌直响。看他发怒的样子，对面似乎更得意了，竟拿起烙铁来向金博洋的肋骨处贴去！

“不要碰他！我接受任务！！”

那是他最珍惜的小孩，他决不允许他受到这样的伤害！

显示屏黑掉了。而他的情绪根本无法平复，不如说，现在羽生仍然是一头暴怒的狮子，如果金博洋不能被完好无损的送回来，他真的能打断把他送回来的那人的腿，或者是肋骨。

他的博洋是被悄无声息的送回来的，羽生死死的盯着门却并没有人来打开它，反倒是熟悉的声音在卧室里软软的喊着他，嘶哑的声音一下子让他的心揪了起来。

他回来了。

这屋里肯定有密道，不然金博洋是怎么再一次出现在床上的？被取走眼上的丝带，金博洋的眼圈儿有点红，见到羽生跑进来连忙试图坐起来，却被失而复得而失态的羽生一把抱住而来不及起身。当时他被蒙着眼睛却能闻到烧什么东西的味道，想来绑架者是用自己威胁了羽生，才弄的他如此狼狈。

“我没事。”

虽然觉得被另一个男人压在床上抱有点奇怪，金博洋并不反抗。羽生又不是第一次和他拥抱，也不是要占他便宜，或许是太着急太害怕了吧。

“膝盖疼吗？博洋？有没有受伤？我帮你揉一下？”

他摇摇头，表示自己一切都好，只是渴了。

他的眼睛适应不了白色的装潢流了眼泪，这房子让人感觉冷的彻骨，明明是盛夏时节，空调开的却很低；房间里处处可见的冷色调家具和灯光严厉的审视着他们的一举一动，似乎来到了医院里一般。两个人呆的久了，似乎就有些隐秘的、抱在一起取暖的冲动，像是冬眠在一起的小动物，抵着对方的颈子吸取热气一样。

“博洋，你会采血吗？”金博洋伏在羽生的怀里，头顶上的声音突然这样问道。

“没…没试过。”羽生的声音很平静，在金博洋这里却是平地惊雷。他一下子慌了，手脚都无措起来，他想到那个任务，想到这一切都是真实的无法反抗的，没料到羽生连商量和退让都没有就要自我奉献，整个人僵硬在那里。

“那今天试一试吧。”羽生结弦牵着他的手腕走出门，在桌旁坐好，撸起袖子开始往手肘上擦酒精，“我待会儿喝点水就好。”

看金博洋仍然晦暗不明的神情，羽生反而一派轻松了：“我选A，难道说博洋想选B吗？而且我也渴了，我们得拿到食物和水才行。”

看他有些犹豫的摇了摇头，羽生结弦低低的笑了。

“两票选A，那就这么决定啦，不能再把博洋送回去接受惩罚了，我绝对不要。”

抛弃了采血针，羽生直接把比较现代化的自动采血仪器塞到金博洋手里示意他，露出筋腱明晰的小臂来。

金博洋试探的把开启的仪器往羽生的胳膊那里凑，仪器上的针头碰上皮肤的瞬间便开始贪婪的吮吸着鲜血，传送到另一端的血袋里。直到暗红的静脉血达到了血袋上画着的线，屏幕上的字才终于变换。

“任务成功，+10”

关掉仪器，金博洋慌忙的把羽生的手臂抽出来，拿起桌上的药品给他包扎。此时脸色变得苍白、额头上挂着豆大的汗珠的他居然还有心情安慰金博洋：“没事啦，一会儿吃点东西就能恢复了。”

手臂上两处针眼都泛着乌黑的颜色，金博洋才注意到羽生的手臂上原先就有一个和他一模一样的针眼，是被麻醉后绑到这里留下的，顿时胸口更加难受。

那是羽生结弦的血，是他的。

空气仿佛都稀薄了。此时天花板上降下来一个小平台，里面正是食物和水。金博洋看着羽生大口吸气的样子心都揪了起来，赶紧拧开水瓶往他手里递，而后拆开食盘的保鲜膜，把自己的盘里那一份划了一大半到羽生盘子里。

直到要睡觉，金博洋还在暗暗的想怎么还羽生这个人情。不知道明天的任务是不是还是这些，抽他的血没什么大不了的，可是仔细想想又觉得这任务不会就这么轻易的放过他俩。万一整一些纠结到不行、两个人都会受到伤害的选项呢？羽生这个脾气又倔，他真的劝不动怎么办？

“怎么还露出这么抱歉的表情啊。”已经躺在床上的羽生以为金博洋还在自责，又坐起来，拉着站在床边的金博洋也坐下，“都说了，我也想选A，是我们的共同意愿，不要再想啦。”

“……谢谢你。”

羽生笑了，伸手把坐着的他放躺下，自己安稳的闭上眼睛在他身边入睡。金博洋有点想吐槽他们两个同床共枕的事情，再一想，连羽生都不介意，自己管那么多干嘛，特殊情况特殊处理，就别那么矫情了。

金博洋一直觉得自己是个直男，自慰的时候也是会想着女孩子的身体撸，只不过次数很少。羽生没有自私的选更小伤害的，除了关爱后辈，也是顾念了他作为直男的自尊心，他是抱歉的，也是感激的。

而后和偶像一起不安稳的入睡后，金博洋猛然在梦境里意识到一个事实。

既然他们能够出B那样的任务，会不会有更色情的在等着他们呢？

他不可能让羽生一直承受，今天的任务他就已经非常歉疚了。采300cc血和一次精，哪个伤害更大他们心里都有数。

肉体和自尊心，到底哪个先坏掉呢。

而后他再一次睡去，此时睁开眼睛的羽生悄悄转过身，看着金博洋的睡颜，而后小声的叹了一口气。

他用口型轻轻说着“博洋晚安”，不舍的转过身去睡了。


	2. Chapter 2

金博洋在第二天起的仍然比羽生早。

身边的人还在沉睡，想到昨天羽生强忍着两个针眼胀痛的样子金博洋就忍不住心疼，小心翼翼的从被子里逃出来不吵醒他，轻手轻脚的走出了房间。客厅里新一天的道具已经准备就绪，显示屏开始缓缓的绽出光芒。

金博洋没有看，虽然他有着强烈的好奇心，但是他还是希望和昨天睡在他身边的人一起面对现实，不是单枪匹马的冲上去迎接，怂得很，就像他再也不想像昨天一样被强制分开然后有性命之忧一样。他努力从那一侧收回自己的视线，去卫生间刷牙洗脸去了。

不得不说，这里的设施真的很全。他们俩有自己的牙刷牙杯，金博洋凝视了那个pooh桑牙杯很久，觉得自己擅自用了这个会引出一些事端，乖乖的用了自己的佩奇牙杯。

羽生应该是醒了，而且去看任务了，正在客厅里用刚睡醒的沙哑嗓子叫着“博洋”。他吐干净嘴里的泡沫，打开门随着偶像的视线看向显示屏，悲哀的发现了他昨天的预感成了真。

“day 2:  
A：羽生结弦在金博洋腿上制造5cm长8mm深的伤口  
B：羽生结弦亲手收取金博洋精液”

“你把刀放下。”

羽生看着金博洋走到桌前拿起刀来看，立刻用冷静的不像话的声音阻止了。金博洋听话的放下刀，那上面还在8mm的深度上做了标签，似乎是在提醒他这些金属一定要深入到他皮肤里去一样。

“昨天是采了你的血，而且今天两个选项都是你动手。”金博洋表情平淡的、像是在问今天吃红烧牛肉面还是海鲜面一样询问，“决定权交给你吧，无论什么我都受着。”

算是他把自己从额外惩罚里救出来的人情吧，如果是他的话，就算是选择伤了自己的腿，他也是服气的。

“我不可能对你的腿下手，我做不到。”羽生说的是实话，这双腿能跳出他心目中最棒的跳跃，在他心里是不可轻慢的；可是采取精液……似乎更加轻慢他了。他还记得金博洋昨天脸上对采精的抗拒，也是，一个直男，怎么能心甘情愿的忍受别的男人触碰身体呢？

“我说了，昨天我欠了你的人情，你选什么我都接受。”想到接下来可能要面对的事情，金博洋瑟缩的抖了一下，背过身去拿起了广口瓶。

现在不是他任性的时候，万一今天额外惩罚会带走羽生呢？昨天羽生一定看见自己被绑起来的样子了，还有那些烧起来的味道，那些人一定还有更过分的手段在等着他们，他们不能再冒险了。

“拜…拜托了。”

他的前辈神色纠结的接了过来，先抱了抱他。

“对不起……但是，我没有办法把刀刺进去，请博洋原谅我吧。”

他当然默许了。

空气似乎更冷了，他们俩从昨天开始就找不到空调的遥控器，半夜里金博洋无意识的蹬出小腿，冷的直哆嗦；两个人睡梦之中就无意识的挨到了一起。现在，莫不是让他们再一次回到床上取暖？

这个选择明明是在两个无法接受的选项里选一个稍微好一点的，至少金博洋从来没有在别的男人面前张开双腿，当然，拿刀捅进自己的腿里他当然也不能接受，一刀下去要花多长时间才能愈合才能上冰都是未知数，他自然不想用自己在冰场的时间交换，估计羽生也是这么想的。

这么一想，取精也不是那么难以忍受，肯定也会有男生宿舍里的用手互相帮助吧……？或许有吧，但是估计没有人会找来最最崇拜的偶像来撸。他们两个走向卧室的路似乎格外漫长，深知现在不是什么他需要保持面子的时刻，金博洋克服着他马上就要被撕扯的一干二净的羞耻感，先羽生一步坐在了床边，解开了裤子的拉链。

羽生结弦不是没有自己发泄过，但是帮别人手淫也确实是头一回。他小心翼翼的拉开金博洋的内裤，小天天软软的低垂着头，前端是漂亮的粉红色薄膜，他颤抖着伸手去摸。金博洋看着羽生结弦犹豫的、握住他性器的手，接受不了的偏开了头。

“不…不要看我……快点吧。”

羽生的手很漂亮，骨节分明，和他的小手比起来能更好的包裹住他的阴茎，他的手上有握笔磨出来的薄茧，摸起来更刺激，粗糙的触感蹭得他痒痒的。此时看到眼前这个情景，开始紧张的羽生吞了一口口水，确认自己说话的音量金博洋可以听到：“博洋想着自己平时自慰想的东西就好，不要在意我。”

平时想的……他还没做好准备，羽生的手就开始动了，没憋住的浅浅一声闷哼就从他嘴巴里飘了出来。和他自己完全不同的是，羽生、或许是因为对人体有研究吧，总是能迅速的抓到他自己都不知道的敏感点加以挑逗。而他只要一想到帮他撸的人是羽生结弦，心里那股背德的怪异感就怎么也压不下去。本该在冰场上用实力说话的最棒的对手和前辈，现在在床上用手帮助自己解决问题，怎么可能不在意他呢？

略微粗糙的手磨蹭着他的柱身，用指腹去按压他的冠头，逼得马眼涌出一股股清液。金博洋的性器和他一样白嫩嫩的，不像是个成年男人的阴茎，可是却也很符合他。羽生轻轻点了点根部的两颗囊球，金博洋立刻不受控制的挺起了腰，似乎是觉得呻吟被自己听见太过羞耻，他死死的咬着牙，嘴唇疼了也不松口，血一滴一滴的淌下来。

他原本以为自己会硬不起来的，他是直男啊，虽然还没有心仪的对象，但他从前是对自己的取向毫不怀疑的。可是羽生似乎能够轻而易举的打破他的固有观念，他惊恐的发现小天天在羽生指尖的撩拨之下缓缓开始抬头，黏腻的白浊开始从马眼里钻出来，沾了羽生一手。

羽生似乎比他更了解自己的身体，金博洋迷迷糊糊的想着。他是直的，他本不该脑子里想着羽生、在羽生手里起反应。他害怕的向后缩了，本能的逃避来自他人施予的快感，而那只手却不依不饶的跟着他，轻轻拨开包皮去蹭他的肉头。一瞬间涌上来的射精感让他几乎发疯，金博洋看着面前羽生依然平静的脸，死死压制爆发的冲动，死也不要发泄在羽生面前。

“我…我不想让你看见……”

他把最隐秘的部位和此生最失态的神情都暴露给羽生了，而羽生是谁？是他心里的那个站在顶端的、从小就崇拜的人，这在他心里和在父母面前大声有感情的朗诵小黄文的羞耻感不相上下。而羽生依然是一派云淡风轻的样子，仿佛金博洋这幅模样在他心里勾不起一丝波澜。他用广口瓶倒扣在金博洋颤抖着勃起的性器上，转过头去，手指抚摸着金博洋柱身上因为憋得难受涨起来的脉络。

“射出来吧，博洋，我没在看。”

他听见长长的一声呜咽，感觉到手中的杯子有东西打在上面，他知道任务完成了。

“……手纸，我要手纸。”

回过神的金博洋发现自己仍然向着羽生大开双腿露出私密部位，立刻害臊起来，恳求起封好广口瓶的羽生。看羽生走出门去帮他拿，他松了一口气，先忽略掉自己的脏内裤湿漉漉的触感，下床去衣柜找新内裤，而后翻到一堆情趣内裤的他开始认真考虑起哪条可以穿，结果是如果被羽生看见他穿那种内裤，他宁愿不要活了，立刻羞耻身亡。

在往下翻居然真的有普通内裤，只不过只有两条。于是拿着手纸和餐盘进来的羽生推门进来恰巧看见的是还光着大腿，蓝白条纹内裤穿了一半、还露出一小截股缝的金博洋。本来好不容易压下心里的悸动，现在看见那布料下饱满的小屁股他竟有想要触碰的冲动，羽生登时用“我去一趟厕所，博洋好好清理”退出了房间，去厕所好好冷静去了。

房间里的金博洋感到尴尬顺便感激羽生留给他独处的时间，这边蹲在厕所里的羽生心乱如麻。他心中有着难以启齿的感情，或许在昨天已经暴露给金博洋了，还好他似乎没有发觉。今天他亲自动手帮他手淫，握着他的阴茎让他攀上高潮不住喘息，已经超出了他在梦中会做的下限。金博洋眼中的云淡风轻，只不过是他忍住下身鼓胀的强装镇定罢了。

他不知道，如果接下来这样的任务继续下去，他的心思还能不能藏得住，他更不知道金博洋会不会因为这没有预料到的亲密接触而感到恐惧甚至厌恶自己，与这些担忧相悖的是，他真情实感的感到，自己的身体和心灵由于金博洋的存在仿佛畅快了起来。羽生喜欢金博洋和他一同面对任务的互相依靠感，却又不敢继续往下走了。

博洋不喜欢这样，不是吗？今天或许已经是极限了。

他回到房间的时候，金博洋已经穿好了裤子，正在衣柜里翻找着什么，衣物铺满了地板。他好奇的捡起一条从侧面系带的粉色蕾丝内裤，又赶紧扔回地上了。

“这些是……？”

金博洋找的入神，没注意羽生已经回来了：“啊，我想找点替换衣服，但是你也看到了。”他举起一件超短裙和露背毛衣，“这些衣服好像不太能穿……”

“是不太能穿……”羽生发现面前居然还有sm用的女式连体衣和皮靴，默默的移开了视线。

而晚上拿着两件好不容易翻出来的、最厚的衣服说要出去睡的金博洋，着实让羽生的心沉入谷底。

“博洋，我们只有一床被子，房间这么冷，你睡在沙发上会感冒的。”羽生的语气带了几分哀求，万一金博洋再一次被那些人从密道里带走呢？他实在放心不下。

金博洋拼命的低下头，他当然知道冷，也知道羽生被前一天的额外惩罚搞怕了，恨不得跟他寸步不离，他都理解。可是他心里总是有点别扭，他只要一想到自己扭着腰在羽生面前射出来的那幅场景就有点想窒息。羽生的表情，就像他没做错任何事，可是他知道自己做错了，所以格外不敢面对他。

羽生大概是察觉了他心里的别扭吧，竟真同意他一个人在沙发上睡觉。可是他一早醒来，躺在黑色大床上的人是他，羽生把浴室里的两条厚厚的浴巾也找来，连同一件露胸毛衣一件露背毛衣一起搭在身上，蜷缩在沙发上睡着。

“你这叫我怎么好……”早晨五点，发觉身下触感不对的金博洋一个猛子坐起来，睡在床上的是自己，而羽生又不在身边。连忙下地出门看见的便是睡的极不安稳的他，金博洋心下又急又悔，万一他因为自己的小小任性感冒了，这地儿可没法子治。

我又欠了他人情，他用力试图把羽生抱起来，无果，最后把房间里的被抱过来给了他。

他得把心里这关过了。如果接下来的任务更过分，他也要硬着头皮去做啊。困住他一人不要紧，他不能连累羽生，毁掉他的光辉未来。


	3. Chapter 3

5点钟，似乎对于绑架者来说，这个时间还不在他的业务时间内，金博洋突然感觉一阵难得的轻松。

如果今天的任务能顺利完成，他和羽生只要七天就可以逃出去了。一周的时间说长不长，说短也不短，他开始好奇这段时间两个人的手机会不会被打爆，教练和父母会不会担心，出去了之后也会闲不下来的。这个悠闲的清晨时光，似乎是个不错的馈赠。

这房间是没有窗户的，但是仔细看，墙面上有很多小孔，有新鲜空气能钻进来。在金博洋心里，如果能给他一个这样无所事事的清晨，他喜欢坐在阳台上喝点热牛奶，看着窗外的阳光或雪花。可惜他现在只能和羽生被困在这里，没有他们熟悉的冰场，有的只是一次次的拉低下限和揉碎羞耻心。

他看着羽生结弦安稳的睡颜，时间就停在这里多好。他们的命运，从他在羽生面前解开裤子的那一瞬间就变样了。

他会不会讨厌自己？

金博洋不敢想。

他们一天能领到两瓶半的水，也很有共识的一人一瓶，剩下半瓶备用。金博洋捏着留下来的塑料瓶子，发了很久的呆，连显示屏亮起也没有立刻反应过来。

羽生还在睡，他磨磨蹭蹭地站起来去看了，却是呆愣在原地许久，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“day 3:  
A：金博洋在羽生结弦腰腹制造5cm长8mm深的伤痕  
B：羽生结弦剃干净金博洋的耻毛”

如果羽生结弦醒了，肯定第一时间就反应过来，他在第一天面对金博洋被绑起来时的失态让绑架者吃准了自己不会伤害他，所以才放心大胆的出了昨天的任务来测试金博洋的态度；而今天的任务，也是笃定了金博洋绝不会伤害他，进一步的把他们往情欲的漩涡里逼。

金博洋的确不肯伤害羽生，且不说他的崇拜和他从小就开始的喜欢让他下不去手，就算羽生真的逼着他用刀，他对着腰腹也掌握不好力度和深度，慢慢悠悠的造成更大痛苦不说，羽生是多么想继续在冰场上滑下去的啊，他不能毁了他。

深呼吸，继续深呼吸。小小的平台再一次从天花板上降临，刀还是那把刀，道具却换掉了，是一把锋利小巧的剃刀，旁边居然还有一张纸条，是打印出的几行字。

“起得好早啊，睡的好吗？  
友情提示一下，剃须泡沫在浴室里应该有吧。”

挑衅吗？？金博洋很想跟着这个小平台上去看看然后把这人的狗头敲掉，但是那天把他带走隔离起来的不止一个人，看在人数问题他们俩应该没法正面刚，他暂且先把这张纸收了起来，出去的时候去验验指纹吧。

他叹了一口气，心说反正昨天都被羽生看过自己的小兄弟了，只要他不介意帮自己这个忙，他乐得自在，不用拿刀砍人就什么都好说。思及此，他突然看开了些，吃了点昨天剩下来的冷薯条然后去上了趟厕所，和自己那个部位的毛发做个告别，明天可就见不到了。

完成任务后的金博洋，想到上午立的这个flag只想捶床骂娘。这任务看起来和采精难度差不多，实际给人的羞耻感要更上一层楼，他再也不说这样看开了的话了！他就没有看开过！

话说回来，羽生结弦醒来的时候，就看到一个穿着毛衣，有点圆鼓鼓的金博洋，上身并没有皮肤露出来，保暖程度一流，好像是穿了不止一层。他疑惑的看向向他炫耀自己聪明才智的小孩，询问着脑筋急转弯的答案。

“我把露胸的露背的穿在一起了，正好全部挡住。”金博洋转了个身把背后也展示给羽生看，并没有穿上露背毛衣该有的漂亮裸背，反而被露胸毛衣完美防守。

“是不是超级暖和？”羽生迷迷糊糊的笑了，揉了揉眼睛看着小孩儿也笑起来，真想去揉一揉他的脸蛋儿。

这是多可爱的小事啊，可为此而笑的两个人却像是在刀尖上起舞，心间的沉重感提醒着他们还是背负着任务的，让他们一刻也不能放松。

“博洋，昨天的是我来选，今天到你了。”

轮到羽生一脸平和了，似乎把刀捅进他身上也毫不埋怨。金博洋像漏气了一样不想说话，抬起手来无力的指了指b。

“你只把我当迷弟照样不肯下手，我从小就那么喜欢你，把你当偶像，搞得我能下手似的。”

谁说我只把你当迷弟的？这句话槽点太多，羽生看着金博洋大义凛然的样子，就知道他说的“喜欢”绝对没有那个意思。但是金博洋同样不肯伤害自己的心情却让他感到窃喜，希望不要让金博洋察觉他的小心思。

他洗漱完后，金博洋已经乖乖的坐好在床上，身下还铺了他随手抓来的绝不可能穿的衣服，防止弄脏床单，甚至连剃须泡沫都备好了。

“我只是饿了，你别多想。”

看似稳如老狗，实则慌的一比。金博洋绝不是对今天的任务心存期待，是他实在不想犹犹豫豫到最后一刻、两个人都快饿晕过去再解决问题了。

跟…跟刮胡子应该差不多吧？

羽生撩起金博洋双层毛衣的下摆，蓝白色条纹内裤里鼓鼓囊囊的，是阴茎被布料束缚住的可怜模样，让人想去伸手揉一揉。金博洋听话的伸出手来，接过羽生递过来的毛衣下摆，让羽生拉下他的内裤，精巧的性器又一次显露在羽生面前了。

如果说和昨天有什么不同，那大概是金博洋不能再嚷着叫羽生“不要看我”了，他必须得细致的观察不可，否则剃伤私处就麻烦了。冰凉的剃须泡沫被一点点涂在皮肤上，黑色的耻毛混着白色的泡沫不知怎的给人一股色情感。羽生的手指很温柔，一点点的抚过有毛发的地方，右手握住的剃刀和金博洋一样微微发抖。金博洋自己扯住身上的毛衣让身下的景色一览无余，他还从来没剃过那种地方，还是由别人操刀，害怕的闭上眼睛。

“博洋，能不能……腿再张开一点儿？”

羽生的声音也在颤，是同样的在害怕刮伤了自己吗？他沉默着顺从了，细长的双腿打得更开，听凭羽生下手。

救命……我要紧张死了。仿佛被扔进寒冷彻骨的海水里，金博洋条件反射的想急促呼吸，被羽生按住小腹阻止了。他自己越乱动，羽生的处境越不上不下，任务就没法完成了。

他在脑子里背起岳阳楼记来，总算呼吸平稳了不少，紧接着羽生的手再也不是轻轻的滑过他的下身，是实打实的接触了。他用两根手指撑住他要下刀的地方，深呼了一口气，白色的泡沫连带着那一小处的毛发随着刀锋离开了金博洋的下身，这便是开始了。

他忍不住想立起上身看，可是羽生的鼻息一股一股的吹到他的私处去，他觉得痒，又有一种异样的感觉酥酥麻麻的从脊椎爬上来，不得不屏住呼吸来压制他不寻常的呼吸节奏好不让羽生发现他的异常。沙沙的剃刀声和剃须泡沫糊在腿间凉丝丝的触感他已经没心情在意，也没心情在意下体是不是已经光溜溜的了。羽生结弦的左手里握着他的阴茎，手指和右手配合着刮去细微处的毛发，原本被阴毛遮蔽着不见天日的白嫩皮肤在他的手下慢慢显露出来，他惊奇的发现手里的阴茎竟有些微微发硬，是自己太紧张无意的揉了几下吗？

羽生的呼吸似乎粗重了不少，可还是平稳的。不知不觉，金博洋呼吸的频率和羽生越来越接近，直到一模一样。剃掉耻骨附近的毛发，羽生再忍受不了，也不得不真枪实弹的对阴囊附近的耻毛下手了。他轻轻伸出手拨开小巧的囊球，金博洋立刻抖了下身子，还好他的刀没按在皮肤上没有割伤他。小孩竟不知何时满身大汗，眼睛死死的闭起来，满脑子都是羽生结弦的那双漂亮的手，现在正一只手握着自己的肉茎，另一只手剃去自己的遮蔽。他虽说还好好的穿着上身的衣服，却莫名的感觉自己已经一丝不挂，展露在羽生面前。

待到囊球周围的毛发也被悉数剃去，金博洋的阴茎已经浅浅的昂起头，四周干干净净，竟好似还未性成熟的小男孩，失掉耻毛后似乎更白嫩了。控制住自己面对此景想要吞口水的欲望，羽生强忍着身下的涨感，去显示屏里查看是否成功。

按理来说，金博洋应该迅速再把裤子穿上，不要再遛着鸟躺在床上了，门没关，他耳朵很灵的听见了羽生惊讶的“え？”一声，下意识的停住了穿内裤的动作。

“博洋，你要出来看看吗……”

羽生不太好意思直接把要求说出口，万一接收到金博洋为难和怀疑的神情会让他很有负罪感。卧室里的小孩沉默了大概五秒钟，像愤怒的土拨鼠一样咆哮了一嗓子，而后喊道：

“就是挑刺儿说没剃干净呗！老子还怕他了！”

金博洋只能看见自己的下腹一片光溜溜，用手去摸也没有毛茬了，心说不会是还要羽生仔细的再检查一遍吧，在他宛若正人君子的注视下自己真的是要被羞耻心烤熟了。这时羽生黑着脸进来，看见他的时候神态微微柔和了，为难的问他能不能趴在床上。

显示屏上一定又说了什么不堪入目的话，才让羽生目标如此明确的盯上了后穴四周的毛发。躺着的姿势容易弄脏黑色的被褥，金博洋想到接下来自己要摆的那个姿势，一时间居然有了崩溃的放声大哭的冲动，他阴着脸，让羽生先出去回避一下，他需要做做心理准备。

肛口四周的毛发不像下腹那样茂盛，寥寥几根，羽生在往后穴四周擦泡沫的时候能看见那粉嫩的小口紧张的开合，是觉得太凉了吗。至于后来，金博洋捂在被子里一直不肯吃东西，他已经不想回忆自己是怎么被羽生按着会阴掰开臀瓣剃掉肛毛的，也不想回忆自己是怎么像A片里跪趴着求操的女优一样冲着羽生撅起屁股。他紧张过度，敏感到连羽生的呼吸也能捕捉到，呼出来的热气好像都被小穴给吸进去了一样，后边肯定没忍住收缩了，而且都被羽生看见了。他甚至恨不得有那种能使人失忆的装备，把他俩对于这件事情的尴尬糟糕回忆全都清零再出门。

他看着自己因为长时间不搭理的小兄弟也终于回归平静软软的垂了下去，耷拉在黑色的床单上，总算打起精神穿好了裤子。走出门试图填报肚子的时候，他却像丧失五感一样，机械的往嘴里塞吃的，直到嘴巴塞的满满当当，顶到了喉咙口，差点没全部吐出来。

常言道，一幕电影里只需有那一处情色场景就足以动人。从早上开始，羽生觉得自己像是一个被操控的木偶一样，被迫看了如此多的情色场景，却像一个纠结的导演一样觉得每一幕都动人，他没有一场想删掉。他知道金博洋想一个人呆一会儿，这在小孩二十一年来的人生中是从未有过的经历吧？他发誓做任务的时候自己虽然春心荡漾却绝对没有乘人之危，掰开他的小屁股让后穴完整的露出来也是不得已而为之，可以的话他也想当个盲人技师，只要他的天天能不再那么难受。

他会不会觉得我轻薄？羽生找借口说出去喝口水，知道金博洋想要独自修补一下碎成渣渣的羞耻心给他私人空间，钻进浴室洗冷水澡。这世上没有人能看见自己喜欢的人在面前光裸着下身冲他撅屁股还任他摸而不硬的人吧？他自觉做不成柳下惠，他只是一个普通的、想要和暗恋对象多说几句话的人，为何要苦苦相逼，非搞到他们之间尴尬不已、连句话也不能说的地步呢？

待他的小兄弟也恢复正常，羽生穿好衣服拉开浴室的门，却从门缝里瞥见向抽走了灵魂一般、面无表情流眼泪的小孩儿。在那一瞬间似乎有无形的力量捏住羽生的咽喉，不然他怎么看着金博洋这幅模样会觉得肺部失灵呢。

他的天天，看见自己呆呆的站在浴室门口看他哭泣，迅速的把眼泪擦干净，扯出一个虚假的笑容。

“你会不会讨厌我？”

他听见自己的声音在回答：“不会。”

即使是做过这么多普通朋友不该做的事情，即使金博洋是他喜欢的人，他在凝视着这张纯洁如少年的脸颊时脑子里自动都过滤掉了那些出格的举动，他的愿望仍然是纯粹的。

我想抱抱博洋。

“无论在这个房间里，之后发生什么事情，我都不会讨厌博洋。”他直视着金博洋含着水光的眼睛，“即使是博洋要举起刀来往我身上刺，我也不会讨厌你。”

“笨蛋。”

小孩像刚刚睡醒一样喃喃着。像是他还不会走路时，妈妈在他身边给他讲雪孩子的故事一样，他仿佛被暖暖的襁褓裹住了，有种莫名的安心感，却是羽生这个他不太敢面对的人给予的，恍如隔世一般。

“可我举不起刀也下不去手啊。”

“那我也是一样的，博洋。”羽生坐在他身边，金博洋没有躲远，看着他拉过自己的手，紧紧的握住，“我要向你道歉，那把刀在我心里跟雷神之锤差不多重，我根本抬不起来。”

“扑哧。”

看见他的面孔上终于有了温度，羽生又笑的仿佛无事发生了，说实话，金博洋很憧憬、也很喜欢这样温暖表情的羽生，所以他接过了羽生递给他的食物，终于五感恢复尝到了第一口甜味。


	4. Chapter 4

羽生结弦胃疼了一整晚，在床上躺着却无论如何也无法入睡，难受得蜷成一团不住翻身。他的确不停的打哈欠，脑子深处却像安装了远光灯一般，强迫他眼神清明的承受全部疼痛。

博洋睡了没有呢。他左侧卧了一小会儿，觉得胃越来越涨，仰躺又好像那些食物下一秒就要从喉管里涌出来一样，最后右侧卧总算好了些，一翻身却正好对上一双晶晶亮的眼睛。

“你睡不着吗？”

羽生诚实的“嗯”了一声，纯黑被子里的金博洋看上去像是白的曝光过度，他的瞳仁宛若围棋的黑子，被珍藏在精致的眼阔里，睫毛扑扇，像是把这宝物小心翼翼的展示给来客，让人忍不住起了怜惜之意。

“是不是吵醒你了？”伸出手将金博洋那一侧的被子向上拉了拉，抱歉地坐起来想要下床，“我还不太困，去客厅坐一坐，博洋先睡吧。”

没想到小孩一伸手，格外准确的抓住了他的袖口。

“我也睡不着。”他的眼睛里看不出喜悲，只是在陈述事实，对他来说却像是有魔力一般，句句入心，“陪我坐一会儿吧。”

他们两个没能一直从深夜聊到日出，事实上他们并不能知道天黑或是天亮，只能靠着窗边的时钟来确认现在几点。羽生和金博洋沉默的靠着床头，两个人似乎都想找什么话讲，却也都闭口不言。直到羽生的胃再一次的疼起来，他不动声色的伸出手捂住腹部，却被低头看被子的金博洋捕捉到了动作。

“你胃痛了吗？”

他轻轻点点头，很不好意思的把脆弱难得的暴露给人来。金博洋把他蜷着的腿放平，在他不解的眼神里将小手放在膝盖上，手指量着距离仿佛在找些什么。寻得膝盖下的某一点，他狡黠的抬起头向羽生邀功，摁起那处穴位来。

“现在还疼吗？”

不知道他的手掌是否有魔力，或许是心理作用，羽生竟真的觉得痛楚减轻不少。他想起来之前半夜睡得不安稳睁开眼睛的时候偶尔会看见金博洋曲起一条腿用手捏着膝盖下的样子，还以为是金博洋做了奇怪的梦，原来也是因为忧心而胃痛吗？

小孩笑的开心，八重齿也跟着和他打了个招呼。那颗小虎牙即使在平时也会是他的维他命，到了如今这个压抑又容易让人崩溃的境况就更有效了，一剂强心针直达痛处缓解一切。他们俩不知什么时候又纷纷进入梦乡，眼皮控制不住的合上了，一觉起来竟已十点四十六，让羽生分不清昨天膝盖上的小手是梦还是现实。

两个已经起晚了的人仿佛不在意今天的任务一样，轮流去了趟浴室。他们的睡眠时间有点过于长了，总觉得没精神迷迷糊糊还想再睡，干脆去冲个凉清醒清醒。随后望向客厅的视线和开始咕咕叫的肚子，还有显示屏残酷的提醒他们，是新的一天了。

“起的好晚，秉烛夜谈了嘛？”

羽生没说话，金博洋翻了个白眼。怎么觉得这个显示器越来越欠揍了呢？反倒是羽生，第一天就见识到了这个家伙话很多的本质（虽然都不是什么好话），一副完全习惯了的样子。

“你们俩还洗澡了，省的我再额外提醒。”显示屏像是极满意他们俩的自觉，把任务放了出来由他们纠结。

“day 4:  
A：金博洋在羽生结弦腿上切下3立方厘米的正方体肉块（达不到标准体积重切）  
B：金博洋不使用手，帮助羽生结弦达到高潮

*Have a good day.”

“不准用手……”

金博洋像是看不到选项A一样，愁眉苦脸的分析着第二项，然后被善解人意的显示屏非常不愉快的揭露了现实。

“你想用嘴或者屁股都没问题，我们没意见。”

如果这个幕后的人现在站在他面前，羽生结弦立刻拿着刀砍人。这个任务看上去受体变成了自己，然而对金博洋也是极大的挑战。

且不说金博洋动不了刀，这个动刀的任务对精细度要求还这么高，是有意把他往第二项里推吗？一向最讨厌被人牵着鼻子走的小孩此刻攥紧了拳头。

屁股是肯定不行了，那嘴呢？试问哪个直男会喜欢嘴里插入别人的性器，还非得挑逗到对方高潮为止，受体更像是金博洋。他小心翼翼地去看身边神情阴郁的小孩，对方也在这时望向了他，脸上是同样的无奈和不甘。

幸好羽生刚刚洗了澡，他就算塞进嘴里也不会尝到什么奇怪的味道……吧？想到自己含着羽生的东西往下吞的情景，金博洋就一阵鸡皮疙瘩，这是他能做到的事情吗？可他还是开始默不作声的把羽生往卧室里推，他知道其实哪里都有监视器，但是客厅里那么大的一个显示屏对着他们，总也太明目张胆了。而就像羽生所担心的一样，金博洋让他坐起来之后跪在了床边，手指呆愣的停在他裤子拉链处，表情是从未有过的为难，似乎体会到当初羽生握住他的性器、注视他的下体是什么个体验了。

时间仿佛静止了一样，金博洋很想撒手不干了，从小到大只有他自己逼自己，没有别人逼他的份儿；可逃避可耻，而且没有用，他只能强忍着走下去，就像羽生前天一样，羽生作为一个直男，想必也很难接受这一切吧？可他还是做了，为了他们两个人的自由。

正当他决定硬着头皮拉开羽生裤子的拉链再进行下一步的时候，羽生骤然站了起来，迈着大步走出了房间。金博洋反应没有那么快没能当即就拦住他，可当他紧随着羽生的脚步冲出去追的时候，羽生已经拿起了桌上的那把刀，刀刃冲着他自己，吓得金博洋脑子顿时一片空白，只剩下脱口而出的两个字。

“不要！”

羽生好似听不见一样，继续端详着那把和前几日比起来小了好几圈的刀。平日里金博洋家总是用这样大小的刀来切水果，可是羽生可不是什么水果，借他多少个胆子也不能切，这是他目前唯一确定的事情。

“羽生结弦！你别当听不见！你把刀放下！”

昨天他还说这刀就像雷神之锤，今天拿起来就不放手，大猪蹄子，自己的肉不是肉吗？看着羽生用刀背在自己的腿上比划着，他的腿比自己的粗壮多了，可如果按照羽生量出来的三厘米立方体来看，在金博洋眼里还是一处看起来“巨大”的空洞，仿佛他的腿和自己的心脏绑定了共生合同一样，剜掉他的肉也会在心里留下同样尺寸的伤口，难以愈合。

“博洋，我们从进入这个房间开始，就已经是一体的了。”他看着小孩生怕自己伤害自己而不敢贸然行动、时刻警戒着的姿态，笑得轻轻的如春风拂面，“有些事你不一定能接受得了，我也一样，那还不如只来折磨我的肉体，这样我们谁都好受些。”

仅仅是看到金博洋又气愤又难过的表情，羽生结弦就已经无法接受选项B再进行下去了。他一向认为，这样欢好的事情要两情相悦才能去做，即便他是如此的喜欢这个小孩，强迫他做这种事就像自己成了帮凶，他不想、也不敢去透支金博洋的限度，这样只会把心上人推得越来越远。

他不能乘人之危，绝不！

金博洋不知道羽生的这些心思，却突然醍醐灌顶，一瞬间由己度人。他现在排斥触碰羽生的性器，是因为他是直男；可难道羽生不是吗？可前天没有埋怨帮自己撸的是他，昨天不得不仔仔细细观察自己下身还要亲自动手剃毛的也是他，换成是自己的话，自己会像羽生那样，毫无芥蒂的同意并完成、甚至在那之后还安慰他吗？

为了照顾自己的任性，羽生去睡的沙发；为了不让自己受到额外的惩罚，羽生抽的血；他从来只考虑自己的难堪和羞耻心，却忘了羽生和他是一样的，未必能接受这一切。

可羽生还是尽自己所能去做了，为了他们两个人的自由。

金博洋突然觉得身上凉透了，那些不满或是不适，现在比起羽生要真的剜下来腿上的一块肉，可真是小巫见大巫了。他的心中立刻做出了排序，羽生的安危是首要项。

“天天。”

这是羽生头一次意识清醒的叫了他的小名，金博洋疑惑又担忧的同他对视，听着他说出一番自己绝对无法接受的话来。

“我只要先划出3厘米的口子，天天顺着它切就好……哎！”

趁着羽生注意力都在自己身上，金博洋敢发誓自己用此生最快的速度一把夺过刀扔到了地上。小刀转了好几圈，一直滑到沙发底下。速度太快，金博洋都没留神自己的虎口按到了刀刃，一连串的事情发生的太快，他甚至感觉不到疼痛；而羽生也瞬间呆住了，直到一连串的血珠从金博洋的伤处涌出来，才打破这僵硬的沉默。

“羽生。”

由着羽生急急忙忙拿来手纸和卫生间里的医药箱帮他包扎，金博洋平静的再一次开口。

“我们都要好好的出去。”

“可是……我们都知道这些混蛋想把我们往选项B里逼，我不想让天天委屈自己做这种…唔……”羽生想说他不想再看金博洋那样悲伤的表情，可是金博洋用刚包好纱布的手封住了他的嘴，力度很轻，却足以让他好好听金博洋说话了。

“我们不再是年轻的选手了，经不起折腾，身体伤害是最不可取的。”他说着说着突然哽咽，强压下眼眶里即将奔涌而出的眼泪继续坚持着，“我想看我的偶像拿更多奖牌，还想看他在冰场上待得更久，这样就有更多机会能跟他同场竞技了。”

“可是我想要看到一个开心的金博洋啊，每一次被胁迫着，天天会难受，我也是一样的。”羽生拿掉捂着他嘴的小手，轻轻抚摸着绷带下包裹着的伤口，观察着金博洋水亮亮的眼睛，准备及时擦掉流下来的泪珠。

“如果你不能上场，你会不开心，我也是一样的，相比之下这个……这个我是可以克服的。”金博洋祈求的抬眼，没管住的眼泪刷的掉出来，被注意许久的羽生抓住机会，蹭了蹭他湿漉漉的脸颊。

“我现在只问一个问题，羽生结弦。”金博洋的大拇指顾及着伤口不敢弯曲，剩余四根手指握住了羽生的手掌。

“我帮你……用嘴解决的话，你能接受吗？”

“那你……”

“我没问题。”又一颗泪珠下来了，金博洋埋怨着这个身体机制，明明已经没有想哭的欲望，却总是一开口就流眼泪，在偶像面前都变成哭包了，“我们不要再觉得对不起了，这些事情，都没有我们出去之后再同场比赛重要。”

“如果天天执意要选B，我没有意见。”半晌，羽生回握住他的手，低声说，“毕竟硬逼着天天对我下手实在太强人所难了，我要向你道歉。”

“所以你别再说对不起了，你没对不起我什么。”要对不起也该是我说，金博洋默默的在自己心里补了最后一句，想起羽生曾对自己的包容和照顾，他越来越痛恨自己的矫情了。

这回是他拖着脚步缓慢的羽生进了卧室，羽生怕他伤口痛，还特意让他换了一只手来牵着。金博洋双手扶着羽生肩膀、摁着他坐在床上的时候，突然有了一种强暴良家妇男的即视感。

“羽生，你确定你可以接受我这样做？”

金博洋突然在意起羽生的感受，让被关心的本人不好意思起来，轻轻的说了句“嗯”，为了表达自己的诚意，他自己解开了裤子拉链。

“天天，来吧。”

在这个位置上，才能体会到羽生曾经体会过的自责和内疚。他的手同样的开始颤了，拉下羽生的内裤，捧出他的家伙来，让那比自己大了不止一分的性器暴露在他们两人的视野里。

这…这可真是……

这是他头一次这样和羽生的阴茎打招呼，从前比赛场上或者平时看视频都能或多或少的注意到他裆部不寻常的大小，可面对面见到，金博洋饶是有心理准备也没法坦然的说出久仰大名，还是被小小的冲击了一下。

这样一来，他们两个也算是坦诚相见过了的。

金博洋半跪在地上，不知道是要直接含下去还是先舔一舔，在这个时候调回脑子里为数不多的av画面显然不是一个好事情；他犹豫的的时候，羽生就在他正上方，盯着他捧着自己性器为难的小脸儿，拼命忍耐。他若是在金博洋、也就是他喜欢的人手里没几下就射出来，估计会给小孩留下什么奇怪的看法，就在他自己的控制下他都觉得阴茎迅速有勃起的架势，那可是金博洋的手心！还有接下来，是金博洋的……

舌头。

如果能舔一舔蹭一蹭就能出来的话，那尽量能不要插到自己嘴巴里就不要插吧。这是金博洋最后得出的结论，紧接着经过了长达30秒的自我心理暗示“不要怕你面前就是个冰棍舔一口没关系的”之后，他终于下定决心，看准了羽生龟头上的那一小处马眼，稳稳地用舌尖抵住了它。

他听见头顶上羽生倒吸一口气的声音，捧着阴茎根部的手也能感觉它微微发硬了，庆幸地松了口气，用舌头继续舔过整个柱头，舌尖轻轻拨开一点点包皮，像吃棒棒糖一样吮吸着前端。他尝到了浴室里沐浴露的味道，渐渐的随着马眼渗出些东西来，他尝到了点腥味，是他曾经因为好奇而舔过一口手纸上的精液的味道，可还不够浓。他小心翼翼的把微微抬头的小羽生拎起来，舌头从下至上的沿着一条青筋掠了过去。

羽生的手脚仿佛都无处安放，他早早地射出来其实金博洋也能好受一些，可是小孩的挑逗总是浅尝辄止，屡屡错过机会。小孩似乎尝着尝着就有几分较劲的意思在了，像攻克游戏里的大boss，他浅浅地亲吻着冠头和柱身之间，虽说整根性器还没入过他的口，可已经沾满了涎水，是金博洋细细的舔吻过的缘故。他双手近乎虔诚的捧住羽生根部的囊球，端详着已经勃起涨大的阴茎，苦恼的再一次陷入思索。

药丸，早知道刚刚就全都塞到嘴巴里好了，现在变得这么大，他不一定吞得下啊。连每一根脉络都舔了个遍，羽生还是没能射出来，是他低估羽生的持久能力了……想起羽生帮他用手释放的那一次，他突然就觉得so丢脸，想要把头埋到枕头里。

话是这么说，金博洋虽然没有抬头，可是能感受到羽生的呼吸越来越沉重，被吊着不上不下一定很难受吧？他调整着牙齿的施力方向，心想牙齿磕到羽生可能会事倍功半，他可不要，而后在他大脑还没有反应过来的瞬间，他已经低下了头，含住了他的整个柱头，并试图塞进去更多。

男性的味道终于在他嘴里蔓延开来，金博洋哀叹着自己的底线再一次被降低，就不得不分过神来处理眼前的棘手之事了。含进去的瞬间他就能听见羽生低低的叫了一声，像他平地摔时的叫声似的，紧接着口里的硬物就按捺不住的想往更深处去了。金博洋的嘴巴还没有被塞满，软软的小舌惊慌的乱窜滑过闯进来的肉棒阻挡着，而后就起了反作用，阴茎再一次的涨大了，只是含着前端就已经很吃力，金博洋无助的想要呜咽。

“天天，你吐出来吧，别再……唔……”

听见羽生声音低哑的阻止他，金博洋从嘴里那根东西的反应来看知道他其实是舒服的，狠狠心，想象着自己是在吃香蕉或者烤肠，又吞送进去了一些，硕大的性器已被他含了大半，口腔被挤得酸胀起来，无意识的渗出眼泪来，没意识到他现在的表情在羽生的眼里是多撩人。

小孩的腮帮子鼓的圆滚滚，像积食的小仓鼠；双颊因为害羞形成了天然腮红；小小的手掌心捧着根部的囊球；眼角泛红噙着泪水，一副要被玩坏的样子。羽生忍耐着按住金博洋后脑开始抽插的欲望，大腿内侧颤抖着，无意的哄骗着金博洋吞更多下去。

金博洋拼了老命也才含着一大半，没法把一整根都取悦到。他艰难的往深处送的时候，柔软的口腔内壁随着呼吸轻轻的起伏，包裹住已经鼓涨的男根。他总觉得鼻子也要被着塞满他嘴的东西给封住了，摄取空气的道路不畅，唇齿间都是羽生的味道。他腿跪的也有些痛，艰难的调整姿势时不小心用虎牙磕了一下羽生的东西，吓得他心虚的抬眼去看羽生的反应，却看到他已经把红透了的脸藏到被子里去了，和自己前两天的反应无甚差异。

他想笑，一不留神就把前端挤得更深，碰到了小舌头，呕吐的欲望瞬间翻涌上来，他手忙脚乱的想把羽生的阴茎吐出来，喉咙无意识的疯狂痉挛。羽生几乎是“腾”的从床上坐起来，发出了他本人觉得非常没出息的喘息声，金博洋真是要把他逼疯了，不但加着“自己喜欢的人”的buff，而且又给他这样甜蜜的折磨。被那张小嘴里的软肉挤压着，他能感觉到自己前端溢出一股液体来，是要喷发的前兆。绝对不想射进他的天天嘴巴里，他慌忙的想往后退，可金博洋硬生生的压下了自己的干呕，缓缓地吐出完全沾上水光的性器，苦恼的看着它颤抖却不喷发，补了最后一个情乱意迷而不自知的亲吻。

完…完了……

羽生结弦的确是没射进金博洋的嘴里，但是他弄了金博洋一脸。小孩开始咳嗽了，精液有一点喷进了他鼻子里，本能的排斥起来。他原本只是尝到了羽生的前精，一咳嗽连带着脸上的白浊也往他嘴里钻，手忙脚乱的闭着眼睛往脸上胡噜。有干净的毛巾加入了这个阵营，他睁开眼睛看的时候疑惑的发问：

“这…这不是你的浴巾吗？”

羽生看了看，继续往小孩脸上擦：“我的浴巾擦我的……咳咳，没毛病啊。”

“哦……你不介意就行。”

刚刚最后那一吻简直暴击，羽生结弦发誓那一幕一定会深深的印在他脑海里，颜射…是他没想过的，抱歉的把小孩的脸擦干净之后，金博洋终于从刚刚较劲的心理状态回归正常。当他意识到刚刚都做了些什么的时候，羽生刚把跪的发抖的他扶起来，想着刚刚仿佛不知廉耻榨取精液的魅魔一般舔吻吮吸着羽生的性器，他差点站不稳跌落在羽生身上。

幸好没有，要不然他就更丢脸了。

可是今天和以往不同，做过了这么脸红心跳的任务，两人按理来说应该尴尬不已，一句话都不说的。可这次的任务受体既可以说是羽生又可以说是金博洋，同时都感觉亏欠对方的二人为了缓解对方的压力都努力的谈话，却也都很有默契的避开了今天的任务……

除了金博洋一出卧室就直奔洗手间开始洗脸刷牙让羽生非常抱歉以外，就没有什么别的了。

“我们之后一定还有更过分的，不是吗？”慢悠悠的往牙刷上挤牙膏的小孩看着羽生满脸都是“非常不好意思我不该颜射你”的表情，叹了口气，“事情我们都做了，后悔也没用，只要我们没有互相伤害，那就都是好的。”

互相伤害？他说完这句话自己都想笑，难道心灵的伤害就不算伤害吗？但是话又说回来，选A就是肉体和心灵的双重伤害了，这么一来选B反而还好些。他闷不作声的刷完牙淑完口，有一块用牙签插着的章鱼烧递到了嘴边。

“天天张嘴。”

他乖乖的“啊—”，章鱼烧混着酱汁和木鱼花就进了他的嘴巴，还是热乎乎的，很香。


	5. Chapter 5

在这个房间里呆的久了，金博洋清楚的意识到，自己越来越依赖起羽生。或许是因为彼此已经在某种程度上毫无保留的坦诚过，有时候半夜金博洋醒过来会发现羽生正紧紧的搂着他，他还没来得及挣出来就再一次迷迷糊糊进入梦乡。早晨起来询问的时候羽生会很抱歉的说是因为在家里常抱着噗桑入睡，情不自禁就上手搂了，而后晚上故态复萌。

可金博洋觉得，自己的态度是最奇怪的。他本不应该习惯于一个男人的如此近距离接触，可他现在不但默许了，甚至没出息的觉得羽生的怀抱很温暖很舒服。一定是他们做过的那些事情给了他不该有的错觉。这个怀抱给他的感觉从第一次的不适变成如今的安心，中间到底发生了什么呢。

就比如今天早上，他起床后呆呆的坐在床上半天不动地方，眼神迷茫，一看就是还没睡醒；紧接着也起床的羽生以为金博洋不舒服，用手摸额头摸不出异常，索性额头贴额头试一试。金博洋发誓他看到羽生一脸认真逐渐靠过来的帅脸心脏都要停跳，连忙推开他，但也多亏羽生清晨的“色诱”总算是清醒多了。

“我，我没事。”

“可是天天的脸又红又烫，是发烧了吗？”羽生脸上的关心不是假的，刚刚突然发生的奇怪化学反应也不是假的，匆匆下床穿好拖鞋的金博洋急急忙忙冲去洗手间刷牙洗脸，留给羽生一个惊慌的背影。

“我真的没事！”

羽生疑惑的歪了下头，眨眨眼，没说什么。

“day 5:  
A：金博洋砍掉羽生结弦一根手指  
B：在不触碰阴茎的前提下使金博洋达到高潮”

今天的显示屏没有多说废话，沉默着观看他们两个的反应。羽生想，那个背后的绑架者此刻一定在嘲笑着吧，嘲笑着他们逐渐走向布好的圈套里，并且不愿逃脱的事实。

他盯着看了许久，回过神来的时候，金博洋不知道把那把刀藏去了哪里，早就无影踪了。而后小孩搓搓手，本能的觉得第二项任务无法完成，冷漠的看向显示屏。

“看我没用，不如问问学习人体工学的学霸？远在天边近在眼前的资源为什么不用。”

这是非要自己亲手，把金博洋推到这个情欲的深渊里去吗？羽生结弦沉默了，他焦虑的坐在沙发上啃起了手指甲，然后金博洋就坐在他旁边，把他伸到嘴边的手指打下来，一次又一次。

“天天，你不会想知道的。这不是……这不是你该做的，我不能说。”

金博洋在想，莫不是要像av里的前戏，羽生把他全身上下从嘴巴到脖子再到胸前直到每一寸肌肤亲一遍才能了了？他被自己的这个想法震惊的满脸通红，像突然被雷劈了坐在羽生身边，不说话了。

可是看羽生的神情，没有脸红啊，难不成不是这么个做法？他一时想不明白，只好鼓起勇气面对，轻轻的拉住羽生的袖口。

“A是绝对不能选了，这个你承认吧？”

羽生抿着嘴不做表示，金博洋急了，狠狠捏住他的手腕，难得一见的动了气：“感情我昨天说的你都当耳旁风了？我说不伤害你就绝不动手，你逼我也没用！”

羽生垂下眼睛，终于机械的点了点头。

“第一天的额外惩罚是什么样的，我没看到；但是看你的反应，也是我们没法去尝试的，对吗？”

这回羽生结弦毫不犹豫，重重的点头朝他打包票。

“那你就一定要告诉我B怎么做了，从来这里开始，咱们俩有哪一件事情是该做的？不差这一件了，你不能这样一味护着我。”

他乞求的看向羽生，羽生也纠结的看着他。

“天天，你去看看那桌上，你真的会接受吗？”

桌上刚刚放下来的，除了他已经藏起来的刀，现在只剩下一个黑色的塑料大袋子。一个高潮，犯得着用这么多东西吗？还是什么情趣玩具，像……他不敢多想，没底气的安慰着自己这些应该都不会发生吧，只可惜他这安慰在悬崖上摇摇欲坠，像百年前的报纸，风一吹就碎了。

里面的东西，他只认识一双蓝色的医用手套。剩下的一堆，有细细的塑胶管子，有一大罐不知道是什么的液体，配了个水龙头图画的开口，让金博洋想起了爸爸在家里泡的酒罐子，还有一管膏体，金博洋顺手拿起来一看——

润滑剂，还特意表明是情趣用品，肛交专用。

金博洋不学医，也没正经听过生物课。现在他摄入的信息就像一个脑子里挤进一张破碎的思维导图，左边是蓝色的“不碰触阴茎然后高潮的渠道”，右边是“肛交”，红色的油笔画的歪歪扭扭，两者之间没有找到重合的位置，在各自的方向偏离蔓延着，塞得他大脑里满满当当。

羽生结弦不忍心金博洋这样无知无觉接受这个打击，走过去从后面搂住他的肩膀，谁知金博洋像是受惊了一样很厉害的抖了一下，回头看见是羽生，才无力的抱怨：“你吓到我了。”

“天天有没有听说过前列腺？”

“有。”金博洋想起来坐公交车时前面座椅上的广告，男性医院的广告，列举了数十种疾病，就包括前列腺的什么病，他记不太清楚。

“那天天有没有去医院做过……嗯……后面的检查？”

通过刚刚的“肛交”，金博洋合理推测出羽生说的后面是指哪里，表情不自然的嘟囔着，回答“没有。”

“是这样的……前列腺就藏在后面，是可以，可以给人快感的地方……”

羽生说不下去了，可金博洋已经明白，明白的很彻底。他轻轻退出羽生的怀抱，和他面对面，直视着他的眼睛。

“所以我要先把自己清理干净，然后你…来帮我找到前列腺，是吗？”

思维导图连在一起了。

金博洋的用词又直白又委婉，好像犹抱琵琶半遮面的美人儿。面对这样摸不穿情绪的小孩，羽生结弦头一次、不、是被从未有过的无力感给席卷了。他将残酷的现实说出口了，可一切不仅仅是你情我愿的推进任务，而是长久的离心。

“天天，不然我们今天不做任务了，额外任务我去受着。”他慌忙抓住金博洋要去拿瓶瓶罐罐和管子的手，央求道：

“我，我不能让你……”

“想什么呢？”金博洋却突然笑了，温柔又不失拒绝的掰开羽生的手，“他们的尿性你还不懂吗？今天的任务如果不做，明天还会锲而不舍的原样出给我们。我们非得按照他们铺好的路线走不可，不然……”

金博洋突然凑近了。

“我们一定要好好出去。”

他想说至少要让自己帮帮他清理，不要让他一人面对这些陌生的步骤。可被金博洋强硬的拒绝了，说我要是连这些都被你看见我还活不活了？而且这上面有使用步骤，他能做得来的。

甚至在关洗手间的门之前，金博洋还在和他开玩笑，说就当是医生帮自己检查了，不会心态崩坏的。独留羽生一人焦急的候在门口，进退两难。

他突然觉得自己是在见死不救，可他除了这样做没有别的退路。金博洋不知道把刀放在哪里了，他怎么找也找不到，焦头烂额的时候看见挂着的显示器，很想一拳打烂它。最终这一拳，也只能虚无的砸在了白色的墙壁上。

这一声巨响吓坏了浴室里正在默默流眼泪的小孩。他克服着心理上的障碍，逞强的向自己灌输这是某种医疗手段，医院里既然有医治这种病的广告，也一定有很多人向他一样需要让别人用指尖插进后面查看前列腺的情况吧。他好不容易揉松了紧张的入口，把已经沾了润滑的灌肠剂的细长开口塞进去，就已经受不了的趴在浴缸边大口喘气了。而后他好不容易摸清怎样把这些液体转移到肚子里，挤压瓶体的瞬间软了身体，躺在冰凉的浴室地板上哆嗦，手却不敢松开，生怕液体回流。

他还记得瓶子下压着那张注意事项纸条上写着挤压的时候不能太用力，不然肚子会痛，看来是刚刚自己太使劲了。等把所有液体悉数注入到肠道内，他只感觉五脏六腑都在翻搅，明明房间是冷的，金博洋已是满头大汗，他很想把这糟心玩意儿赶紧都排出去，他觉得他难受的要死了，可是堵住唯一出口的手正是他自己的，他暂时还不能松开。想想就委屈的要扭成一团了。

纸条上写着5-10分钟，他就默认五分钟了，能忍10分钟的都是神仙。不知不觉流出的生理泪水被金博洋胡乱的抹了一把，透过模糊的泪眼去辨认浴室里的钟表走了几格，当初自己还奇怪明明雾气会把表面糊得严严实实，现在终于明白浴室里的钟表是如此用途。沉浸在忍耐中的小可怜就在此时听到外面一声巨响，吓得差一点憋不住直接泄在地上，肚内又一次像钻进了孙悟空一样翻天覆地，他不由得另一只手捂住鼓起来的肚子，发出了长长的哀鸣声。

“天天！你怎么了天天！”外面的人听见他的哭腔立刻想要推门进来，金博洋不知哪来的力气，疼的直哆嗦，却拼尽力气大声吼着“别进来！”外面的羽生似乎也红了眼睛，他能听见羽生在吸鼻子。可现在不是安慰他的时候，他该把肚子里的东西排出来了，只能狠狠心爬得离门近一点，恳求着：

“你……去卧室，不要听……求你…呜……”

“好好，我不听！天天你难受要叫我！”门外的人一叠声的回应着跑开了，他终于可以放心大胆的办事了。

羽生离得远听不细致，只能听见冲马桶的声音，紧接着大概隔了两三分钟吧，响起了浴室喷头的流水声，最后是金博洋奶声奶气的呼救。拧开门把手的一瞬间，羽生看着浴缸里的小孩，本来压下去的哭意再一次被勾了起来。

金博洋浑身发抖，坐在浴缸里；地上是已经空了的灌肠剂；他裹着浴巾满脸泪痕，浴巾不够大，他的小腹和前胸都暴露在羽生面前。看见羽生出现在他面前，金博洋颤抖着朝他伸出手，羽生立刻上前握住了。

“我的腿……没有力气了，你能……”

“能。”

羽生先拿来自己的那条浴巾，裹住金博洋的下身和大腿，紧接着一个用力把湿漉漉的小人儿拦腰抱在怀里。金博洋胳膊软软的搂着羽生的脖子，却把头死死的埋在他胸前，也不管什么害羞不害羞了，只想让这地狱般的时间立刻结束。

脸已经丢尽了，还差这点吗？

金博洋被羽生轻轻地塞进黑色的厚被里，心砰砰的跳，拉住羽生的手问他要去哪里。不知为何，他本能的不希望羽生离他太远，他怕一转身羽生就无影无踪，再也找不见，于是撑起已经软了的身子要去够他。

于是羽生就先没有出卧室，陪着他，隔着被子拍着他的后背，“天天我在呢。”地安慰着他，只觉得五脏六腑要因为金博洋此刻的脆弱紧紧扭在一起。可是任务还是要做，他不得不暂时留丧失安全感的金博洋先呆在这里，回来的时候已经带上了蓝色的医用手套。

“我不要趴着。”他肯定也趴不住，金博洋心里是有数的，他更不想让羽生直白的看着他的屁股往里插。本能驱使着，他再一次搂住了羽生的脖子，半跪在他腿的两侧，咬住羽生颈侧的衣服，哆嗦着等待着他人生中的第一次被插入。

金博洋就在他怀里，他发出来的细小声音能听的一清二楚。羽生的脑子塞进一块浆糊，昏昏沉沉的，却不忘了让金博洋不要跪着，放心大胆的坐在他腿上，别跪疼了。往手套上涂了足足的润滑油，他试探的往后穴摸，怀里的金博洋立刻紧张的缩紧了后头，双手死死抓住所有能抓的布料，闭上了眼睛迎接命运。

“你，你进来吧……别管我。”

怎么可能不管他！羽生知道，怀里的人的确有着可爱的性格，也有比真实年龄小的长相，可这并不意味着他是个爱哭的小孩。他坚强的狠，却又让人心疼。

羽生把金博洋搂的紧了些，而后手指揉弄起紧缩的穴口来。他能感觉到金博洋在尽力放缓呼吸配合着他，于是在那小口渐渐放松到可以被插入的时候，他暗示的拍了拍金博洋的后背安抚，而后轻轻的插入一根指节。

括约肌立刻剧烈颤抖起来，羽生只听见金博洋一声闷哼，而后就是长时间的沉默。他悄声说着“我再进去一些”，金博洋就自行跨坐的更开了，给他提供方便。于是羽生在金博洋越来越急促的呼吸下，那一根手指插得越来越深，直到整根没入。金博洋再不懂，也绝不会以为这就是结束，他后面感觉很奇怪，很胀，但没有刚刚灌肠时那么疼，咬紧了牙关，他在等待着羽生找到前列腺，那会是他噩梦的开始和结束的钥匙。

羽生的手指改变了方向，不再一味直来直去，而是开始向四周抚摸，一寸一寸的寻找着。而后终于在他擦过手感稍微特殊的一处时，金博洋给了他一些新的反应。

他像是没有预料到一样，浅浅的哼了一声。而后迅速了绞紧了后头，占卜到了自己接下来的命运。羽生不可能装作不知道，他拖的越久，金博洋就越不好受，虽然抱歉，他还是得冲那处下手了。

“天天，我要碰了，可以吗…？”

“快……”

他甚至催促，可见是多不喜欢这个任务。得到了首肯却完全不安心，羽生抬起食指，摸着那处栗子状的突起，在四周打着转确认着位置，而后毫不犹豫，狠狠的冲着阳心按了下去！

“啊啊啊——！”

这快感来的太过突然，金博洋纵使有心理准备，却被这和抚摸性器完全不同的快意打了个措手不及。原本还虚虚的跪着不肯和羽生的腿直接接触，现在他身子一下子失了力气，也就顾不得那么多，实实在在的落进了羽生的怀里。

这突如其来的反应吓了羽生一跳，他这个角度看不见金博洋的性器是否勃起，没有办法判断是伤了他还是走了正确的方向，一时手指轻轻的停在那处不敢动弹。而后忍耐了大概一分钟，金博洋看见羽生还没有反应，气得一拳捶在他右肩，然后像做了坏事四散而逃的小孩一样再一次缩回了他的左肩。

于是那根作乱的手指又开始行动。先是来回的上下拨动，直搞的金博洋闭住嘴巴也发出一声比一声高亢的闷哼，抓在羽生后背上的手越来越用力了；而后看金博洋还没有要高潮的意思，羽生狠狠心，空出来的一只手在金博洋的后背安抚，紧接着又插了中指进去。

“喂！你……”

“抱歉天天，我得…我得让刺激更多一点才够……”

羽生总感觉自己做了非常亏心的事，事实也如此。新伸进去的手指还是干的，生涩的往内里钻去，不似第一次插进去的食指已沾满了前列腺液，手套湿漉漉的贴在皮肤上。等到两根手指终于汇合，动作配合默契的揪住那敏感一处，用指尖一齐摩擦着。骤然被如此对待，金博洋的背脊立刻紧紧绷起，虚脱的张开嘴喘着气，而后毫无防备的被按压了第二次，爆发出本人都失去意识的哀叫。

金博洋害怕了，可这并没有让他挣脱，恰巧相反，他仍然呆在羽生的怀里。他觉得自己脑子不太清醒，直男的屁股里怎么会有这么个不合天理的东西？可是他确确实实的、虽然羽生看不见，但是他的阴茎早就高高勃起了，前面和后面一齐出水，他甚至觉得羽生在后面玩弄的咕滋咕滋的水的声音就在他耳边。怎么能是羽生呢？他紧紧握住羽生的衣服，呆滞的看着上面他扯出的一堆杂乱的褶皱。他在羽生怀里很安心，即使现在在后面搞事情的手是羽生的，他在这个人的怀里仍然能够被安抚。这不对，这都不对。

他就这样丢脸的，仅仅是被两个手指推上了高潮。

而后更不可思议的是，把紧紧抱着的他松开之后，卸了力气的金博洋眼睁睁的看着羽生像今天早上一样，脸慢慢的贴向自己，最终那两片像盛放的鲜花花瓣一般的嘴唇，停在了自己咬的全是齿痕和鲜血的嘴唇上。

不对，这都不对。

这是他失去意识之前脑子里的最后一句话。而后大概过了半天，他被饿醒了，身边就是已经放好的食物和水，屁股也被好好擦干净了，套上了内裤和裤子。而羽生不在。

他们大概在睡觉之前都没法面对彼此了。


	6. day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·这章是阿月的狂野飙车！

深夜和黎明向来都是人们最常思考人生的时刻，夜里的辗转反侧和清晨被噩梦惊醒的惧怕都伴随着金博洋睁开眼重新认知着世界。

如果说喜欢是能够宽慰救赎他的良药，那他宁愿病入膏肓。

他情愿一切的不堪都由自己承担，可为什么偏偏是要和他一同面对，那个人是他眼中的光，是他生命里认定的，最为高不可攀的人。

羽生不该看到这些不堪的。

他觉得哪怕只有自己是满身淤泥，他也认了。

可是为什么是他？

偏偏是他！

是为了将他拉下神坛么？

还是为了让他沾染人间最为污浊丑陋的颜色，让他亲眼看到自己沉浸在情欲中无法自拔是多么可笑和肮脏？

这种被迫的捆绑在一起接受精神和肉体上的双重折磨，让他因为保护自己而不得不一次次妥协地做出那些充满色欲的选择，就这样，那个人在一旁冷眼看着自己在他织就的情欲高潮中沉沦挣扎，没有丝毫的尊严。

思及此，金博洋觉得好冷，他抱住臂膀，将自己整个人蜷缩起来。

他怕。

怕被羽生厌恶，怕自己会沉沦于情欲中而离不开那种几近成瘾的快感，怕他会扭曲想法，对那个清冷如仙的人生出那些不该有的旖旎心思，最后变成汹涌澎湃的渴求与欲望，变成了性爱的奴仆，无法自拔。

可他依旧高贵，依旧完美的如同仙子一般，俯瞰世人。

而自己呢？

满身泥藻，污秽不堪。

他自嘲地笑了笑，无声中咧开了干涩的唇角，微微刺痛传来，他尝到星星点点的血腥味道。

是了，他这会儿没有水喝。

唇角的皮肤因缺水而开裂出细碎的小口，舔唇润上去，酥酥麻麻的痛感传来，像极了唇角被人热情啃咬时的触觉。

可是那热情不都是假象么？

被勾起的情欲蒙蔽了理智，到达高潮时的亲吻还能算得上是真？

别傻了，他现在只是和你一样，被人当成棋子，被迫完成那人恶趣味的游戏罢了。

也许他们之间只有一件事是确定的，那就是完成最后的要求，两个人可以平安出去。

这大概是他们目前为止唯一可以达成的共识。

或者说是为了达到相同的目的，为了保证不受到伤害而顺利离开，他们抛弃了羞耻心，不断地刷新自己承受的下限，在看似恶作剧的玩笑中委曲求全，在一次次绝望中获得性高潮。

前路的道路依旧充满荆棘，就好像他睁开眼后，又将会面临着怎样的难题？

他不知道。

但让他庆幸的是两个人之间还没有实质性的接触，无论是他上了羽生还是羽生上了他，这都将会变成两人心底难以逾越的鸿沟。

会从现在的尴尬变成苦闷吧？

毕竟自己不是他心底那个26岁可以结婚的对象，也同样不是那种温柔可人乖巧听话的日式传统女人，如果真的被要求到那种地步，他也许会选择另一个选项，就算是受伤，终有一天会愈合，可是心底的，他不敢保证。

像无法发泄出身体内无处安放的痛苦，他用力地掐着单薄衣物下的手臂。可笑的自尊心，可怕的尊严，在这里，都将不复存在。

似乎是感到了金博洋的不安与痛楚，羽生在他身后睁开眼，那眼里没有刚刚睡醒后的迷茫，清亮幽深地仿佛是一潭深水。

他盯着金博洋蜷缩成一团的身体，心底不禁叹气。

装着自己睡到迷糊的模样将他整个人隔着被子捞进怀里，紧紧抱住。

金博洋被羽生圈在怀里先是惊诧了一番，还以为是自己情绪波动太大而吵到了他的睡眠，可当他被揉到羽生的怀中，均匀且又绵长的呼吸打在自己的后颈上时，他才放下心来。

靠在身后那人的怀里，感受到胸膛里坚实的跳动，金博洋长出了一口气。

就这样吧。

片刻的安稳算是在这紧张且羞耻的时光里最难能可贵的，就让他暂时沉浸在他怀里，奢侈地享受这些许本就不属于自己的温热胸膛吧。

金博洋蹭了蹭被子边，轻轻地闭上了双眼。

不知又过了多久，金博洋幽幽转醒，小心翼翼地推开羽生轻轻环在他身前的手臂，蹑手蹑脚地爬下床，提前一步溜出了他们住在一起的那间房，来到客厅等着第六天的任务。

如果只是和之前类似的AB选项，那他不介意在自己的身上留下一条疤。

也许，当他们离开后，那道疤会是他们在这不堪的时光里唯一可以留下的记忆。

不管是性爱的高潮还是深入骨髓的射精快感，折辱的都是他们的尊严，是对他们进行精神上的蹂躏。可是精神又是什么呢？他们可以遗忘，可以丢掉，可以在记忆的洪流里彻底地放弃，甚至可以躲起来再也不见这个人，那这些折辱，又将会有什么意义？

他已经想过了，一旦离开这里，他也许会和羽生断了联系吧？这里的一切都是一场梦境，不会有人知道也不会有人提及，这些记忆会被尘封，遗忘在某个角落，随着他这个人，一同消失在羽生的生命中。

他是喜欢羽生的，带着年少的崇拜，敬他如神，视他如光。可如今这份单纯的喜欢里被掺杂了欲望，变得不再单纯。他不知道羽生按着那些要求在他身上爱抚的时候脑子里在想些什么，是单纯且坦诚地为了完成任务？还是会因为他沉浸在高潮中而产生厌恶？

这个没有答案，他也问不出口。

他轻叹着气。

乖巧地坐在沙发上的金博洋等着面前显示屏里的任务。

“Day6

金博洋按照顺序亲吻羽生结弦的眉眼、嘴唇、乳首、腹肌、阴茎、阴囊等六个部位来减轻身后道具的档位，每亲一处可停止三分钟，超过时限档数重新调整到最高。六个部位按顺序亲吻结束后道具可在最低档处持续半小时，无间断亲完三遍为止。

*:道具只允许羽生结弦亲手放入和调整位置，如果违反规则，将进入惩罚模式。”

金博洋在屏幕亮起时便腾地一声站起来了，死死地瞪着屏幕上的字，拳头攥的紧紧的。

“天天，松手。”不知什么时候跑出来的羽生无声无息地走到他身边。

是啊，他们都光着脚的，即便是踩在地上也没有声音。

羽生掰开他的手指，看着手心里被攥出的指甲痕，心疼地揉着。

“天天，我们已经到了这一步了，答应我，不管怎么样选择，你都不能以伤害自己为前提，听到了么？”羽生将他的小手握在自己的手心，在他耳边轻声说着。

金博洋忍着自己内心的酸楚，开口问道:“今天的另一个选项是什么？完不成你的要求最后的惩罚是什么？”

他知道自己的声音有人听的到，也知道对方会回答这个问题。

显示屏里慢慢地浮现一行字，上面说到:“今天没有选择，如果无法完成任务，你们两个将会被分开。至于分开后你们会分别遭遇到什么，你确定想知道？”

金博洋似站不稳一般，微微向后退了一步，羽生见状，忙将他揽入怀里安抚。

“还是好好按照要求来吧，无法达成游戏要求的代价你们付不起。”显示屏上的字似乎在告诫着屋子里的两个人。“如果你想和他都尝尝接纳五个猛男的滋味，我想也可以选择放弃今天的任务接受惩罚。”

“怎么？确定要放弃？”显示屏上最后的界面便是这句话。

“不！不要！不可以！”金博洋在羽生的怀里侧过身子紧紧地抱住他的腰，好像下一秒就会有人冲进来将他们分开一样。

“那就开始吧，倒计时十分钟后如果我看不到你们两个在沙发上开始，惩罚模式将会自动开启。”显示屏在出现这句话后，便开始十分钟倒计时。

羽生抚着怀中人的背安慰他。

“天天……”

“不要说！”金博洋将自己的侧脸埋在他身上，摇着头制止到。

他做不到眼睁睁地看着因为自己的强硬而伤害到羽生，他知道那个惩罚的代价，也知道那句话的言外之意。

所谓的惩罚，不过是用他们的肉体偿还，等他们两个接纳五个人的欲望发泄过后，还会有命么？

他不敢想因为自己的不服从而让羽生被人压在身下侵害的画面，如果这样，他宁愿听从安排做完所有的要求。道具又怎么样？难堪的也不过是他自己而已，三个小时不过忍忍就过去了，又有什么好怕的。至于其他的，昨天自己的后穴已经被他的手指彻底地开拓过，现在如果还害羞……

也未免太矫情了。

暗自下定了决心的金博洋松开了环抱着羽生的胳膊，拉开两个人的距离，他咬了咬唇，神色复杂地看向羽生。

“我们……开始吧。”他说。

羽生点了点头，牵起他的手腕，一前一后地走向洗手间。他知道，那里有他们需要完成任务的全部道具。

十分钟之内就要准备好一切回到客厅的沙发上，刚刚两人在外面磨蹭了一会，进来前羽生看了眼屏幕，还剩八分钟。

洗手间的一个台子上放着一管润滑剂，旁边放着一个造型奇怪的道具，看起来是个无线跳蛋。

可这个跳蛋却与他们认知中的不同。

水粉色的偏粗柱身顶端有两个小巧的硅胶兔耳，跳蛋的下方坠着一条长尾巴，尾巴的末端连接着一个小巧的球，看上去是一个兔子造型，兔耳兔身兔尾一应俱全。

羽生先让金博洋将衣服换下，自己则迅速地洗了一把脸刷了牙。等他洗好手回到金博洋身边时，他已经红着脸将裤子脱掉了。

“你……要不要先用下卫生间？我怕三个小时……时间还够，我出去给你看着，你先……”羽生有些吞吞吐吐的。

金博洋微微点点头，羽生识趣地走了出去。

显示屏倒计时还有六分半。

等到数到4分钟时，金博洋拉开了卫生间的门，示意羽生可以进来了。

见他拿起那个跳蛋，金博洋认命地深吸一口气，用手撑在洗手池旁，弯下腰，将身后容纳的穴口露了出来。

羽生本想给他做个润滑，可没曾想到他自己已经将润滑剂糊在了身后。看他股间的湿漉漉的水痕，羽生不禁摇了摇头，拿过剩下的半管，挤到跳蛋上，然后就着穴口的湿滑，将它送了进去。

那东西一进来便让金博洋不自觉地挺直了背。跳蛋确实粗壮，他后穴还不习惯容纳这个不属于自己的机械物，将他撑的十分不适。

羽生扯过花洒，将他下身到处都是的润滑剂冲洗干净，然后用一旁的干毛巾为他擦了擦，将裤子松松垮垮地套上，一切就算准备完了。

金博洋直起身子想要转身离开这里回到客厅，可刚刚一抬脚，就软了半边身子，身后的异物感太过强烈，他的腿都撑不起来。

羽生慌忙地扶住他，弯下腰，一手扶住他的背，另一手穿过膝弯，直接将他打横抱了起来，快步走回客厅，将人放在沙发上。

此刻的倒计时已经不足两分钟。

羽生叮嘱一句自己马上回来，便一遛烟地跑回了洗手间。

就在倒计时还剩十秒时，羽生打开洗手间的门，带着一身水汽冲了出来。

见他看到倒计时没有归零的那一刻，很明显松了一口气。身上的水珠还没擦干净就匆匆地跑过来，金博洋无声地感慨着，抽过他手上还拎着的毛巾，温柔地为他擦着沾在发尾和脖子上的水迹。

很明显，羽生是冲了个澡之后才出来的。

头发没有全湿，看来只冲了身上。羽生端坐在一旁，任由他那些毛巾擦着自己的脖颈，向下直到手臂。

那认真的眉眼和不自觉流露出的专注与柔情，让羽生心底微微颤动。

他想吻他。

就在这一瞬间涌上心头的念头。

也许这个念头已经很久了，但是从未有过这么急切。

他几乎就要轻启唇瓣，却突然被一声拔高的呻吟打醒了自己这份旖旎的心思。

眼前温柔的面容突然变得难耐痛苦，拿着毛巾的那只手紧紧的抓着手心的那块粗砺绵布，另一只手捂上小腹，细长的腿收紧，整个人仿佛在忍受着什么。

羽生这才猛地一抬头，看见显示屏上的倒计时已经不见了，上面只有Day6的提示题目，和右上角不容忽视的2小时59分40秒告诉着他们，这一场名为时间的煎熬正在缓缓拉开序幕。

“唔……”轻哼的声音在他坚持了三十秒后便从咬紧的牙关里溢出。内里高速跳动的那物震颤着肉穴的敏感处，哪里经受过这样对待的肠壁反射地想将异物挤出去，可奈何那跳蛋似有意识一般，向更深处钻去。

留在外部的乳胶尾巴和末端的小球随着跳蛋本身的震动不断瘙着紧闭的穴口，一内一外的双重夹击仿佛要将他推上极痒的那处。

“你怎么样天天？还……还受得了么？”羽生见他只是短短的一分钟，额头便分泌出了些许汗水，关切地问。

金博洋咬着唇角摇着头，似乎在告诉他自己没事，可那震动的快感太过强烈，让根本就没有办法张口说出什么。他担心只要一开口，那婉转的呻吟声就克制不住了。

羽生见他忍的难受，伸出手托起他的脸颊，擦着他额头的汗水，自己低下头，主动将眉心印在他托起的唇瓣。

柔软的唇刚一接触他的眉眼，体内的跳蛋就停止了震动，金博洋将唇贴在他的眉间喘息着，缓解体内因为过速震动摩擦出来的快意。

羽生垂着眸，金博洋看不到他的眼底，也瞧不出他的表情。他们一仰一俯，没有机会交流。

存在侥幸心理的他将唇从眉心撤下，刚想动一动身子，就被恢复跳动的小物件给震软了腰。

那东西进到了一个刁钻的角度运动着，头端兔子耳朵的软胶体虽然圆润，但却随着震动开始了不容忽视的剐蹭。后面链接的尾巴因为柱身而被带起同样的频率，可唯一不同的是那东西如同小皮鞭一样轻打着穴口环状嫩肉，在下一秒，却不知道会将那一下重击落到何处。

“啊……呼……”明明是一个道具却震出了三四个敏感处的滋味让他含不住那些许娇媚的呻吟。轻喘出声的他低下头，一只手狠狠地抠住沙发上的皮质，留下一条条指甲的痕迹。

“天天……”羽生见他忍的辛苦，凑上前去，刻意避开会触碰到他身下的位置，将人抱在怀里。

刚刚几分钟不到，他便全身有些瘫软，双腿肌肉紧绷，大腿无意识地摩擦着，而后穴已经开始微微吐露湿意了。

润滑剂在高热的体内被高速的搅动搅成一汪水，兜不住地顺着穴口开始缓缓流出。

“听我说，天天。”羽生一手环着他的肩膀，另一只手托高他的下颌，心疼地皱眉。“我想他说的三分钟就是不间断的三分钟，我们必须按照他的要求来，否则你会吃苦的。”

羽生担忧的目光映在金博洋眸中，让他有些读不懂那其中蕴含的深沉意味，脑子里不够清明，他分析不出来他眼中想要说出什么惊人的话语。

于是他错开了。

他从羽生的手中挪开自己的头，轻阖起双眸，阻挡了两个人四目相对时的欲言又止。

眉头轻轻蹙起，他将头一偏，靠在羽生的脖颈处，单薄的身子缩在他的怀里间或地微微颤抖着。

羽生看他忍耐的模样，抬眸看向不远处的显示屏，时间刚刚过了五分钟。

显示屏上文字又变。

他拍了拍怀里的金博洋，示意他睁开眼看向显示屏变化的字。

*:劝告一句，还是乖乖按照游戏规则做吧。这才刚刚开始，其他的震动模式我想你是不会想尝试的，比如……

“不……唔……”金博洋紧紧抓住了羽生的手臂，体内的跳蛋换了另外一种模式，“8”字形摇摆地像更深处钻去，即将要抵在了前列腺那片软肉上，兔耳朵疯狂地刮着肠壁的每一寸褶皱，像是一片片软舌一般在那里纠缠，搅出更加丰沛的水液，让他不自觉地挺直了腰肢想要逃离。

“天天……天天……”羽生焦急地唤着他，可是他对于自己心爱的小孩所遭受的一切折磨都无法分担半分，那种无力与心疼紧紧地攥着他的心脏。

“你要做什么就冲着我来，不要再折磨他了！”羽生愤怒地瞪着屏幕，目光森冷如冰，暴怒地喊着。

“我没事……羽生……你……别……”金博洋见他眉头紧锁，怒火灼红了眼睛，一副要和人拼命的样子，他拉住他。

这几天他们不是没抗争过，每一次不是没有任何反馈就是变本加厉的折腾，身体上的疼痛几乎没有存在过，但是被快感支配的性欲却不断高涨。

这个游戏要的并不是谁肉体上的折磨与鲜血的代价，也不是看谁到最后会走向毁灭。身体上的疼痛给游戏设置者带来暴虐的愉悦并不是他最终的目的，他是想通过性爱一点一点蚕食人的意志，他要的是通过这种手段来勾出人身体内最深沉的欲望，使之成为性爱的奴仆，最终，成瘾。

人的肉体伤害是一时的，即便是彻底毁灭也不过是皮囊一副，可精神上的伤害却是永久的，久到随时回忆起那段过往，都是刻骨铭心的痛。那如同被爬山虎满满包裹住的窗，层层叠叠的叶子交错掩盖，透不得一丝光。

“羽生……唔……你不要生气……没有用的……”体内的玩具不断地搔弄着，金博洋的眼角泌出泪花，欲坠不坠地，十分可怜。

羽生扭过头，捏着手指强迫自己冷静下来，如果真有什么，受苦的必然不会是自己。

可他宁愿是自己。

*:如果我是你就乖乖地躺好按照游戏规则来，激怒我未必是件好事。

体内的跳蛋突然恢复了正常模式，金博洋松了口气，看来刚刚是给他们的惩罚。

“天天还好么？”羽生见他不像刚刚那样紧绷，又长舒着气，整个人都卸了力气瘫在沙发上，大腿却依旧夹的紧紧的。

“没事了……这会还能受得了。”他摇着头，表示已经还好。“羽生，我可以忍耐的，你没必要……没必要为了我激怒他，你放心，我可以不碰你的。”

金博洋一句句话在喘息间断断续续地说着，随即蜷缩起自己无力的四肢，仿佛要用意志力抵抗着在他体内试图翻天覆地的玩具。

自己仅有的就是这一副身体，你想怎么折磨，想怎样蹂躏，那都随你。可羽生不一样，他不知道自己在一遍遍亲吻过他的身体后会对他产生什么不一样的情愫，他不敢赌，更不敢让羽生知道自己可能对他产生了情感上的变化。

游戏设置者在这样的监禁与折辱下也许会达到他想要的结果。他可能真的会向欲望低头，渴求羽生的肉体。

他不能，也不敢。

那个人不该沾上这些不堪，不可以被他染上污浊的颜色，他更不允许是自己将他拉下的神坛。

他已经是半只脚踩在欲望深渊里的人了，不能再拉上羽生。

*:没有人会忍耐过这三个小时的，除非你想看着他精神崩溃。

显示屏里的这句话显然是说给羽生的。

“不会的，我不会的，羽生你相信我，我不会有事的。”面对着显示屏的金博洋看到了这句话，他极力地否认，一遍遍地承诺自己不会有事，脆弱的面庞映在羽生的眼中毫无说服力。

*:我们打个赌吧，他也许能控制住自己不碰你，但是他会求我找个人来满足他，要不要试试？

羽生看到了这行字，心下的痛楚更甚。

究竟会折磨人到什么程度，才会以这种条件求他？自己只能眼睁睁地看着心仪的人在几近崩溃的边缘徘徊而束手无策？

不可以，他不会让这样的事情发生。

“你闭嘴！我不会和你赌的，天天是我的，谁也不能碰他！”羽生怒道。

“天天，你听我说。”羽生坐到他身边，扶起那个蜷缩着的人，温柔地抚着他的脸。“我不会让你自己一个人面对这些折磨的，天天，我舍不得你受苦，不要推开我自己承受这些不堪，如果有可能，我宁愿现在受折磨的是我自己。”

金博洋睁开眼，看着他已经红了的眼眶和目光中满布的心疼与不舍，自己的心底酸酸的。

“天天，有很多话我总是怕吓到你，所以一直不敢说。”羽生轻柔地拍着他的背哄着他。“以前不敢说，是怕你不接受，如今不敢说怕你害怕，可是今天我没办法藏着自己的心事看着你受折磨。我知道你想自己一个人挨过三个小时的任务，天天，我真的会怕你精神奔溃。”

羽生看着金博洋动了动的嘴唇，伸出一只手指抵在了上面，止住了他即将出口的话。

“不用和我争辩，我知道你就算是难受到要死，也会顾及我的想法，可是天天，我喜欢你，我不能眼睁睁地看着你替我受苦。”听到羽生这一席话金博洋瞪大了双眼，那小鹿一般圆圆的眼睛里充满了惊讶。

“很惊讶么？”羽生笑了笑，那里面有着吐露真心后的愉悦与释然。“这个担子背在我身上很久了，久到不知道应该从何说起。”

他将头放在他的耳边，整个人圈住他带入怀中。“我甚至庆幸过和我关在一起的是天天而不是别人，如果不是你，也许之前的几天我都会选择另一个选项，我不怕痛，因为伤痛可以让我清醒，也可以让我明白，我真心想要的是谁。”

“所以，天天，请你不要推开我，这些理应该让我和你一起承受。”羽生说着，在他的耳边印下一个轻吻，柔声地劝着他。

闻言，金博洋的眼角滚出大颗的泪水，他从未想过羽生是这样的想法，也从不知道，原来他是喜欢自己的。这种山穷水尽处的柳暗花明，仿佛让他看到了生机。

“你说……你喜欢我？”金博洋抖着声音，像是在确认他话语中的准确性一般询问道。

“是的，喜欢你……”羽生深吸一口气，似是决定了什么一般。“甚至可以说……爱你……”

鬓边耳语，最温柔不过是你。

“为什么……为什么要现在告诉我？”金博洋哭着问到，整个人因为情绪和身后道具的跳动而轻微地颤抖着。

“因为我怕……”羽生蹭着他的侧脸，似感慨一般。“我是真的怕。我怕你受到伤害，我怕我最终会失去你，你知道么，当第一天醒来后我发现你不在我身边的那一刻，我真的快要疯了。天天，在这个地方我什么其他的都不怕，受伤也好，折磨也罢，那都是可以量化的东西，也可以通过时间来修复愈合的，可唯独你，是失去了，就再也找不回来的。天天，我请你为了我，放弃那些想要自己一个人承担的想法。我们的命运是绑在一起的了，不管你接不接受，目前我们都改变不了现状，所以请你不要做出让我后悔一生内疚一生的事情。”

“我……唔……”金博洋吸吸鼻子试图稳定自己的情绪，可是并没有什么用，身后不断加速撞击着的道具让他有些稳不住身体。

“天天可以不接受我的表白。”羽生贴着他自嘲地笑了笑。“但是我想让你知道，你对我来说并不是负担，而我的感情却容易变成你的负担。”

“不，你不是负担，从来……从来都不是……”金博洋微微摇着头，笑容满是苦涩。“你完全可以不用告诉我这件事的，这样……我就会成为你的弱点，他们会用我来威胁你的。”

“天天，他们不傻，他们早就知道你对我的重要性了。”羽生伸出手摸了摸那人被汗水打湿的鬓角，抚上细白的面颊，“只是你自己不知道罢了。”

“你真的比你想象中的更加重要。”他说。

你是否体会到过午后狂风骤雨席卷结束时的阳光照耀，那一弯彩虹挂在天幕的另一端，湿漉漉的空气伴着微风而来，让人无比舒畅，也无比心安。

金博洋听到自己胸膛里鼓动的心脏，一下下地昭示着与以往不同的速率。

“嗯。”他轻声地应着，伸出手臂抱住羽生，似是答应什么。

“那么金博洋先生，我现在要亲吻我的男朋友了，希望你不要介意。”羽生轻轻托着他的后脑，在他根本来不及反应的时候，将唇印在了他的唇上。

金博洋被羽生的动作吓到瞪大了眼睛，当他还来不及做什么的时候，后穴里的跳蛋因为他们的亲吻而突然停下，这让他终于可以得以喘息。

三分钟，他知道他们之间的这个亲吻可以让身体内的那个道具停止三分钟。

这个吻虽然不是他主动的，但是满足了亲吻嘴唇的条件，所以被算作任务中的一项，让他获得了三分钟的喘息时间。

这个吻带着温柔与爱意极尽缠绵，金博洋觉得自己的灵魂脱离了躯体，在羽生的怀中被亲吻，被爱抚。那是超脱了肉欲的舒畅，让他忍不住轻哼。

湿滑的舌尖舔舐着柔软的唇瓣，覆上一层潋滟水光。唇部的肌肤最为薄嫩敏感，四处相贴间带来的触觉太过美好，以至于他们像是渴求了多日水源的沙漠旅人，终于在蓦然回首处寻找到让他们足以生存下去的生命之湖。

辗转、吮吸、热切、痴缠，羽生从不知道一个人的唇可以如此甜美，如此让他流连忘返。

舌尖拂过齿列，细小的摩擦带来的是鼻声的轻哼，羽生紧紧抱住他的背，让他仰面扑在自己怀里。唇齿勾缠，轻舔藏在一侧的尖锐虎牙，让怀中人忍不住要微微退开。

这即是真情流露，又是两个人今天的任务，于情于理羽生都不可能让他临阵脱逃。扶着他后脑的手揉着他脖颈细白的皮肤，将人牢牢地锁在怀里，由不得他挣脱。

闭合的齿关被吻的松动，看准时机的软舌撬开那贝齿中的缝隙，如同撬开一颗紧闭的蚌，只等着坚硬的外壳被用力掰开后，露出其中软嫩细滑的蚌肉。

确实足够软嫩。

小巧红润的舌尖怯生生地藏在口腔里，被入侵而来的软舌逼的无处安放，只能被迫与他在不甚宽广的空间里一同起舞，摩擦出别样的水声和酥麻的快感。

羽生的吻极具诱惑，他的舌就像引诱夏娃的那条蛇一样狡猾，裹缠挑逗中，让怀里的人瘫软无力，甚至比身后那个作恶的道具更甚。

长达三分钟的缠绵拥吻，羽生轻阖着双眸，他不会在这个时候盯着自己的爱人，因为他知道，这个人所有的勇气都用在追赶他的脚步上了，他又怎么会急在这一刻睁着眼睛逼迫他质询自己的内心呢？

他不看，是不想给金博洋压力，在这种情况下表白确实是最坏的做法，天生骨子里就执拗的他曾经想过多次，要在一场盛大的冰演时，对着自己心爱的人表白，当着全世界人的面向他说出自己的爱意，也请所有人都见证自己的感情，他会承诺一辈子的时光来爱他，呵护他。

只可惜，天不遂人愿。

在这种场景下表白一点都不浪漫，也没有仪式感，羽生的心里还是很不甘心。

可金博洋的脑子里就没有机会想这么多了。这不到二十分钟的时间里他接受了太多的意外。从看到任务那一刻起的惊讶，到被羽生亲手放入道具的羞耻，从独自忍耐内里的折磨，再到听到他真情实意的表白，金博洋觉得自己仿佛应该还在梦里，还在那没有清醒的虚幻中。

可是唇舌被纠缠的感觉正在告诉他，他所经历的一切都是真实的。

他感受的到羽生灵活的舌在他的口腔内游走，蹭着他的上颚，缠起他来不及反应的舌，濡湿的水声在交贴的唇瓣间啧啧传出。

这是个火辣辣的热吻。

热情到他根本招架不住羽生的攻势，只能软着身子倒在他的怀中，仰面抬起自己的脸，继续承受着他充满爱意的亲吻。

气氛变得暧昧缠绵，空气中仿佛都多了一丝情欲的味道，烧灼着两个人。

“嗯……唔……”羽生明显感觉到怀中的人突然绷直了身体，闷哼出声，用力挣扎着想要推开他。

“怎么了？天天？你怎么样？”羽生松开他的唇瓣慌乱地问。

金博洋喘着粗气，“没……没事……应该……应该是三分钟到了……”说着便看向了另一旁的显示屏，上面的时间在一点一点地减少。

恢复震动了的道具还在他身体内持续地折磨着肠壁，下一秒会撞击到哪里就连他自己都不知道。

趴在羽生怀里的人想要爬起来，却因为手脚都已经酸软只能无力地撑在那里。

“天天，继续吧……”羽生看入他的眼底，坚定地说到。

“我……”他还是有些怯懦。

“听话，我是你的，一切都听你的，但同样，我希望你不要伤害到我爱的人。”羽生抚上他的脸，眼里都是醉人的柔情，“我的小爱人他太倔强，天天要帮我照顾好他。”

说完这句话羽生松开了怀中的人，在他透着震惊的目光里，脱掉刚刚冲完澡后急匆匆穿上的上衣。

臂膀上的肌肉坚实有力，羽生向来是瘦削但却精致的身形，身上的每一处肌肉都是硬邦邦的。

以前在更衣室的时候他也曾见过他换考斯滕，那时候昏黄的灯光下，皮肉上都镀了一层柔光。那时的他从未有过什么旖旎的心思，可如今……

羽生的身材和自己的很不一样，他精壮有力，肩膀看着就要比自己结实很多，胸肌鼓鼓的，上肢力量一直都很不错，所以他才能将那么多冰上动作做的张弛有度。

这几天他们相互也见过彼此的身体，虽然大多数都是自己被按平任处置，但不管怎么说，自己都不应该对着羽生这副身子垂涎三尺啊。

“我……”金博洋还是有些犯难，哆哆嗦嗦的向后缩着。

“不用怕，来吧。”羽生抬着自己的上身挺起坚实的胸膛，一只手撑在身后，就像平日里训练时一样，可在现下的光景又多了一层暧昧和欲望。

那紧致的胸膛弧线完全呈现在金博洋的眼前，那人的另一只手放在了他的颈后扶着他。

到羽生的乳首上亲吻这几个字如同弹幕一样飘过，随之而来的是另外那几个部位被折合成汉字也跟在其后。

大概飘过的时候是方正小标宋体初号字加粗吧……

总之他满脑子都是羽生身上对应的各个部位。

身后的穴道被震的酥麻，里面的水液顺着臀缝开始滑落，极痒。

他悄悄地蹭着大腿解痒，眼睛却一动不动地盯着羽生的脸，似乎想在那里看到他的后悔。

也许他后悔了，就可以让自己一个人忍着吧？

可是没有。

羽生甚至在手上用了些力气防止他临阵脱逃。

他敛眸，将目光转向羽生左侧的乳首，那里只是一个黄豆大小的小乳粒，点缀在鼓胀坚实的胸肌上，周围的乳晕都是棕黑色的。

和自己的很不一样。

他以前是淡粉色的，可后来变成了浅棕，他知道这是自己成长了之后的表现，但羽生这个颜色……

亲，你是特别成熟了对么？

他凑上前去，又突然抬眼看着羽生，仿佛是在做最后的确定。

羽生低头看着他，轻轻点了点头，随即他就看到那一对泛着水光的丰润唇瓣，覆上了自己左胸前。

不是单纯的印上一个吻，而是将整个乳粒纳入口中，温热湿润且又柔软的唇给他带来的是难以自制的欲望和呼啸而来的快感。

金博洋挪了挪身子，将两只手撑在羽生的腰侧，自己则半趴在他身前，头埋到他的胸膛，嘴里吮吸着那一侧小巧的乳首。与此同时，自己穴道里的跳蛋也停了下来，让他不得不在心底感叹这个游戏设置者的恶趣味。

羽生的手依旧在他的后颈处摸着，间或地缠着他的发尾，轻抚那脆弱脖颈间的寸寸皮肉。

“天天……”羽生轻声唤着他。

“嗯？”金博洋抬眼，从鼻腔里哼出声回答他，唇却没有离开他的胸前。

这次他可不敢傻到不满三分钟就放开，之前吻他眉眼的时候还以为能够侥幸，结果却是白白浪费了自己的一次机会不说，还让跳蛋进入了惩罚模式。

“是不是左右各三分钟？”羽生问到。

金博洋知道他说的什么意思，眨了眨眼睛，也不敢确认。

羽生偏过头看了一眼显示屏，上面除了还有倒计时2小时40分的字样外，下面还有一行小的计时，大概是他在这个部位停留的时间。

等到三分钟的倒计时结束，羽生示意金博洋试试另外一侧，看看还会不会继续倒计时，如果左右分别来算的话，可以给他多延长三分钟的无震动时间，三遍算下来，也有九分钟。

不是他锱铢必较，只是他知道，三个小时的跳蛋如果不停歇的话，自己眼前这个人会被折磨成什么样。

金博洋点了点头，微微偏过来，含住了羽生右侧乳粒，如刚刚一样，细密地吮吻着。

可体内的跳蛋却在此刻猛烈地震动起来，毫无章法地蹭着他湿滑的内里，让他直接软了手脚，趴在了羽生的身上。

羽生抱住他翻了个身，两个人侧躺在沙发上，掰开他攥的紧紧的手掌握在手中，心疼地抚着他的背等着这一波过去。

等到他从紧绷的状态中松懈下来，已经是两分钟之后了。

“我没事……”他缓过来之后安慰着紧张的羽生，声线还在微微颤抖。“看来不是左右各算三分钟的，这个应该是顺序错了给予的惩罚吧。”

金博洋枕着羽生的胳膊，被他圈在自己和沙发背中间，仰头说道。

“现在呢？”他担忧地问。

“现在受得了，只要不剧烈，应该没什么问题。”他喘着气回答着。

羽生急的没有任何办法，他见怀中人如此难受，自己却改变不了什么结果。

他很少有这种无力感。

“你别急。”金博洋拍了拍他握住自己的手，试图安慰他，“只要顺序不再出错，应该就可以……还剩两个半小时，我……大概还要继续……”

他说着就有些害羞地低下头，剩下的部位就没有那么容易了。

“天天，我只要你好好的，其他的我都会配合，别害怕，我陪你。”羽生说完在他头顶的发旋处印上一个轻吻。

“来吧。”他说。

金博洋夹紧自己的后穴撑起身子，黏腻的汁水已经沾湿了他身后的布料，低速震动的跳蛋给他留了薄面，没有太过摩擦敏感点，让他不至于根本爬不起来。

“我躺着你会不会方便一点？”羽生问到。

“嗯……”他点点头应到。

金博洋想到一会还要亲吻他的下身，自然是让他躺好别动，如果是坐着的，那他要在羽生的全程直视下亲他身前那物件么？

那他还能不能要这张老脸了。

不行不行，怕了怕了。

还是躺下吧！

羽生闻言动了动，仰面躺倒在沙发上，金博洋怕他着凉，将他的上衣扯过来盖在他身上，遮住了精壮的胸肌，还有已经被他吻到挺立的乳尖。

白嫩的小手摸上形状完美的腹肌，跪在他腿旁，解开他牛仔裤的扣子，露出完整的腹部肌肉。

俯下身，将唇贴在那隆起的肌肉上，感受到他每一次呼吸带动起肌肉的起伏，让他不由地渴望触碰他这形状美好的肌理。

羽生在心底默念着一些无关紧要的话，喷在腹部的气息太过湿润，唇瓣划过内一条肌肉纹理让他有些控制不住向下身冲去的热浪，腿间的巨物貌似有了即将复苏的趋势。

倒计时很快就结束了，金博洋抬起自己的脸看了看羽生。躺在那里的他微微皱着眉，好看的脸上有些晦暗不明的神色，这让金博洋不自觉地捏住了手指，不知道他是不是厌恶自己的触碰。

身体内的跳蛋一如之前一般低速地动着，这倒是让他有时间胡思乱想了起来。

羽生回过来神时，金博洋正低着头，左手用力地捏着右手的小指，不知道在思考什么，只是整个人都被低气压笼罩着，看样子是很难受。

而且是心上很难受。

“天天，怎么了？”羽生撑起上半身问。

“没什么……”他摇着头似乎要将情绪掩藏起来，“下一步……”他吞吞吐吐的。

“我们这几天不是都很坦诚了么？天天还有什么不好意思的？”羽生故作轻松地笑着说，生怕自己的情绪不对，让金博洋又重新捡起来想要自己硬扛的想法。

“话是这么说，可是你……真的不介意么？”他问到。

“其他人的话，我是不会让他碰我的，但是你不一样，天天，你永远都和其他人不一样。”羽生极其认真地说着。

“哦……那……那我继续了……”金博洋跪坐在一旁，怯生生地问了一句。

“嗯。”羽生应着，便躺了回去，等着金博洋动手。

这好像是他第一次给其他男人脱裤子。这个认知突然跑到金博洋的脑海里，让他腾地红了脸。

拉下牛仔裤的拉链，热乎乎的一团被深灰色的内裤包在那人的双腿间，看起来就是沉甸甸的。

他想起了当年的紫色衣服的走疯……

那是冰场上恣意撒下的荷尔蒙，撩得群众欢呼声迭起，可是当他偶然看到羽生那场照片时，也不得不承认……你那天是被谁勾引了么？还是忘了穿DB？为啥凸成那样？

自从第四天的时候他们接受了那个任务，他不是没见过羽生的那个物件，不得不说，走疯那时候还是……小了的……

拉下牛仔裤，将羽生的性器从内裤中释放出来，还在沉睡的巨物软趴趴地趴在那黑色丛林间。看着他两腿间的毛发，他又回想起自己当天被他亲手剃了耻毛的羞辱感。

金博洋扁扁嘴，心底咒骂着游戏设置者，手上却不得不扶起羽生沉甸甸的器物。

好在与小羽生有过一次照面的机会，要不然他现在当场就表演个原地爆炸！可是现在回想起来，那次的照面也并不愉快！那是他第一次给男人服务，只是没想到，到了最后竟然被颜射……

甩甩头，他将脑子里前两天的画面甩的干净，看着羽生小腹上亮晶晶的都是被自己亲出来水痕，他怕他着凉，扯过一旁刚刚为他擦过水珠的毛巾，盖在了他的小腹上。习惯性地咬了咬唇，深吸一口气，俯下身子，将自己的唇贴到那个还在疲软的性器上。

羽生偏过头目光不再向下。他盯着墙壁上的显示屏数着秒，那上面的倒计时又开始了。

不是单纯的唇瓣紧贴着他的性器，金博洋扶起那处，微微张开自己的唇，将藏起来的头端含到了嘴里。

“呼……天天……你不用的……”羽生察觉到了他的动作，一股热流直直冲向了下腹，那疲软的性器似乎在这一秒间就变的硬挺了。

白嫩的手扶着微微挺起的热物，张开嘴含的更多，也含的更深。鼻尖抵上他下腹部，黝黑的耻毛擦上他白嫩的脸颊，划出一道道细微的红痕。

其实他也不知道自己会做到这种程度，他以为自己是抗拒的，可是真的当自己俯下身子亲吻时，他又觉得自己应该做些什么。

他的亲吻对羽生来说原本应该是一种折磨。

每一处敏感点的撩拨，每一次的亲吻与贴合，他当真会没有感觉么？

不可能的。

自己身后的跳蛋尚且还有缓和的时间，可羽生这样甘愿受着撩拨与折辱，究竟这是在摧残谁的精神世界？

金博洋不想继续想下去了，所以他付诸了行动。

一只手握着他已经硬挺的性器根部揉搓，自己则用唇包住牙齿，在他的头端吸吮着，口腔内的软舌一圈一圈地打着转，抵在光滑的肉头上来回摩擦。

“哈……天天……你别……”羽生被他激的轻喘出声，这样热情的挑逗让他想到前天那人伏在他腿间为他服务时的可怜模样，粗长的性器擦着软舌抵住喉咙口的嫩肉，紧紧依附的感觉让他被快感搅弄的几近升天。

记忆里的感觉太过美好，以至于如今遇到了相似的待遇，他便开始回忆起那时的美妙快感了。

金博洋感觉到了他口中的热物开始涨大硬挺，这是不是可以证明，眼前这个人对他是有渴望的，有需求的？如果答案确定的话，那他做这些，也并不是不值得的。

心下得到了确定的答案，金博洋的动作也越发的快了起来，拉下包裹的那层外皮，口腔微动吸吮头端，舌尖抵着冠状沟摩擦，手指轻蹭着每一条因为鼓胀起来之后而爆出的青筋，手掌微微施力按压，不意外地听到了羽生的轻喘和压抑的低吟。

这是羽生今天到目前为止最舒爽的三分钟，同样也是最难挨的三分钟。性器上传来的包裹与摩擦，那湿润柔软的触觉与裹缠，让他没办法忽视腾升而起的快意。伏在他两腿间的头一前一后的动着，致力于为他带来更加深沉的性欲。

后穴的跳蛋恢复了震动，他知道三分钟到了。

松开包裹他头端的唇和软舌，金博洋乖巧地跪坐在那里，目光向下，看着柱体根部的那一处接下来需要亲吻的目的地。

“天天……”羽生伸出手拦住了想再次俯身的人，丝毫没有顾虑自己是否还在光溜溜的溜鸟，撑起上半身和他对视着。

“你不喜欢么？”金博洋错开目光，微微低着头不敢看他。

“不是……我喜欢……但是……”羽生不知道这话要怎么说出口。

“你既然喜欢，那其他的都不重要了。”金博洋抬起头，认真地说道。

“可是……”羽生担心他的情绪。

“没什么可是的。”他十分平静。“我不能只想到自己而不顾及你的感受，你说的对，我们的命运是绑在一起的，所以我也不能眼睁睁地看着你受苦。”

“我不想委屈你，天天，你可以只完成任务的，其他的，不要做了。”羽生拉住他的胳膊，心疼地说。

“我不觉得委屈……”他呢喃到。

“他不就是想看到我们相互折磨么？折磨我的身体，折磨你的精神，可是我为什么要听他的？我这样做也是希望你能好过一点。羽生，我需要的不是你一味地付出，我也想让你舒服，让你开心。”他说的着急，眼角似乎又有些湿润，说到这里他倒是怕羽生生出什么别的想法。“除非……你嫌弃我……”

是嫌弃他吧……

嫌弃他转变的这么快，嫌弃他不够克制自己，嫌弃他这样主动，嫌弃他不够矜持。

也许也会厌恶他……

厌恶他在这样的环境下沉溺于欲望的支配，整个人整颗心都没办法抵抗翻涌的情潮，他会不会觉得自己是个“人尽可夫”的人？虽然自己不是个女的。

想到这里，自己仿佛被人掐住了咽喉，发不出声音也吸不到氧气。

“我怎么会啊……怎么舍得嫌弃你……”羽生喟叹地说。拉住他胳膊的手向上抚上他的脸颊，上面还有被蹭出的红痕，他心疼地揉着。

“我只是不想让你做自己不甘愿的事。喜欢你是我没有办法控制的情感，你不用因为这样有什么负担。不喜欢我也没关系，对我没感觉也没关系，我只想让你平平安安的。你不需要觉得亏欠了我什么而做这些，天天，我只想看见你笑。”羽生温柔地说着，眼里盛满了醉人的波。

你体会过那种氧气耗尽即将沉入海底时，有人拉着你离开了那潭深渊的感觉么？水带来的窒息感突然间消散，那一刻你的身体和意识也随之活了过来，你感受的到世间万物的嘈杂，而不是深沉入海的无声。

“我没有，我做这些也是心甘情愿的，羽生，你要是真的不嫌弃我，就别推开我好么？”他用湿漉漉的眼睛望着那人，让羽生没办法拒绝。

“可是……”他也有自己的坚持。

“我不听可是，你要是不让我这样做就是嫌弃我，那你走，走啊，离远点，别管我的死活！”羽生不知金博洋怎么就突然发了脾气，推推搡搡的拉下他的手赶他离开。

其实金博洋也不过就是闹一闹，他已经豁出去自己的脸皮了，可羽生还是顾及这个顾及那个，他知道羽生是怕他勉强，怕他委屈自己，可是他心底那点小心思真的不能太直白地说出来，总不能让他坦白地和羽生说，自己并不讨厌他的喜欢，也不讨厌他的触碰吧？

这么明显被掰弯了的话，他怎么能说？明明在这之前他都是个喜欢女孩子的直男！

所以他闹，他就吃准了羽生不会丢下他自己一个人。

羽生见他眼眶里的泪水再也盛不住，顺着脸颊流淌下来，鼻尖红红的，身子就算是微微颤抖着，手上还不忘一直推开自己。

“天天！”羽生将他圈在怀里紧紧地抱住，“只要你开心，你想做什么都行，我不拦着你了，你别哭……”

金博洋在他赤裸的肩上蹭了蹭眼泪，扁着嘴问:“真的？”

“嗯，真的。”羽生一下又一下地抚着他后脑，

“那你躺下。”金博洋还带着哭腔指挥到。

“不要勉强自己……”羽生摸了摸他柔软的耳垂，叮嘱了一句认命地躺回到沙发上。

“我才不会。”金博洋小声顶着嘴，见他躺好了，像撒气一样一把就攥住了他身前硬挺的根部，激的羽生突然绷紧了全身的肌肉。

恶作剧的行为让金博洋小小地开心了一下，随即便亲上根部的囊袋，不意外地听见了羽生小小的闷哼。

柔软的舌顶着其中明显的小球，吸着下端略微褶皱的皮肤，用小虎牙轻轻地磨蹭着，口水糊满了他双腿间。

他的嘴里含的满满的，此刻金博洋无比庆幸羽生去冲了个澡，否则自己要怎么下口？

透明的腺液从羽生顶端的裂口缓缓留下来，他尝到了男性浓重的荷尔蒙的味道，让他自己也忍不住情动。

收缩的后穴用力地吞着内里的的跳蛋，可是隔靴搔痒永远也解不了持续高涨的情欲，他不自觉地晃着下身，清楚地感知到自己的前端也有些硬了。

这多不好意思。

三分钟倒计时结束，显示屏突然变换了字。

*:第一闭环已完成，你获得了三十分钟的休息时间，跳蛋可取出也可重新放入，但必须由羽生结弦操作。

看到这一句话，金博洋突然卸了力气趴在了羽生的小腹上。

“天天……你要不要先取出来？”羽生问他。

当然要！

谁要含着他待半个小时啊！

显示屏上的三十分钟已经开始倒计时，羽生看了看趴在自己危险部位的人，拍了拍他，让他起身自己处理一下。

“你……你先给我取出来吧……至于其他的……我觉得等下还要继续……”金博洋说的吞吞吐吐，完全没有了刚刚耍赖撒泼的气势。

“嗯。”羽生应着，将上衣套上，扯过毛巾遮住自己硬挺的下身，等着金博洋转身。

解开裤子褪下，将身后穴口暴露给那人，羞涩地遮住自己的半张脸趴下，说什么都不肯抬起来。

太羞耻。

羽生撑开他的臀瓣，看着湿漉漉的后穴抽出一边的纸巾为他擦了擦。手指伸到穴口内，摸到跳蛋兔子尾巴尖上的小球，掐住那里将整个东西从他体内一寸一寸地拽出来，被刺激到的穴肉像小嘴一般一收一吸地箍着那东西。穴口的肉环被兔身撑平，看起来可怜的很。

“唔……呼……”东西取出来的过程搅的他闷哼出声，跳蛋彻底脱离他身体的时候，他忍不住扭了扭腰，晃了晃自己白嫩的臀肉，刺激着他身后的人忍不住俯下身亲了亲那丰厚软绵的臀，吓的金博洋差点窜出去。

羽生又给他擦了擦带出来的水液，将他的裤子拉好，抱住他两人侧躺在沙发上紧紧地贴在一起享受着任务中偷来的二十多分钟可喘息的时间。

抱在一起相互依偎在沙发上的两个人发现半个小时的时间很快就度过了，距离倒计时结束还有一分钟前，显示屏闪着提示的红光，那模样仿佛它要爆炸了一样。

羽生和金博洋心知肚明，这是提醒他们，是时候开始下一轮闭环任务。

半个小时的相拥足够他们两个消下去所有的邪火，金博洋转过身，示意羽生将东西给他放进去。

“你……放外面一点吧……太深了难受，而且……它自己会跑……”他是搞不懂这个破东西是什么高科技，无线不说还震动模式那么多，也不知道是谁设计出来的，他一定是对性生活质量不满！

金博洋心里吐槽着，注意力是被转移了。

跳蛋刚放进去就开始自顾自地向内部扎去，让他还来不及拉起裤子就被震动的软了腰。

后面的美好光景被羽生彻彻底底地看在眼里，就连穴口是怎么吐出内里蕴存的水液，都是一清二楚。

几乎同时，他的小兄弟立刻站了起来。

金博洋似是没发现这个问题，软着腰转过身，扑向羽生被抱了个满怀。

这是第二遍了。

一回生，二回熟，该说的两个人都说的很清楚了，现在也没必要扭扭捏捏。

坐上羽生岔开的大腿，两人面对面地，金博洋托起他的头，大大方方地将自己的唇印上了他的眉眼。不同于第一次的轻吻，他这次一点点地啄吻着他眉眼的轮廓，呼吸打上额头，倒有那么一点纯情的意味。

不是他急，他明显地感觉到这次的震动幅度和频率与之前的不一样了，所以会越来越剧烈么？

思考到这里，金博洋心下不禁计算着。

现在的时间足够在倒计时归零前做完三个闭环任务，但是第三个做完后还有没有停止的那半个小时？如果没有那他可不能这么着急把第二次的任务完结了，否则等他都做完了最后剩半个多小时自己是一定要硬抗的。

亲完羽生的眉眼后顺着他的鼻尖蹭到鼻尖，就在他要抬唇主动吻上那柔软的唇瓣时，金博洋伸出手捂住了他的嘴。

在羽生不解的目光里他清了清嗓子。

“喂！我问你，等我第三遍做完任务后面还有没有那半个小时的奖励时间？”金博洋对着显示屏喊到。

*:当然没有。

“我就知道！”金博洋不满地哼哼着，其实也是被跳蛋震动的直哼哼。

“这样算下来，好亏啊！”他皱着眉看向眼前被自己捂着唇的人。“你看啊，我们做完一个闭合任务也就18分钟，两个也就是36分钟，再加上30分钟的奖励时间，才不过一小时零六分钟。我们现在还剩一小时四十分钟，所以如果他不把第三次结束的那半个小时算上，我还要带着这个破东西再忍34分钟。”

羽生握上他的手腕，将他的手从唇上拉了下来，“那你想说什么？”

“这个……这个该死的东西应该是一次比一次频率快，呼……我觉得还是……让他多在这会停一停比较好。”金博洋喘息着说道。

“那……我帮你可以做什么？”羽生认真地看他，眼底都是关切。

“我要你抱我……”他只能软软地耍赖。

“好！”羽生将他环的紧紧的，让他抱住自己的脖子，坐在岔开的大腿上。

金博洋将脸埋在他的颈侧，咬着牙硬挺着身后的震动。

“受不了的话我们就继续，不要太为难自己。”羽生偏过头亲亲他的耳廓，低声地说。

金博洋蹭着他的颈窝点点头。

片刻后他看了看时间，对准羽生的唇便吻了上去，这一吻带着的坦然与热烈，要比之前那个更加缠绵。

任务继续进行着，直到在规定的时间里完成了三个闭环任务后，金博洋都不能放松自己的四肢。

身后的震动太过强烈，角度也太刁钻，他趴在羽生腿间刚刚完成最后的亲吻时，突然拔高振幅的跳蛋抵着他体内的软肉不断震颤，后穴的水液汩汩，沾染的臀瓣已经泥泞不堪。前端早就因为剧烈的震动而挺起，却因为自己没办法当着羽生的面摸一摸也只好强忍着。

距离任务结束还有十五分钟。

羽生只能抱着他，等他这一波生生地挨过去。

两个人都被撩拨的兴致高涨，抱在一起时硬挺的性器都在相互抵着。

短兵相接？

被身后搅的头脑不清楚的金博洋突然想到了这个词。

羽生看了一眼被折磨的有些痴憨的爱人，也顾不得其他，于是便伸出手拽下了他的裤子。

“你……你干嘛……”金博洋瑟缩着。

他现在的身体极其敏感，仿佛谁碰一碰都能让他到达顶峰。身后的跳蛋正因为体位的改变而顶在了前列腺附近，他现在可不敢乱动。

“让天天发泄出来。”羽生直截了当地说。

“啊？不……不用……真不用……唔……哈……”金博洋已经瘫软的手根本挡不住羽生，那人看准时机一把就抓住了自己吐着前液的性器。

“时间太长了，你要是不泄出来会出问题的。”三个小时的间断折磨，如果他不痛痛快快地发泄出来，对身体和精神一定是双重伤害。

“你……等……等一下……”他红着眼睛制止到。

羽生闻言也只是停下了动作，手并没有离开。

“嗯？”他挑眉询问。

“你……可以……帮我动一下后面么……”他小脸红红，害羞地说着。“因为……只有你能碰，后面……太痒了……”

跳蛋被规定只有羽生自己能触碰，他想让他帮他调整一下跳蛋的位置，现在抵在的这一处简直是他的命。

“嗯，你的要求我都会满足的……”羽生微笑着。

“我……不是……是后面那个地方……有问题……不是我……”金博洋试图争辩。

“好，我知道。”羽生扶着他躺下，分开他细白的双腿，露出原本粉嫩，但如今红肿笔挺的性器。整个下腹光秃秃的，没有一丝遮掩。身后的穴口一口一口地吐着水液，一松一紧地，看得羽生口干舌燥。

金博洋紧张地扯着衣服下摆，半闭着双眸不敢看他，一心羞的想要缩起来。但想想之后又觉得他们两个该看的也都看过了，该摸的也都摸过了，这种时候再哼哼唧唧地说那些有的没的，也就没什么意义了。

厚着脸皮放松自己的腿，将毛都没有一根的光溜溜的下身就那样大咧咧地敞在羽生面前，感觉到自己身后被伸进去两只手指，他紧张地绷起了腰。

手指在高热的穴道里进进出出，期间将依旧在震动的跳蛋移开了关键的位置向里推去。

被折磨了将近三个小时的肠肉就如同贪吃的嘴一般热情地裹着他的手指吮吸，让羽生突然觉得，如果将自己的性器放进去，那将是一种什么样的体验？

一股热浪直冲下腹，他压制着自己的欲望，一只手在他的后穴处按压，另一只手则抚上他光滑翘挺的性器揉捏。

不断拔高的呻吟昭示着身下人即将释放的结果，显示屏的倒计时归零，界面上显示任务成功，可沙发上的两个人都没有什么反应。体内的跳蛋停止了震动，但并不能阻止羽生的手指在后穴里的动作，他曲起手指摸到了肠壁上最柔韧的一处，狠狠地按压揉搓着。

前列腺被按住的快意让他根本无暇顾及身后的跳蛋是否还在继续动着，前后都被羽生紧紧掌控着的人迅速到达高潮，一股股白浊喷射出来，撒满了他的小腹沾湿了羽生的手。

“拿……拿出去……”生理性泪水流了出来，金博洋仰着头呻吟。

羽生当然知道他说的是那个折磨了他三个小时的跳蛋。

拖着兔子尾巴，羽生将那个跳蛋终于拎了出来。

金博洋看到羽生拎着那个湿淋淋的东西气就不打一处来，也不顾自己刚刚释放过还酸软的手脚，撑起来一把夺过那东西，向地上狠狠的摔去。

摔完了还瞪了一眼，也是十分孩子气了。

羽生看着他那模样，也忍俊不禁。

可谁知金博洋看见他笑话自己，顺势扑了过来，险些没将羽生扑到沙发下面。

只顾着护着金博洋的身子不至于让他摔下去的羽生没有发觉他暗搓搓的小动作，等到他回过神时才惊觉，自己的命根子都被人攥在了手里。

“天天，你松手……”羽生哄着他。

“不！你躺好！”带着气的金博洋强硬地说道，大有不将人撸出来一发誓不罢休的气势。

拗不过他的羽生乖乖地靠在一旁的沙发靠背上，看着金博洋鸭子坐一样分开腿坐在他对面，如果忽略他手上握着的自己的性器，他还真的觉得金博洋下一句会说出“こんばんは（今晚好）”的话来。

不由得他再挣扎，金博洋便开始手口并用专心致志地对付起手中这热烙铁一般的物件了。

羽生也忍的太久，于是这一次倒没有再让他撑的手软口酸才射出来。不过有了第一次被喷了一脸的经验，金博洋早早地就将自己移开了，最后让他彻底地释放在自己的手里，两个人才草草地清理了一番。

领到了食物和水的羽生将东西放在金博洋的面前，扶起已经累到躺倒在大床上的人，督促着他先吃些东西后再休息。

金博洋虽然没有和羽生承诺什么，但从他的态度上也看得出一些不同，他不再拒绝羽生的靠近，也不再将自己封闭，偶尔还会给他一些惊喜的反馈，这让羽生觉得，自己的表白也许没有那么太糟。

满足地将人揽入怀中，拨开的额前碎发，轻轻地印上一个吻痕，笑着将他抱的牢牢的，低声说道:“晚安，我的天天。”


	7. Chapter 7

醒过来的羽生看见身边空无一人，心先凉了半截；冲出房门去寻的时候也不见人影，更把他打入了无间地狱。

他原本是在一个温暖的怀抱里入睡的，醒来却要骤然接受自己的宝物消失在身边，一时望向显示器的眼神都带着杀气。而显示屏完全不怂，放心大胆的开始了愉快的晨间对话。

“别这样看着我，我们只是先把你的小爱人带到别的房间去做点今天任务的准备。”

“什么准备？！我们已经完成昨天的任务了，你还要做额外惩罚吗？”羽生想到了第一天他看见的，屏幕里金博洋流着汗，要被贴上烙铁的模样，浑身寒毛倒立，只想立刻冲出去打断绑架者的鼻梁骨。

他这幅样子，屏幕对面的人一定不陌生了。羽生面前仿佛有一卷投影幕布缓缓卷下来，映出他昨天刚刚表露过爱意的小孩的身影，颤抖着瑟缩着呼唤他的名字，他没法坐视不理。若是激怒绑架者，那金博洋的安危，就不能保证了。

他强迫自己恢复镇定，凝视着显示屏沉默的要求个解释，目光冷冽的仿佛要透过屏幕撕碎绑架者的喉咙。

没有字浮现出来，显示屏淡漠无声的转播了隔壁房间的景象：金博洋，像第一天那样被铐在墙上半跪着，不同的是这回连脚腕都被束缚住了，只有悬空的上半身可以左右摇晃，身上是一件银色的、酷似死库水样式的连体衣，死死的箍着金博洋的小兄弟，隔着屏幕都能看到下身清晰的轮廓；小孩脸上的表情自不必提，不仅仅是被这别扭的姿势弄的难受，也是因为，他胸前的两点位置下的乳晕被透明胶带贴上了两颗椭圆形的跳蛋，虽然没在震动，可似乎硌得他十分不适，努力在有限的范围内挪动身体想要甩掉它们，却怎么也做不到。

“你想让我们做什么？”

这边的金博洋可是不舒服极了。这间房间比原来的暖和，他不至于冻死在这里，可是越呆着，他越觉得着空气湿热，身上的衣服死死的裹着，闷出一身汗来。这身衣服他刷ins的时候看到过，腰和下身绑得难受，感觉都要背过气去了，可身后的露背设计让他极为不适，这个姿势适合靠在墙上，裸背又觉得墙壁太凉，只能艰难的维持一个中间状态。而且说起来，这件衣服并不是他的size，只能勉强的遮住肚子和稍下方的胸肌，连颤抖的乳尖都遮盖不住，才能给绑架者那么合宜的机会给他暴露着的胸部贴上跳蛋来个直接刺激。

虽然也有一个显示屏，但是不管他怎样呼唤，对面也没有搭理他的意思。他心下一沉。视角的原因使他看不见远处的桌面上放了些什么道具，而身上粘着的跳蛋暂时也还没有开启。试着扭了扭腰，后穴虽然被昨天的疯狂震动所影响，仍然火辣辣地涨痛，可是并没有塞什么东西，只是被扒掉外裤露出两条腿来，连私密处都被好好遮着。金博洋正胡思乱想，一会不会要羽生亲手撕掉这件银色衣服再做些什么吧？就看着羽生被两个——他还是头一次好好的睁着眼睛看到，两个壮硕的蒙面帮凶正一边一个的架着羽生，把带着眼罩走得踉跄的他一下扔到自己面前。

“羽生！没、没事吧！”

小孩看那一下摔得重，立刻不满的抬头注视着蒙面人，艰难的牵扯着铁链和绳子，想要把羽生扶起来。可是当两个帮凶消失在他们视野里、羽生摘掉眼罩的那一瞬间开始，两个跳蛋立刻毫不犹豫的开始发挥功效。金博洋登时觉得又麻又痒，乳尖颤抖着，虽然没有直接接触那么刺激，可更像是隔靴搔痒，仍然带来了难以估计的快感。小孩猛的往后退去蜷缩着身体，撞击在冰凉的墙面上小声的呜咽起来。

“疼…疼……”

有人把跳蛋的力道加到最大了，金博洋颤抖着身子，连动都不敢动一下，生怕什么动作让胶带牵扯到乳尖增添痛苦，可是哆嗦是止不住的。而且，羽生在干嘛呢？他很艰难的睁开眼睛像要往前凑，羽生看自己一个劲儿护着胸前的样子，刚伸出双臂想要拥抱就硬生生的停止了动作，连忙一叠声的安慰起来。紧接着手指就摸上了他的锁骨，试探着这块皮肤和骨骼能撑起多深的一块凹陷。金博洋被手指上的茧触碰的浑身颤抖，努力压制住呻吟声，询问着：

“任…嗯，任务是什么…？”

羽生沉默了。这个任务说羞耻也确实比不上前几天，不会造成肉体的伤害；可是细致的要求对面前这个因为跳蛋的刺激发抖的小家伙也太严苛了些，他不想给金博洋心理压力，暂且先在手上做着准备。道具被羽生从桌子拿到他面前，不知道是自己开始适应了，还是跳蛋的力度真的减弱了一些，金博洋居然可以集中精力去看都是什么东西。一个没有针的针筒，细细的红胶布贴在上面，似乎是标注了3ml的位置，居然还有一盒纯牛奶和一副牡丹图。

金博洋在脑子里没有办法把这几件事情联系到一起，茫然的看着羽生。

“天天，我知道……这两个都很不友好，但是决定权交给你吧，我不想擅作主张伤害你。”羽生强忍着心里的愧疚感，努力让被绑着的小孩舒服一些，把手垫在他后背上，好让他向后靠的时候不那么凉，“A是我照着这幅画的图案，在，在天天腿上咬出来……”

“……你做得到吗？”金博洋用奇怪的姿势扭动着，不敢想象自己现在这个状态在羽生眼里是个什么光景。这银色衣服可是太修身了，他能感觉到背后的布料并没有完全的贴着臀线，而是被撑的空起来一块，好像，好像是因为屁股太翘了；私处的布料根本起不到什么作用，两颗小球被挤在外头，更像是把他的小兄弟绑起来，还以这副诡异的动作展示在羽生面前。即使是他全身上下重要的部位都没有暴露在空气中，金博洋还是觉得自己要羞耻爆炸，摇着头让羽生快点继续说，好结束折磨。

“B是在天天两边的锁骨里各盛3ml的牛奶后，我，我再喝掉……”羽生低着头，歉意透过他的语句传出来，“A的话，我刚刚在自己的手臂上试了一下，咬不出形状，而且要留下印记又很痛，我怕天天受不住……但是B又要求天天不能乱动，这——”

“那，那你还犹豫什么，我能忍着不动呜啊啊啊啊——”跳蛋的档位被人开大了，原本还是轻微的震动，只要分散注意力可以察觉不到的程度骤然变化占据了人脑的所有空间，金博洋没有心理准备，一下子撑不住想要鸭子坐瘫在地上，又被墙上固定住的手腕一扯，难受的流出了眼泪哭喊着。最见不得金博洋受这样折磨的羽生立刻开始手上动作，抽出6ml的牛奶，却又不知道从何下手。

这个任务比起碾压自尊心，更像是强迫一个柔韧度极差的人做瑜伽。按照任务要求，如果金博洋在羽生喝奶的途中撒出一滴来，这一次就算失败，而他们只有一盒牛奶，全部用完他们就没机会了，只能承受额外惩罚。

这些都是显示屏告诉他的。面对不明就里的金博洋，羽生起不了强迫他不动的心思，显得他是一个帮凶；不做的话，他们耽搁一天不说，昨天也已经见识过额外惩罚的严重程度，他们俩谁都承担不起。手的动作比脑子快，羽生是急切的想把金博洋从这个折磨里解救出来的，先试一次的资本他们还是有的；先是一小滴乳白色的牛奶流进了那个小小的凹陷里，紧接着是一大股，金博洋不得不把肩努力的耸起来，来让自己锁骨的窝更深一点，也能尽量护住已经淌进去的奶汁。想法都是很美好的，奈何跳蛋的震动的速度使他的移动格外不受控制，肩膀耸起的一瞬间胸前酥酥麻麻的痛，一小堆牛奶就眼睁睁的漾出来，顺着身体的线条流到了乳头，被跳蛋稳稳的卡在那里，不留心一瞟的话，仿佛这个忍不住叫唤的男孩胸前涨奶了似的。

金博洋脑子很乱。昨天羽生搂着他，在他耳边说着的爱意仿佛还在环绕，这样的自己在他面前，真的还有能令他倾心的资本吗？想到羽生可能就此失去了对自己的偏爱，他不知怎么突然难受起来，仿佛那被他一直渴望的东西咫尺可及，却又忽得逃开了。

痛苦的闭上眼睛，金博洋自暴自弃的数起来跳蛋震动的频率。紧绷的肩膀刚要放松下来，一张温热的唇瓣迅速覆了上去，吮着那一小处肌肤，就着喝掉了剩下的奶。

羽生舔了舔小孩还湿润的锁骨，刚刚含住的地方不出意外的留下一块红痕。他轻轻捧住金博洋的脸颊，带着奶香味的亲吻就送到了嘴边。

“不要放弃啊，天天。”

他的眼神那么认真，让金博洋一时不敢面对。

“是不是…哈啊…你这么为难，是因为牛奶…不，呜——不够啊？”一句话被拆成三瓣说，可想而知金博洋被折磨得多不舒服了。昨天是后头今天是胸，他是不是还得感谢他们没有过度使用自己的身体？而羽生虽然心疼却不敢帮他解绑的原因，怕也是有什么附加惩罚在等着的，金博洋干脆不问了，省的大家都为难。

“牛奶……只有这些，不过没关系，天天不要有压力，大不了额外惩罚我去受着——”

“你疯了吗！”

打断羽生的话尾，金博洋愤怒的想要挣脱开束缚虚无的一扯，却只能像炮筒一样把话语炮弹发射出去，“昨天他们说的你不是没有听到，现在也别想着要为了我自我奉献了，我不想拿着你的告白当盾牌让你受伤，和你不想我受伤是一样的！”

这话……是也在关心我的意思吗？羽生忽得开心起来，凑上去蹭了蹭金博洋的额头，十足的亲昵却又不突兀。而金博洋立刻抓住机会，讨好的贴着羽生的脸颊：“能帮我…把胸口那里的奶擦掉吗？有点、有点难受……喂！”

羽生俯下身去，舌头一卷，轻轻掠过挺立的乳尖把那一汪牛乳挟进口中，仿佛一切顺理成章，看不到金博洋惊慌又羞涩的样子似的：“都是牛奶，和已经进我肚子里的那些也没什么不同，干嘛要浪费呢？”

金博洋把红透了的脸别过去，胡思乱想着万一他们出去了以后真的在一起，那羽生还会这么恶趣味吗？可现下让他惊喜的是，从刚刚一直在数着频率的跳蛋突然减弱了力度，于是他顺势再一次耸起肩膀加深着锁骨窝，尽力控制着敏感的胸口不要过度起伏，让羽生再试一次。

“趁现在，快！”

羽生不明白他为什么要说趁现在，但是却非常配合。正好他刚刚抽满了针筒，一时没有补满也是足够左右两边加起来6ml的。他小心翼翼的把筒尖悬空在金博洋锁骨的上方，仿佛在施甘霖在那一片盆地上，很快那个小碗就慢慢当当的盛着牛乳，散发着甜甜的香味；羽生一面担心着金博洋再一次撒掉左边，用手轻轻托着金博洋左边的锁骨，一面集中精力在右边，好使流进去的奶汁一滴不多一滴不少。金博洋的注意力并不在这里，他眯着眼睛看着白色的液体和他的皮肤交错。刚刚恍惚间，金博洋抓住了跳蛋运行规律的尾巴，如果他猜测正确的话……

还剩不到五秒，就要开启疯狂震动模式了。

事实上，如果把6ml的牛奶放到碗里让羽生喝，羽生肯定能在5秒之内喝掉；可金博洋不是碗，没法用手举起来然后含着碗边一下灌进嘴里，最初羽生可以半蹲着，仗着高一些吸掉大部分，小部分他必须俯下身来细细的舔不可。所以在这繁琐的喝奶过程中，羽生刚刚喝掉半边，把阵地转移到右边的时候，金博洋没等到预料之中的疯狂震动正觉得奇怪，乍一下忽然档位调高，他一个措手不及整个人缩了起来，右边锁骨里的牛奶一下子飞了出去，扬在了羽生的脸上，还有一小摊，淌在了被跳蛋刺激的艳红色的乳尖处。

“对…啊啊啊啊……呜，呜……对不起……！”

好了，在承受着煎熬的酷刑之间，他金博洋，这位天才儿童，掌握了跳蛋运行的规律。虽说这一次没能坚持下来很可惜，但是他敢保证，下一次绝对没有问题。让他担心的不是任务的失败与否，其实是羽生和他的亲密接触：乳晕被刺激着，锁骨被舔舐着，他下身的阴茎居然抬起头了，连体衣都被顶的鼓起来一块，羞得要命。他看着羽生满脸都是白色奶汁的样子，虽然感到抱歉，可是……

“噗……哈哈哈哈……”

莫名其妙的，在他脑海里的是他上一次被羽生颜射的场景，这一次不是同样的东西，但是居然有种大仇得报的感觉，他实在忍不住笑出了声。而后他看到羽生委委屈屈抬起头控诉的眼神又心软了，觉得不该这么笑话费尽心力的人家，开口软糯的叫他。

“你靠近点。”

羽生听话的近了些，和他的脸颊大概有五厘米的距离。

“再近一点。”

不明所以的靠了过去，羽生心想这再靠近他就要亲上了，可还是顺着金博洋的心意鼻尖相碰。一个滑溜溜的东西沾了下他脸上的牛奶，捂着那块湿乎乎的地方羽生才反应过来那是金博洋的舌头。呆呆地抬起头，小孩正用一副“我什么都不知道我还是个孩子”的表情叭哒着嘴里的牛奶。皮成功了的他看见羽生愣住的样子心情很好，连胸前的麻痒都似乎造不成他多少痛苦了。

“天天，你要再撩我，我可不知道我会做出什么来。”羽生意有所指的看着金博洋的乳尖舔着嘴角，眯起眼睛威胁着；而金博洋迅速老实下来后，才意识到他不是简单的皮了一把，他撩了自己的偶像+昨天才和自己告白的人=他撩了喜欢自己的偶像，这简直是在屁股痛的边缘试探。看羽生往自己胸口上投射的视线太过露骨，他立刻开口求饶，说着“我错了我错了饶了我吧”，这才把这事翻篇。

羽生想要重新开始，被金博洋阻止了。他以为是小孩不舒服，耐心的等待着安慰他，生怕他委屈得不舒服。金博洋看到羽生畏首畏尾的样子心里疑惑，这才想起来他还没把作战计划和盘托出。

“所以…唔……一分半钟的轻微震动……哈啊……和三分钟的强力震动，是，是交替的……现在强力的还剩…嗯……我记不清了，一分钟左右，我，我说开始的时候，你就立刻……”

让回过神来全心全意承受痛苦的小家伙说这么一长段话可是不太容易。理解了他的意思后羽生立刻点点头，金博洋也放心的不分神说话了，咬着嘴唇忍耐着。后穴由于昨天的胀痛和现在胸前的麻痒都会给他明天的馈赠，还有身体上遍布各处的勒痕，他不太坦然接受的同时，也觉得有些难言的部位起了异样的感觉。和过度使用无关，却也同样是前些天任务留的余孽。可他不敢把这一部分告诉羽生，只能强忍着将小屁股往墙上扭，好舒缓一些。在羽生眼里顶多是他受不了跳蛋的刺激在挣扎，看不出异常，他这样安慰自己道。

真正的映在羽生眼里的时候又变了意思，他以为小孩是因为昨天那个会往里一个劲儿钻的鬼东西弄得难受，后面在痛，心里抱歉意味更深。趁着金博洋爽快的喊了“开始”，他脑子里想的是“快点结束这一切让天天解脱”，手上动作也很麻利的动作起来。左边盛好在给右边注入，注射器到达红色胶布的瞬间——

“我开动了。”

具体要做什么，羽生的脑子其实是一片空白的，他只是凭着身体的本能以及一点点事前的预想，先把两边的大部分都从上方吸掉，之后在细细的全部舔干净。而结束之后他一点记忆都没有，还是金博洋告诉他，他一系列动作多么行云流水，仿佛排练过上百次似的，他都看呆了。

羽生苦笑，要不是他脑子演练过上百遍，怎么可能在了解情况后一次成功呢。平时的意象练习居然在这时派上用场，羽生庆幸自己有这个习惯，也庆幸金博洋能反应过来跳蛋的关窍，他们就不必再多受折磨了。看着显示屏好不容易亮起来“任务成功”，他立刻伸手去解金博洋的束缚和跳蛋，而后很突然的，他突然失去了意识，眼前一黑，可能是他们用了迷药透进空气里，好来把他们运回去吧。

闭上眼睛之前，羽生没听到小孩发出的任何声响，可能也被迷晕了。他就这样不可控制的、沉沉的睡在金博洋的胸前，嘴边还沾着刚刚洒下来的奶汁。

一天里经历了两次垂死梦中惊坐起，这回睁开眼的羽生意识非常清楚。金博洋在他身边，这点让他非常安心，连忙搂紧了心爱的小孩，恨不得能一直搂着，他就丢不了了。

话又说回来，他昨天告白过后，金博洋一直没有回应他。他原本不指望小孩可以迅速给他答复的，更怕金博洋会感到不快退避三舍；可目前看来，金博洋没有冷漠处置的意思，一如往常的接受任务甚至在那间隙给他额外的杀必死，这很给他得寸进尺的勇气。

金博洋要醒过来了，这是羽生和他同床共枕一周之后得出的结论。金博洋起床之前，小小的手指总是先像玩音游一样啪嗒啪嗒的在被子上弹来弹去，身体翻过去再翻过来，最后才是睁眼睛。不知何时把小迷弟的生活习惯掌握的差不离的羽生翻身下床，决定出去把饭食端进来，任务从早做到十二点多，他们都累坏了，再不吃点什么身体会垮的。

显示屏还是亮着的，仿佛在等待着，看见羽生走出来，迫不及待地有字蹦出来，生怕吸引不到他的注意力。

“他后面不舒服，你知道的吧？”

我当然知道，羽生托着餐盘的底，里面是敷衍的海苔饭团，两个；另一个盘子是方便火锅，全素的。怎么，难道是来嘲讽他们的吗，两个花滑运动员没能在冰场上大杀四方，反而被逼着做难以启齿的各种任务，连吃喝都受制于人。他怕入了绑架者的圈套，没出声，只是静静的看着。

“我们给小可怜准备了药膏，只要完成额外任务就能得到哦～”

隔着屏幕都能感觉到绑架者的欠揍，羽生暗暗握紧了盘子，向上扬扬头示意继续。

“额外任务：羽生结弦剃掉金博洋的腿毛  
额外奖励：祛肿药膏+加餐+保暖衣服”

剃腿毛？这是什么操作？羽生本以为额外任务应当也是羞耻的，但是这个，金博洋和自己应该都干过，不会有什么不好意思吧。

话虽这么说，他还是要征求金博洋的意见。不然小孩如果被人强行剃了腿毛，感觉应该也很奇怪…吧……？他拿着寒酸的两个盘子，轻轻用身体推开门，金博洋正在坐在被窝里，四下张望着。

“呃，你看见我的衣服了吗？”

“是那套短袖短裤吗？客厅里没有。”羽生看金博洋还穿着连体的银色镭射爆款，移开视线把餐盘放到床头柜上防止尴尬。金博洋把卧室看了一圈，懊丧的垂下了头。

“他们都是变态吗，还抢走衣服？”

羽生现在知道，为什么显示屏会耀武扬威的说有额外奖励了，拿走的金博洋衣服就是筹码。以金博洋的自尊心，他不可能穿着这件连体衣在自己面前晃来晃去，想要维持一点基本的正经，他只能这样做。

看着金博洋踌躇着用被子蒙着身子不想走动的样子，羽生捏着下巴思考了一会儿，还是老实的原样告诉了金博洋。

“总感觉我跟天天转述这种事情，就好像我在胁迫天天一样。”羽生不想看金博洋震惊或者是失望的表情，把头偏了过去，心里是委屈的，“他们不但是变态，还是fff团的，他们想看着天天讨厌我。”

一股力量让他不得不面对被子里的金博洋，是金博洋狠命的拉了他一把，而后一头扎进了他的怀里，就像昨天，羽生搂着他、贴上他嘴唇那样近距离接触。金博洋并不想主动献吻，他原本只是想给一个拥抱，想告诉羽生他们之间不会有这些负面情感，正如羽生说的不会讨厌自己一样，讨厌羽生对他来说也不是轻而易举的。可是当他把羽生搂紧，他却发现他们想要的也并不仅是一个怀抱，于是金博洋补救地直起身来，嘴唇在羽生的额头浅浅的碰了一下。

“我不讨厌你，以后也不会的。”

他怀里的羽生动了动，紧接着也回搂住他。

松开怀抱意识到自己的胸还露在外面，金博洋很是慌张的想要捂起来，后来一想锁骨那里还有羽生留下的吻痕呢，也不后知后觉的遮蔽了，掀开碍事的被子，把细长的腿乖巧的伸出来。

“拜托了。”

有了之前剃耻毛的经验，腿自然不会造成什么太大的尴尬。金博洋不知道绑架者为什么突然盯上自己的腿毛，也不知道为什么会用腿毛压这么丰厚的条件。羽生此刻正好用刮刀刮去了一片四四方方的泡沫，他的那一片皮肤就真的显出了和身上一样的白，不再有毛发加成了。被人把小巧的脚丫握在手里，自己腿上还逐渐细腻光滑起来，这让金博洋心里突然涌起一股隐秘的冲动，自己伸手去磨蹭那一块光溜溜的腿，忽然希望某一处也能同样光溜溜起来。他一直无意识的左右扭动的小屁股不仅仅是后穴肿胀的缘故，也是因为某种更难启齿的事情。

摸着已经失去毛发的腿，金博洋莫名其妙的心痒痒起来。羽生倒是很正人君子的完成了任务出门给他拿衣服去了，不过即使克制如羽生，看到这幅光景也忍不住心动，想摸上两把的白嫩大腿的心是有的，可惜他没这个胆子，金博洋是一直盯着他的动作的，他哪好意思在人家眼皮子底下吃豆腐？

又不是像上午金博洋被绑着，现在自己多摸几把岂不成了他眼中的变态？羽生暗暗想着，拿着一整套衣服和药膏回来，本想留金博洋一个人在屋里打理，却被坐在床上的金博洋一把拉住了衣服下摆。

“我…我还有件事求你……”

什么事？是要自己帮他上药吗？羽生愣了，这不太像金博洋的请求。殊不知其实是金博洋自己想通了，如果你面前的人连你最情动的样子都曾收入脑海中，现下你还用棉被又遮又挡，实在太奇怪了。

金博洋想张开腿让羽生看，又想着他现在穿着的连体衣半遮不遮实在烦心，狠了狠心干脆在羽生面前全脱下来了。反正他全身上下羽生哪里没见过了，羞羞答答的像小姑娘做什么；哪知在羽生眼里他还是头一次见到全裸的金博洋，一时措不及防，呆愣着忘记移开视线，直到金博洋套上上衣，抬起头看他，他才意识到自己表情有点失态。

“我我我，我先出去，天天换完再……”

“别！”金博洋可不敢让羽生走，他一走，自己好不容易鼓起的勇气可就全打水漂了。在羽生惊讶的满脸通红的表情下，他缓缓地转过身去，把圆滚滚的小屁股面向他，是第三天的时候羽生帮他剃掉肛毛的跪趴姿势。

羽生想去拿药膏，他眼前的穴口的确是肉眼可见的红肿着，可想而知金博洋有多不舒服了。可是金博洋带着哭腔说出来的话，却让的实打实的震惊。

“那里的毛……又长出来了，扎得难受……”

如果说第一次是不得已而为之，他要羞耻的向羽生翘起屁股，现在是他自己的要求，就像是他屈服于现实和命运，屈服于欲望把这些捧出来到光下。他可以趁着羽生睡觉，悄悄地去厕所把前面的毛茬剃掉，可是后面他看不见，迫不得已有求于人。现在他把屁股主动撅起来了，金博洋羞得已经要落泪，特别是身后的人还没有反应，更显得自己又浪又骚。

金博洋颤抖着跪着，有一双同样颤抖的手拨开了他的臀瓣，可怜的穴口旁边的确长出了细细的黑色毛茬，稍微碰一碰，金博洋就难受的躲开，他声音里已经有哭腔了。

“求求你。”

红色的小口不安的来回收缩，给羽生的心里点起了一把火。这不是金博洋迫于形势向他低头，是他主动的，那他是不是什么都可以做？他不再是趁人之危了，他是光明正大的得到许可去碰金博洋最隐秘地方的人。自己的脸已经要比昨天告白时、比金博洋主动再给他含出来时还要红了。可他也很清楚，金博洋虽然现在还没有回应自己，他们之间的关系已经比任何一个其他人人还要近了，金博洋不会冲着其他人像对自己现在这样，翘着腰让别人观赏他的私处，这是信任，这是来自喜欢的人的信任。

他握着这份信任，就不能辱没它。

于是有沉默的刀锋再一次游走在他臀间，掉落下来的毛茬被一人的手指小心翼翼的接住，不会掉落在脆弱的人穴口造成二次伤害。金博洋本该知道在羽生面前这样做的后果，他一定知道的，羽生抚摸着掌心里细腻的臀肉这样想着。他不怕我突然将什么插进去吗，不怕我突然咬上一口吗？

肛毛被全部剃掉的时候金博洋并不知情，是后穴里突然插进了一根凉凉的、混着粘腻液体的的手指他才如梦初醒的一声惊呼，然后他被人放倒在软软的床铺上，下身赤裸，模模糊糊的看着羽生，看到他平静无波的眼神里暗藏的欲望。

“天天真的很过分，可我又很开心，怎么办啊。”

被药膏涂抹过的内壁凉飕飕的，羽生的手指被括约肌不断挤压着，他退了出来，又挤了些药在手上再插进去四处游走着。金博洋小声的哀叫起来，手紧紧的抓住羽生的衣袖，眼泪随着眨眼落下来挂在脸颊上也不留心了。内壁之后是穴口，他里里外外全是那药膏，感觉要被这东西灌满了，还是羽生亲自动手。

“天天终于毫无保留的相信我了，我很开心。”

这就是他的原因，不知道是为了报金博洋诱惑他的仇还是别的什么，羽生上药的动作格外没有条理，东一榔头西一棒槌。知道自己理亏又羞耻的说不出话的金博洋想要用嘴或者手去帮他，哆哆嗦嗦的去摸羽生微微鼓起来的下身，却被羽生阻止了，他把金博洋的小手放在一旁，给他穿好内裤，是那一条蓝白条纹的。而后他在金博洋的注视下躺在了他身边，一把将心爱的小家伙搂进怀里，低语着：

“那要是以后呢，天天难道再也不要下面长出毛来了吗？一直光溜溜的可没法和别人一起上厕所哦。”

“呜……”

他也不想的，可是真的不舒服。金博洋也很想把这些事情都憋在心里不说出口，痒也好痛也好忍着不就得了，又不会致死；可是他总觉得羽生是可以告诉这些的那个人。毕竟第一，这里也没有其他人；第二，羽生这回不但摸遍了他的全身，刚刚他才想起来，不但外面摸过了，连里面也彻彻底底的探遍了。他的身体，他的一切，对羽生来说都不再是秘密，这让他心慌不已的同时，却又感到更多的窃喜。

幸好是羽生，金博洋不敢想象如果是别人和他一起被关在这里做这样的任务，怎样设想他都觉得和羽生在一起更有安全感。眼里还噙着泪花，他默默的往羽生怀里又靠得近些，被那人会意得搂住。

“请之后也继续这样依赖我吧，天天。”

那件银色的衣服被人扔到一旁了，虽然是ins爆款，但是不符合天总心意。最大原因就是因为虽然是连体的，可是无论胸口还是囊球一样也遮不住，要它何用。床下的银色衣服委屈的皱成一团，床上的金博洋喃喃地说着以后只能跟知根知底的羽生一起上厕所了。被金博洋划入“自己人”行列里，羽生心情舒畅的抱着毫不反抗的乖孩子去洗澡，在浴室里用“天天还是头一次做这样的事情吧，我怕你割伤自己”这样的理由，再次伸出援手，把浑身湿透并且欲拒还迎的小家伙的腿掰开，而后那粉嫩的阴茎旁边也不见一根毛发了。

“天天还真是色情呢，养成这样的习惯可怎么办呢，比赛的时候长出来要队友帮忙剃掉吗？”

“才，才不会啊！”慌乱的合上腿，金博洋连忙擦着身上的水想要赶快出去，脸上不知道是泪花还是水珠，“不会再让你以外的人看到这里了！”

真的很想把这句话当作告白的回应，可是觉得这样毫无仪式感的羽生结弦先生只是一脸傻笑的趴在浴缸的边缘，看着啪嗒啪嗒穿着拖鞋走出去的金博洋，忽然觉得绑架啊任务啊，都不足为惧了。

而后看到额外加餐有草莓和煎饺，他往金博洋的嘴里也各塞了一个；没什么反应的他默不作声的趁羽生不注意往他盘子里扔了一块盐酥鸡，而后丢下自己的空盘子喝水去了。

这是他们久违的一顿饱饭，甚至水都是充足的，他们可以把前几天的存货放心的喝掉了。而长久的搂着金博洋入睡的羽生也终于在今天等到了一个属于他的怀抱，垂下眼睛抿着嘴笑的金博洋终于转过了身，回抱着他，两个人就这样度过了最温暖的一个夜晚，完全不恐惧明天的到来。


	8. Chapter 8

即使他们的感情在操控下莫名其妙不断升温，金博洋依然还未对羽生的告白做出什么回应，倒不是说他讨厌羽生或是不接受这份恋情，实在是他觉得这里、这间房间不是个萌生爱意的好地点。他更希望在第十天出去的时候，他们能够牵着手相视一笑的一起奔向自由，在天空下交换心意。

另一件让他感到奇怪的就是，明明这个房间里给他们的任务都很不堪入目，突破下限，可是直到现在，任务已经接近尾声，他们对于彼此的身体也已经很熟悉了，可绑架者一直……不去下那最后一步棋，包括今天。

倒不是说金博洋想要和羽生上本垒，只不过绑架者的态度也实在是难以捉摸。如果说让他们互相抚摸身体满足对方的欲望，那这一切肯定只是铺垫，还会有更可怕的在后面，而不是直到第八天，他们的任务还只是不痛不痒的——

“day8

羽生结弦为金博洋灌肠。”

这个倒不是第一次了，不过羽生动手确实是让他开始害臊。经历了几天的调教后，金博洋已经可以做到心无芥蒂的在羽生面前赤裸着身体，仔细想想这对于羽生实在非常残忍，亲眼看着喜欢的人赤条条地站在自己面前，自己还没接收到接受表白的话语，不可以直接开吃。金博洋这样思考着，在羽生看不出开心还是委屈的表情下一点点的脱掉衣服，反正一会儿要洗澡，怕淋湿衣服就干脆把上衣也脱了下来，露出微红的乳头。在转过身让羽生把灌肠剂挤入体内之前，他捧着羽生的脸，信誓旦旦的说：

“如果一会儿忍不住，我会帮你弄出来的，抱歉。”

“好。”

羽生托着金博洋鼓鼓的臀峰，小心翼翼的把涂抹过润滑剂的长柄塑胶管伸进后面去，这一次的道具提供的非常全面，不但未开封的灌肠剂给了一大打，甚至还贴心的提供了肛塞，似乎是怕他们失败，和昨天小气抠搜的只提供一盒奶的行为背道而驰。羽生结弦空有理论知识，也是没干过给人灌肠的事情的，而金博洋还记得由于挤的太急肚子痛的感觉，颤抖着尽力忽略屁股里插着东西的异样感，不知不觉语气非常哀求的请羽生轻一些。而当所有液体钻入体内，他的肚子涨起来了，圆滚滚的可爱不已。羽生用那枚小巧的肛塞将粉嫩的穴口堵住，把满身是汗的金博洋转过来，搂在怀里。

“不怕，我在这里陪着呢。”

金博洋沉默无声的抓紧了羽生白色的上衣，整个人与羽生的身体毫无嫌隙的紧紧相贴。羽生安抚的圈着他的肩头，不去碰他鼓起来的小腹，像哄小孩子一样轻轻拍着金博洋的后背，看着墙上的时钟默默计算。

这也不是金博洋第一次灌肠了，可是他总觉得不太对劲。是因为第六天那跳蛋给他造成的红肿还没有痊愈吗，积攒着液体的那一处突然又热又涨，仿佛从其中汲取着快感，小穴不知廉耻的想要收缩，却被肛塞阻止了动作。他感觉害怕，难道自己已经成为那种能因为灌肠而获取快感的那一类人了吗，他不敢让羽生窥见他这样淫荡的一面，不安的将头往羽生的怀里扎得更深些。可逐渐的，金博洋知道自己的身体起变化了，胸膛里突然有一把火在熊熊燃烧着，驱使着他被情欲深吻，羽生似乎成了他唯一的疏解渠道，他努力不让自己的喘息传到他的耳朵里，脑子昏昏沉沉的把挺立起来的乳珠往羽生坚硬的胸肌上蹭。

羽生自然察觉到了金博洋的不安分，可他并未低头去看怀里的人因为欲望泛粉且带着迷离眼神的脸。他害怕处于羞耻状态的金博洋会抗拒他的注视，所以仅仅将着一切归咎于——他肚子涨的难受，错过了金博洋无声的求欢信号。

金博洋知道时间就快到了，而他的小兄弟也在完全没碰过的状态下悄悄抬起了一些，被金博洋拥抱的动作护住了，幸运的没能见光。他再怎么骚怎么浪，也不能有这么强烈的反应啊，那只能是……

他的后穴越发不满了，内里每一寸肠道都在抗议着，灌肠剂才不是它们想要的呢，他们想要能活动的什么东西插进来。这个诡异的想法吓得金博洋一震，在意识到这个可能性后居然再也无法忽视掉，他可以求求羽生吗？求求他……要了我？

正当他胡思乱想的时候，羽生托着他的腿根把他抱起来坐上马桶，轻轻的拍了拍他的臀部，示意他时间到了可以排出来。期间那稍稍勃起的阴茎自然吸引了羽生的注意力，而他想起第一次灌肠时说什么也不让他听见排出去的声音的金博洋是那么抗拒，决定先让他独自呆在这里一会儿。他匆忙的拍着金博洋的手，说泄出来之后一定要喊他，他来帮着做清洗，便留给金博洋一个私人空间，满足他的羞耻心，决定等清洗的时候再解决金博洋的生理问题。

不得不自己伸出手去扯掉肛塞，金博洋颤抖着把那掺了强力春药的东西全排了出去，撑着最后一点力气按下了冲水马桶，由于力道不大，水是冲下去了，可是没有平日里那么响的抽水声音，想来在卧室里等待的羽生是听不见的。浑身通红的金博洋喘息着，撑起身子从浴缸的边缘爬了进去，自己悄悄打开了一点花洒，同样声音不大，伸出手自己清洗着那情欲难忍的部位。他不是故意支走羽生的，可是自己这个样子怎么能去面对他呢？他不能要求着羽生看到他这个样子还像正人君子一样坐怀不乱了吧？

已经清洗干净后，他难耐的贴着冰凉的浴缸壁，希望自己能好受一点，小手发着抖握住了已经完全勃起的阴茎，蜷缩着身体撸动着。更让他害怕的是，原本已经体验过前列腺高潮，知道身体里有一个能让他像女孩子一样流水的东西，现在居然没有任何插入，只依靠药物就流出一大摊水迹。金博洋惊慌的拿手去堵，希望那是他的错误猜想，那是性器里渗出来的流到腿根的前精；可惜不是的，他真切的体会到里面的饥渴和不断流出来的透明液体——自己是真的变成女孩子了吗？他的脑筋要一片空白了，玩弄性器的手速度越来越快却完全不能解渴，他想要什么人来帮帮他，帮帮他……

“羽生啊啊啊——呜，要去了……呜——”

推门进来的羽生结弦，看到的就是这样一副活色生香的场景：金博洋的肩头上有落下来的水珠，发丝湿湿的，张开大腿靠坐在浴缸里，他双腿之间的白浊已经昭示了他刚刚久久不呼唤自己名字的原因，而他还看见了什么呢。

金博洋的神志被药剂所驱使，竟无意识的深了两根手指到自己的后穴里，随着咕叽咕叽的水声放浪的用手臂遮住眼睛叫他的名字。羽生脑子里的理智之弦在看到那粉白的身子和喃喃地呼唤“羽生”的嘴唇时立刻断掉了，他三步并作两步的走向浴缸，把湿漉漉的金博洋捞出来，抱着他出门进了浴室。金博洋伏在他肩头上，重重的喘着气，四肢并用的将自己缠在羽生身上，用自己的私处去蹭羽生裤子下的阴茎。由于金博洋的乱动，原本要将他放在床上的羽生结弦脚下一滑，竟将已经陷入情欲失去理智的金博洋直接扑倒在黑色床垫上。

他…他可真好看。

金博洋脑子很迷糊，他隐约觉得自己该和羽生解释一下，他是怎么变成这个样子的，可是当他近距离的凝视着羽生担忧又有点失控的脸时，觉得一句话也说不出来了。他的确是全身心都在渴望他，渴望他的抚摸，渴望他低沉的爱语，渴望他……插进来，所以才会在高潮时神智不清的叫着他的名字。

我到底在渴望什么？

黑色的被褥把他身上的水滴吸收了，留下了更深的印记。羽生捉出他用来自我安慰的手指，抹了一把他腿间的精液，换了自己的两根手指插进去，试图依靠再一次前列腺高潮来满足他。里面的柔软程度是从前他涂抹过润滑剂后也不能比的，更像是因为后面高潮了两三次似的，像温泉一样温软的吃着他的手指。在金博洋夹紧了钻进来的外物不让抽出去的时候，小小的手掌再一次握住了自己的性器，似乎只要从前面都射干净，后面就不会有水出来了似的。

羽生看出来金博洋是中了春药，而仅仅是前面去过一次还无法发泄，是很霸道的药效。他试着在那温热的小嘴里细细的扣挖了一遍，直到金博洋哭喊着射出了第二次，药效还是没有要消退的迹象，他依旧磨着羽生，情难自禁的把自己往他身上靠，似乎这样就能稍稍好受些。在羽生伸出手指苦恼的思考对策的时候，他从刚刚开始一直未能满足的不满忽得爆发出来，两条长腿毫不犹豫的盘上了羽生的腰，两眼含泪的质问道：

“呜……你为什么不进来？我好热…我，我觉得要化掉了……”

他手忙脚乱的抓过羽生的手贴在自己脸颊，羽生的手上因为着急微微发冷，凉意让烧的失去理智的金博洋感觉很舒服；他又把抓住的那只大手往自己的身上放，手的主人打了个机灵想要抽回去，被他死死的抱着不放，直到护送到胸前，覆盖在他已经红艳艳挺起来的乳头上。

“你摸一摸我……难受……还有后面，我，我不怪你…求求你进来，啊，好不好…？”

一声声软软的哭腔叫的羽生心都要化掉了，他这个时候真的抓不住离他光速远去的理智，鬼迷心窍的施力掐住了脆弱却急需渴望的红缨。金博洋的叫声立刻拔高了，同时不满的把自己光裸的下身往羽生那即使被布料覆盖住、也非常有存在感的那一团贴去。正在蹂躏乳珠的羽生，接收到暗示之时，最后的犹豫了一下，他不应该放任金博洋受这样的折磨，可是绑架者的算盘打得真好，金博洋还没有回应他的告白，失去了理智，这又和迷奸有什么区别？毁了金博洋的清白和自尊，他这个人还要不要做了？他还有什么资格当他的偶像？

“天天，我不能……这是趁人之…唔。”

金博洋懒得听这些啰啰嗦嗦了，他已经被羽生开拓过后穴，被他亲过，被他口过，全身都已经不是秘密了。而他庆幸那一切是羽生做的而不是别人，他总是那么尊重自己又默默关心着他，现在箭在弦上不得不发，他是完全不介意羽生…要了他的。

幸好是他，幸好是……我一直喜欢的他。

于是他狠狠的拍了拍自己的脑门，让自己稍微清醒一些，然后搂着羽生的脖子去堵他的嘴。唇齿相依的感觉太过美好，金博洋的唇舌被反应过来的羽生结弦好一会子吸吮，都要窒息了才罢休。他一口舔断连在两人嘴间的银丝，眼神竟然稍稍恢复了一些清明：

“我不后悔，我是心甘情愿的。”

他掰开自己的双腿，露出了因为过度开拓而有些发红的小口，之前淌下去的精液被羽生送进穴里打成了乳白色的水沫子，看上去非常诱人。于是羽生撕开了柳下惠的表面伪装，他再也忍耐不住心悦之人赤裸裸的勾引了，轻巧的解开裤子的拉链，将从看见浴室里的金博洋的瞬间就开始勃起的巨物释放了出来。

这是他们的第一次。

春药的效果使得内里滑嫩又湿润，羽生原本想要慢慢插进去避免受伤，超强的定力在金博洋一勾腿将巨物全部吞下去的瞬间消失殆尽。这感觉和从前金博洋用手或者用嘴巴完全不一样，他能确确实实的感觉的自己和金博洋结合了，他的怀里就是他最心爱的人，而他自己又被金博洋慷慨的全部接纳着，这一切太过突然，让他几乎以为是幸福的梦境要落下泪来。

金博洋原本的小声呜咽转成了甜腻的哭叫，尾音上扬着，蜷缩起来的脚趾能看出他的身体得到了充分的满足。自从来到这个房间里，他的底线就不断的在降低，和底线成反比的、对羽生的那股不知名的感情，也终于让他心甘情愿的被他抱了。那股被贯穿的疼痛简直微不足道，有如潮水一样的浪花把他卷出了水面又让他沉入深海，快感迅速的从四肢百骸里涌出来，让他的眼里只有羽生结弦一个人。

他们似乎忘了任务已经完成，只是沉浸在他们的喜乐中，似乎在旁人眼里这是压抑多时的失控，可是在他们眼里，只是情至浓时的纠缠。金博洋想说他答应了，可是自己被春药驱使，那人还正握着粉嫩的肉团让肉茎来回进出，他实在觉得这样很敷衍，于是只能鼓励地抓紧了枕头，满面潮红的喊了一句羽生。可是听见自己的姓，像听见下课铃一样的羽生不声不响的停止了向深处冲撞的动作，温柔的掰开他的大腿，摸着那里细腻的软肉，和蔼的胁迫着：

“天天叫我的名字好不好？”

第一次真枪实弹的做爱就被如此挑逗，金博洋扭了扭屁股，带着插在里面的性器碾压过四周，而逐渐消失的力气也让他悲伤地发现，自己是不能违抗羽生的请求的，否则从后庭深处泛出的酸麻感觉会逼疯他。愤恨的用小虎牙咬了一口羽生的肩膀，烧热的神志让他恍惚的放慢了动作去摸那一块相比更加显著的牙印，顺着松口的动作，委屈又兴奋的将嘴唇凑到了羽生的耳边。

“结弦，我想要。”

在羽生报复性的一口咬上他红肿的乳尖时，下身又无比体贴的再一次深入了。这就是做爱吗，金博洋眼神迷离，黑色的瞳仁被一层透明的水光给裹住了，勾人却不自知的躺在羽生身下叫唤。他觉得自己像是发烧了，羽生在他身上的低喘在给他点火，他死死的搂住羽生的身子，连双腿都夹着羽生的腰，整个人随着羽生的动作在床单上来回磨蹭出一条条褶皱。他从未想过会在春药的药效下今天献身给羽生，而从未体验过的快感也同样让他发疯，每一寸肉壁被撑开到最大，抽出的时候谄媚的挽留着，和手指的玩弄简直是天差地别。

羽生抚摸着金博洋的身体，手指虔诚的按过可及的每一寸肌肤，把身下一直不安分的小结弦放到了觊觎已久的、金博洋的股间，把他的乳尖玩弄的涨大了不少，实在是他又吸又咬，脑子里想着昨天的美景才失控的。他禁不住想了，下身却依然在金博洋的恳求下、随着他一声声软糯的叫声深入进去，仿佛要破到最深处去，如果金博洋清醒过来，会对这一切有什么反应呢？纵然他是被下了春药，可自己呢？恍惚之间他的动作更加重了，仿佛是自暴自弃，在感受到下身完全不一样力道却更加舒爽的顶弄后，原本闭着眼睛钻进羽生怀里的金博洋艰难的睁开眼，去摸摸羽生满是汗的额头。

他像在浴室里承诺要帮羽生弄出来一样纯情的凝视着他，下身却一片淫乱，龟头压着那粉红软肉间的凸起勾出更多透明的腺液，动作过于激烈打出了细小的泡泡，伸手去碰还会拉出丝吧。羽生结弦随着金博洋的动作也开始仔细端详着身下的人，在床上的他仿佛被操出一股媚劲儿，眼角含春的用自己鼻尖去蹭他的脸，而后主动的吻了他。

“对不起……把你也牵扯进来……”

随着羽生的阴茎在身后进出，金博洋感觉到药效由于自己即将高潮而稍稍减退了，强烈的羞耻心让他感觉无法面对，因为自责和委屈流下眼泪。而羽生一手撸动着他在腿间发颤的小天天，另一只手掰开右边有弹性又白嫩的小屁股，温柔的沿着泪痕亲掉他脸上的湿润。

“该说对不起的是我啊，天天。”

“不…不是……是我要你做…哈啊——是我心甘情愿的……”

他很没出息的在羽生身下前后同时高潮了，大量的腺液从他身后涌出来，热流让经受到骤然夹紧的鼓胀着青筋的性器也同时被逼的缴械，热流和微凉的液体在金博洋的体内以相反的方向交锋，让他不停的发抖，紧紧的抓住羽生的背，忘记了自己的手指和力道，听见羽生吃痛的“嘶——”才回神的放手。

“呜……”

他受不了羽生复杂的眼神，也受不了迅速转身离去的同伴，即使他知道羽生是去给他拿水，他也受不了这类似的疏远，把头埋在被子里抽泣着。一只温暖的手轻轻的摸着他的背，他抬起头，羽生关切的把水瓶的瓶口递到他嘴边，乖乖的接回来喝了。

“天天在浴室里那么难受，怎么不肯立刻叫我呢？”

羽生拨开金博洋被汗水粘在额头上的刘海，询问道。

“我…我不想让你看到这样的情况，可是到头来还是……”金博洋努力的止住自己的抽泣，可说话仍是断断续续的，他尽力吐字清晰让羽生听明白，“我虽然难受，可是我自己是有意识和记忆的，我知道我……是我求你进来，是我错了，你不要自责啊！”

惊慌的拉住羽生的衣袖，金博洋其实也知道，这一切要找一个人归咎是不正确的，可是他不想看着羽生满足了自己的要求却要背负愧疚的样子。这个时候说出内心的喜欢，恐怕也会给对方造成“安慰和怜悯”的负担，思及此，金博洋只能尽力的把自己遍布痕迹的赤裸身体往羽生怀里塞，努力能让他感受到自己的诚意和愧疚。

“天天是错了，但是错的不是这个。”羽生沉默了许久，才终于恢复了说话的能力，“他们利用我的真心，笃定我不会看着你受折磨而视而不见，于是既让我有负罪感，又让天天失去了自主权和……第一次，所以天天的错，是不该把这件事全部揽在自己身上。”

“那……你也不要自责了，好吗？”恳求的看着羽生的眼睛，金博洋不知道为什么，明明被上了的是自己，怎么有种玷污了偶像的感觉，再加上刚刚让羽生看到自己的淫态，即使知道羽生的喜欢，他也不敢轻举妄动了。

“还有一件，是我很伤心的。”

“什么？”他茫然的抬起头，羽生的神态突然委屈了。

“说好了天天排出来之后要叫我，结果天天居然在浴室里偷偷玩起来了，这是对我的不信任吗？”

“不，不是的！”慌忙的摆着手，金博洋解释着自己只是害羞，不想牵连羽生罢了；而羽生结弦的表情却是前所未有的认真，他握着金博洋惊慌的小手，郑重地坦诚了自己的想法。

“很抱歉的是，虽然我们心里都清楚，这次的意料之外并不是我们的错，可是我还是觉得非常内疚，因为我在你意识不清醒的时候……做了，这是对你的不负责任，就像你觉得把我牵扯进来是不负责任一样。”

金博洋低头，他的确是这么想的。

“可是我们已经做过了，后悔也来不及，我们即使出去，也很难维持着从前仅仅是前辈和后辈的关系了。我们一起面对过困难，一起克服过心里下限，我们对于彼此，如果再不能坦诚相待，那么我们只会陷入一个自责的怪圈，这样对谁都不好。”羽生忽的又笑了，“这样的话天天也和我说过呢，‘我们从现在开始不要说对不起了’，这都几天啦，怎么还在一直说呢。”

他摸了摸听得认真的金博洋的头发：“我希望你有情况就和我说，我希望天天在我面前能毫无保留的做一个最真实的天天，就像我现在对你说了我心里所有想法一样。”

“……”

“即使你现在还没有给我回复……天天，怎么了吗？”看着金博洋突然抓紧了被褥，紧张的崩起了四肢，羽生立刻关切的询问。而这一回，金博洋诚实的交代了。

“我，呃，那个药好像……不止一波。”

这一回他放心大胆的一把掀开被子，把自己又仰起头的小兄弟展示给面前的人了。他身后被射进去的精液从粉红的小穴里涌出来，羽生眼神一暗，抱起他再一次返回浴室。金博洋接触到羽生的身体立刻满足的吸了口气，大片大片的肌肤又开始发烫了。他不知道这药还能有几波，作为运动员，他的体力是撑得住的，只是要再麻烦羽生把他搬来搬去了。

羽生没把他放到浴缸里，先是让他坐到了洗手台上，说是先给他放热水，在浴缸外洗洗身子再进去。对日本入浴文化有一二了解的金博洋并未出声抗议，乖顺的坐在洗手台上了。羽生在那里似乎是试着水温，把他刚刚留在浴缸里的淫水也一并冲干净。金博洋感受着身体里逐渐蒸腾着的情欲，逐渐慌乱的呼吸起来，闭着眼睛捏着洗手台的边缘，连羽生不知何时回到他身边也没有察觉。

“我把水放的热了点，洗完后进去泡应该是正好的。”羽生用手去试金博洋的额头温度，感受到稍凉的体温，金博洋勉强的睁开眼睛，看见羽生手里的东西，却立刻害怕的往后退去。

“我不要！”

是那个熟悉的灌肠药剂塑料瓶，但是透明的壳子里映出的不是有颜色的药剂，似乎只是普通的水。羽生再三的保证过里面已经被洗干净，没有残留的春药了，被肚子涨痛支配的恐惧让他怎么也不肯再灌一次肠，可是一个高潮过许多次的人怎么能反抗过还留有余力的羽生结弦呢，于是他被强迫的困在羽生怀里，长柄的头再一次深入了他的体内。

“天天……忍耐一下好吗？我刚刚射的太里面，手指是清不出来的，只能让你自己排出来，不然会拉肚子。”怀里的人听到后就乖乖停止了挣扎，默默流着眼泪让他把水灌进自己身体里，今天第二次了，他看着自己的肚子又鼓起来，呆呆地伸手去摸。羽生用洗干净的肛塞再一次堵住了他的穴口，似乎很轻车熟路了，赤着脚把活动的花洒拿了下来，用手试了试水温，直到正好时才将花洒头转向金博洋。

如果是冷水，不知道他的情欲会不会被浇下去一点，可是热水一股股打在他身上，羽生的手混着沐浴液随着水流从他的锁骨一寸寸向下，揉捏着乳尖，他已经觉得流眼泪流到眼睛发痛了。而后是肚皮，即便羽生已经很轻柔的抚过那涨起来、边缘是漂亮粉色的小肚子，金博洋依然觉得五脏六腑都随着羽生的手的指示扭向一个地方，手臂穿过花洒的水流，紧紧的抓住控制那只作乱的手的手臂，似乎这样就能减少些疼痛。

这简直是折磨，羽生的手在他的全身游走，涂上沐浴露揉搓起泡又一点点冲掉了。天知道那一股子水流冲在他的阴茎上是怎样一股麻痒的快感，如果不是羽生压住了他的马眼，说他射的次数太多一会儿会脱力，他能轻易的再射出一股稀薄的精液来。他的身体现在太过敏感了，连羽生在他耳边的呼气和低语都足够他喝一壶了——

“天天，时间到了哦，该排出来了。”原本该是解脱的话语却让他感到压力更甚。羽生“啵”地拔掉了他的肛塞扔在一边，他的屁股正对着洗手台，而羽生完全没有要把他放上马桶的意思，甚至连，连出去的意思都没有。他的羞耻心让他不能当着羽生的面排出来，可是没了肛塞的阻挡，仅靠他自己实在是忍不住即将奔涌而出的水流。

“出去……你别在这里，求你了……”

哪知羽生抖S心起，哪能这么轻易的遂他的愿。

“不是说好了，天天要和我坦诚相待的吗？”那只作乱的手放在了他鼓起来的小腹，金博洋知道下一秒自己要遭殃，要逃脱的路线被羽生一把抓住肩膀的动作截断了，“乖，很痛了吧？天天在我面前排出来吧。”

耳边的低语和后穴开始控制不住淅淅沥沥流出的少许液体居然让金博洋的身体产生了禁忌的快感，加上羽生开始缓慢又不失轻柔的按压着他胀起来的小肚子，他只觉得有种连排泄都被人掌握的羞耻和愤怒。金博洋抓紧了他身边一切能抓的，身后的镜子在躲闪的时候被画出一个又一个雾手印，羽生的肩膀，胳膊，甚至胸肌都未能幸免，被金博洋无力却哀怨的双拳捶着。可怜的小家伙拼命摇着头，低着头神智不清的恳求着：

“别…！我求求你，你出去一下，就一下……我什么都答应你——嗯啊！”

看他被按着肚子也仍然不放弃挣扎反抗，羽生也不说话，伸出手向他下身探去。金博洋躲闪着，说脏，他不为所动：“已经是第二次了，里面只会有我射进去的东西和水，怎么会脏呢？天天忍不住排出来不好吗？”话毕，手指准确无比的按住了会阴。

这下他像折颈的天鹅一般，忍受不住的叫出来了，从刚刚就积攒在眼眶里的眼泪一齐像断线珠子一样掉下来，私处被按压的触感和挤压让后面的水随羽生所愿，哗啦啦流出来，果然如羽生所说，只有夹杂着白色液体的透明水流从他的身体里流出来，没有什么脏东西了。金博洋刚刚叫的声音太过凄惨，羽生心下不禁后悔起来，安抚的亲吻他的天天的耳垂，终于结束了这一切的煎熬。

“天天很乖啊，里面都清理干净了，这回我会注意不射在里面的，放心吧。”

羽生轻声细语的哄着他，这让金博洋有了种自己是小孩子的错觉。他被抱入温暖的浴缸里，四周都是雾茫茫的热气，他想发火，冷着脸躲避着羽生的亲近——虽然他现在依然想要的不行，自尊心不允许他迅速原谅这一切。

“你，你为什么…？你知道我受不了……”

他看着羽生身上还有自己之前留下的牙印和抓痕，又很不忍心。他偏过去的头被掰了回来，羽生准确的捉住那两片唇瓣和他接吻，他亲着亲着，不但身体的反应更加强烈，甚至内心那些小别扭也逐渐变浅变淡，好没原则，他一边接吻一边没出息的想。

“就当是天天一开始没有及时叫我的小惩罚吧。”羽生在温水之下暗示的抚摸着臀瓣之间仍然紧致的褶皱，又在金博洋脸颊上偷了个啵，“本来想吓吓你的，但是看天天一脸害羞的样子非常可爱，我没忍住做的过分了……”

果然是抖S！这个恶趣味实在太可怕了，金博洋想想刚刚的场景很想自主清除记忆，可是在羽生怀里的温度和耳际的亲吻感觉也不赖。从刚刚开始他就像个没有自理能力的小孩被羽生摆弄着擦洗身子，经历了刚刚的事情后，这个感觉似乎被加深了。他顺嘴就把心里的想法说了出来，半天听不到回应，只有羽生的手在他身上作乱，金博洋好奇的抬起头，就看见羽生调笑的表情，心中暗叫不妙，一不留神就被整个人抱起来，直挺挺的坐在了羽生昂首挺胸的阴茎上。

“天天觉得自己是小孩子吗？的确很像呢，这里连一根毛都没有哦。”金博洋受惊的尖叫声过后，羽生握紧了他的细腰，顺势弹了下前端淅淅沥沥开始吐出几乎透明精水的小天天，又摸了一把，是十足的光溜溜了，“既然这样，要不要叫声哥哥听一听？”

他有反抗的余地吗？他没有。如果他不叫，那羽生就会像刚刚折磨他叫“结弦”一样，用着各种各样的手段达成心愿，于是清楚认识到处境的他毫不犹豫的服软了，选择哥哥一场，换来了身后灭顶的满足。

“哥哥……结弦哥哥，你非要这样玩吗啊啊啊——”

比较奇怪的是他并不讨厌这些调戏，羽生给他的甜枣太过丰厚，他浑身发软，想被抽去骨头一样偎在羽生怀里，失真的世界里只有身后插着的巨物和怦怦的心跳能成为他的五感。这样的羽生，仿佛和前几日那个温暖又疏离的羽生抽离开了，他所知道的羽生一直是调皮的，该不如说，和他亲密相处过来，羽生也抛弃了他的伪装，让他知道面前的人是个真实存在的、有小脾气有恶作剧心的人。

这也许是药效的终点了，因为金博洋在被插入的那一刻起，头脑竟渐渐清晰起来。他可以更直观的感受到羽生的那家伙有多大了，虽然也见过，也用嘴含过，现在在身体里，他觉得自己后面要破掉了，每一寸都被撑开到极致，塞得满满当当的，在抽插的过程中碾过细密的嫩肉，仿佛是被精心涂过平滑白色奶油的蛋糕。

“太……太多了，我，我药效已经过了……饶了我吧呜呜……”

“是吗，可是我的药效还没过，呼……天天就是我的强力春药，不会狠心的让我独自解决的吧？”

没过肩头的温水很快随着他们的人沉沉浮浮在喘息声中下去了一小部分，羽生腾出一只手钻到水底下，拨弄着水流，波浪顺着他们的动作往彼此的胸前漾去，金博洋整个人在温暖的水里、坚实的怀抱里，胸前的两处红肿的乳头被来回翻涌的温水弄得痒痒的，嘴角勾起一股笑意。羽生的腹肌从他把金博洋搂在怀里承受操弄起就一直被一个精巧的柱体戳弄着，怕是觉得自己有肌肉的部位触感很好吧，并未说出口的羽生满足于和心上人的亲密接触，挺进挺出的动作更卖力了，腰上作为他唯二的发力点都被掐出了手印，甚至比金博洋被热水和情欲泡红的皮肤颜色都要深。

还记着刚刚和金博洋的承诺，最后几下又深又重的碾压过后，金博洋清楚的感觉有很多液体从他后面流出去了，可是除了涌进来的一点点温水，并没有微凉的精液冲进来。一点白浊在他的视线之外散在了浴缸里，羽生摸了一把头上的汗，先金博洋一步走出浴缸，拿来浴巾，把金博洋裹得严严实实的在再抱出来。

“我不敢想象，明天显示屏会说什么。”躺在床上还是全裸的金博洋想要直接睡觉，他实在累坏了，被羽生强制要求至少吃一点点再睡，只能强撑着自己迷离的双眼机械的往喉咙里塞食物。拒绝了羽生要喂他喝粥的动作，他这一天折腾羽生已经足够了，再说他就算身体酸痛，手总算还是能拿勺子的。

“我觉得无所谓，这些肯定都在他们意料之中，不然那灌肠剂放春药做什么。”羽生看着需要靠垫才能坐起来的金博洋，默不作声的拿起了放在床头的药膏，是昨天剩下的。

“我觉得，这个……呃，今天也需要。”

“……”金博洋想把药膏接过来，可羽生又在那瞬间拿远了。

“我帮你涂。”

救命啊！我又不是生活不能自理！金博洋当即鼓着腮帮子拒绝了，抢过药膏摆摆手让羽生先出去。这次乖乖出门等候的羽生把空盘子放回去，发现天花板下来的小型升降机又送了一瓶水过来。回想刚刚他们似乎是少领了一瓶水，可能是绑架者的疏忽，羽生也没在意，把水拿进屋才发现金博洋攥着没打开的药膏已经熟睡过去，看来是太累了。羽生看着由于没盖严实被子露出来的诱人小腿，忽然感觉口干舌燥。上一瓶水几乎全进了金博洋因为多次高潮失水过多的肚子，他注意力全集中在金博洋身上，现在才感觉到渴。打起精神，他掀开被角，用蘸了药膏的手指去探被初次使用（还使用了两次）的穴口，细细的涂过一遍才罢休。

怕金博洋睡着睡着又渴，羽生没敢把手里这瓶水一饮而尽，留了一半放在床头备用。羽生撑着最后的精力给金博洋穿好内裤也把自己塞进被子，把自己和金博洋的身体严丝合缝的靠拢。

真希望能快点等到天天的回应，这是羽生结弦入睡前的最后念想，今天的他们，似乎都格外疲倦了，很快，没有辗转反侧，卧室里的呼吸声迅速的平缓了。


	9. Chapter 9

在梦里睡的并不安稳的金博洋胡乱地扑腾着自己的手脚。昨天结束后，他只被羽生换上了干净内裤，随即裹在被子里就睡着了。虽然中途也醒来过，但纵欲之后的后遗症一直还没缓过来，所以他也懒得再换衣服，和羽生肉贴肉地就那样继续陷入了深度睡眠里。

这会还在睡梦中的金博洋额头满是汗水，伸出手无意识地蹭掉脖颈上滑过的汗液，这样的温度简直是热死人了。

身体早于意识清醒，还以为自己是被羽生捂的，于是向身旁摸着。摸来摸去才突然惊觉手感不对，自己的身下并不是柔软的床铺，而是坚硬的地面。而他的身边哪里还有其他人。

当他意识到哪里不对时便迅速地爬了起来，这时才看到自己所在的并不是已经待过一个星期的那个四面白墙的屋子。

他焦急地喊了羽生几声，但并没有收到任何回音，于是他强迫自己冷静下来。

他们两个被关在这里已经一周多的时间，眼前发生的一切事情他都已经见怪不怪了。他们早就是案板上的鱼肉，只能任人宰割。他和羽生现在唯一的目的就是坚持到最后活着出去，其他的事情已经不能再想。如今他们坚持到现在这个地步了，谁也不想功亏一篑，既然如此，那就只能按照被设定好的剧本走下去。

金博洋没空想其他的，怎么找到羽生汇合才是最重要的。

屋子里除了一个显示屏之外没有其他的家具，

面积很小，但是很温暖，以至于他全身上下只穿了一条内裤却也还被热得直流汗。另一侧的墙壁上挂着一件洁白的婚纱，在温暖的橙色灯光的照耀下，镀上了一层暖意。

金博洋没心情研究这个婚纱是什么意思，站在中间四下打量着房间构造，试图找寻自己可以出去的可能。

在他的身后有一个紧闭的房门，他走过去仔细地查看，但是那门是单向锁，也就意味着在里面的人没有任何办法打开。他尝试敲了敲，没有任何回声。

根据以往的经验，大概这个显示屏是他唯一可以和外界沟通的方式了吧。

金博洋坐到显示屏前，将自己的双腿缩在胸前抱住，整个人缩成个团，毕竟没穿衣服和人说话还是怪怪的，他可没有裸奔的习惯。

“我知道你在看着，说吧，今天又要做什么？你怎么才能让我见羽生？”他抬起头，看着屏幕问到。

*:看到墙上的衣服了么？今天我们选择些不一样的。

金博洋翻了个白眼，你每天都在刷新下限，哪天有搞一样的内容了？？？他在心底咒骂着。

“看见了，你说吧，反正我也逃不了。”金博洋看了一眼墙上的婚纱，继续问到。

*:穿上它，你才能进行今天任务的选择。

“为啥？今天只有我自己选？羽生呢？你们把他怎么了？”金博洋着急地问到。

*:哦，你别急，你看他睡的好好的。

屏幕上在这句话之后切到了他们之前一直待着的那个房间。

羽生正在那张床上。

“你要干什么？你快放开他！！”金博洋见到床上羽生的模样就止不住的愤怒，他对着显示屏大吼道。

*:不要激动，他这不是好好的么，你看，他睡的多沉，我想大概是你昨天累到他了，所以我们把你从他身边带走他都不知道，把他绑起来他也不知道。

“你别胡说，一定是你下了什么迷药，否则我怎么不知道自己是怎么来到这里的。我警告你，不准碰他，否则我就算是死也要拉着你们！”金博洋红着眼睛盯着屏幕，丝毫不理会他调侃他们昨天那场胡天胡地的性爱。

*:你死了，这游戏就不好玩了，放心，我们不会对他怎么样，是你可以对他怎么样。去把衣服换了，今天的任务我很期待你的选择。

“变态！”金博洋骂到。

*:忘了说，你可以拿着衣服去洗个澡，我可不想看到美貌的小新娘一身汗臭。

金博洋瞪了他一眼，看到单向锁的门被打开了，他只好按照要求拿下衣服，推开门走到下一个房间。

与其说是房间，不如说是一个浴室。偌大的浴缸里已经蓄好了热水，对于昨天刚刚被人吃干抹净的他，这个泡澡简直是给了他二次生命。

脱下身上仅存的一块遮羞布，他钻进了温热的水中，水的浮力让他很好地放松着四肢。但是他不敢在这里多享受，因为他知道，羽生既然被他们绑了起来，那就一定会有什么特殊的任务要求在后面等着，他越耽误时间，羽生就会越危险。

金博洋匆匆地洗着澡，打了一层浴液冲洗干净裹好一旁的浴巾就爬了出来。

浴缸一旁放着几个东西让他捂脸不想看第二次。

一条崭新未开封的白色蕾丝内裤，底下压着配套的白色渔网大腿袜，旁边放着一双细跟尖头高跟鞋，码数刚刚好是他能穿的。

这都是什么恶趣味？？？

金博洋吐槽着，一边拎起那几样东西开始拆包。

很明显啊，那就是让他穿的啊。

认命地将内裤穿上，那蕾丝将自己疲软的小兄弟被箍的紧紧的，有种比DB还要紧绷的感觉。

拿过刚刚被他放在一旁的婚纱，金博洋眉头皱的紧紧的，这究竟是哪家店设计出来的婚纱，穿了和没穿有区别么？？？

拉开裙子侧面的拉链，自己便套头钻了进去，好不容易从领口钻了出来，金博洋觉得自己好像丢了半条命。

这婚纱也太紧了！

收腰的设计刚刚好贴合他的腰部曲线，可是鱼尾裙摆则和他有些过不去。

他调整着肩带，猛然抬头看见镜中的自己，一时间有些恍惚。

镜中的人头发湿漉漉地顺着发尾滴着细小的水珠，双颊被热气蒸的通红，就连眼尾也沾了一些媚色。纤细白嫩的脖颈挺直着，下方精细的锁骨上印着点点红痕，那是前天被盛了牛奶后留下的爱痕。

婚纱是深V心型领口，设计的深邃迷人。轻薄半透的纱质布料上绣着繁复的花簇，从细肩带向下蔓延至裙身，胸前被层层叠叠地遮掩着，即便是没有像女孩子一样穿着胸衣，也透不出半分胸前的景色。

多样繁复的车骨蕾丝花搭配着柔质细纱，层层的花朵覆盖到下腹部便由浓转淡顺着裙摆四散开来。收腰包臀的设计更好地显示出了他的腰部曲线，浑圆翘挺的臀部将布料撑的彻底。越往下的布料越轻薄，绣上去的花朵也少，细长的双腿在裙摆的半遮半掩下充满了朦胧美。左侧裙摆开叉到大腿，上面仅有绣花的透明薄纱覆盖，走动间纤长的腿若隐若现。

整条婚纱轻薄通透，除了上身被遮掩的较多之外，金博洋觉得他从大腿根往下仿佛就没有任何遮挡物。那纱薄的就如同没有一般，在他看来已经算不得是裙子了，这透明度和小时候东北冬天糊窗子的塑料布差不多。

只不过他自己看不到背部。

背后是透明的纱料设计，根本一丝皮肉都无法遮挡。露出来背部大面积白皙的肌肤，在灯光下莹白如玉一般晃着人眼。裸背的设计完全将他背部的线条展露出来，最下方绣着花瓣的最高点刚好是他的腰窝，V字型两侧爬着绣好的一枝枝花蔓将他腰部衬得更加纤细。

穿好婚纱拎起轻柔纤薄的裙摆，金博洋赤着脚不自然地走了几步。一双腿几乎毫无遮掩地在裙摆下交错着，从身后望去，那纤合有度的身段，若隐若现的绝美秘境，都足以让人鼻血横流。

这件婚纱将他的锁骨、腰窝、翘臀和长腿的特点纷纷点缀出来，恰到好处的剪裁凸显了每一处的美感。

套上大腿袜，将一旁放着的系带蕾丝半臂手套套在手臂上，咬着一侧洁白的缎带绳，收紧手套，极其笨拙地系了两个七扭八歪的活扣，一点都没有蝴蝶结的美感，过长的缎带绳垂下，随着手臂的轻摆而前后扫动。

踩上五公分高的细跟碎钻高跟鞋，金博洋险些崴了脚。好在他的适应能力强，而且不需要穿着这双鞋去跳四周，否则他一定问候对方全家。

迈开步子，歪歪扭扭地走回一墙之隔的房间，他看到显示屏上今天的选项，整个人都恨不得昏过去。

不过他一想到羽生还在原来那个屋里里被五花大绑按在床上，他捏了捏眉心，忍着想要咆哮揍人的冲动，一字一句认真地看着屏幕上的任务要求。

他知道任务会没下限，却不知道会这样没下限。

翻译过来不就是要么他穿着婚纱自己动，让被绑着的羽生上了他，要么就是把羽生放开，让穿着婚纱的自己和没有束缚的羽生打一架，哦，不是真正意义上的打一架而是让羽生躺平任他上。

这……都是什么鬼？  
你把羽生绑好让他上还差不多。

“我要是选了A，羽生什么时候能被解开？”他问到。

*:当然是他进去，你自己动了之后。

这都是什么回答？？？

“那我要是选b怎么才算任务成功？”他又问。

*:他被你做到高潮。

诶我这暴脾气！这可能么？

虽然昨天被做的时候他也曾想过反攻，但是一想到对方是羽生，他就莫名的怂了，只能乖乖躺平认操，不敢动，不敢……

*:所以你究竟想选择哪个？那边的人已经快醒了。

屏幕切换成羽生，睡梦中的他微微皱眉想要挣扎，可是双臂打开，双手分别被绑在两侧让他没办法有什么动作。

*:你想，如果他醒了见不到你，而自己也被绑了起来，他会急成什么样？他只不过是在冰上很强大，下了冰再一遇到了你，那可就是脆弱不堪了。

金博洋看着显示屏上的字皱着眉，他知道，自己必须要做决定了。

更何况，这婚纱一穿上，就是认定了任务的开始，也自然默认了他所处的角色位置。

羽生怎么可能会接受一个穿着新娘婚纱的人将自己按在身下，这不仅仅是对他身体的摧残，更是在心理上对他的打击。没有什么比摧毁一个人的尊严能更加让他崩溃的。

这一刻他忽然明白了强迫他穿上婚纱的意义。

思及此，他忽然认识到，大概自己只能选择A了。

可是选A……

在心底重重地叹着气，一次也是做，两次也是做，既然两人已经表明心意了，那又何必计较眼前的得失？还是活着出去最重要。

更何况让他对羽生下手……算了吧，他怂，他宁愿坐上去，自己动……

“选A。”金博洋说道。

羽生皱着眉幽幽转醒，头昏沉沉的，好像根本睡不醒一样，他想伸手敲敲自己的的头，却意外地发现动不了，这才注意到自己的手竟然被绑住了。

双手被细长的链子扣在一起，固定在床头，虽然能动，但是幅度并不大，十分受限。当然，双腿也是一样的。

羽生在床上找不到金博洋，自己还被绑了起来，担心他出事，便喊了他几声，希望他是早就清醒去了客厅。

“我在呢！”金博洋应着。

“你等会！我现在不方便，别催！”

羽生听到了他的回应，心下稍安，但是听起来外面有好像有什么奇怪的声音传来，他转过头，向那个方向看着。

“什么鬼玩意，非要我进来了才能拿下去。”金博洋低声抱怨摸着蹭了进来。

“天天……你……”羽生瞪大了眼睛，而后噤了声，生怕自己出口的感叹吓跑了他。

原来刚刚怪异的声音是金博洋踩着高跟鞋一点一点蹭着地板走过来时发出的。

“啊？我怎么了？你等会，我把眼罩先摘了，这帮混蛋说我要是没到屋子就先摘了，他们会虐待你。”金博洋说着抬起胳膊着急地解着脑后的绳结，拉高的胳膊让他挺直脊背，穿着婚纱的整个身子彻底暴露在羽生眼前。

纤细却有力的腰肢包裹在绣花白纱里，几乎通透的布料将一双细白的腿衬的若隐若现，整个人看起来就充满了诱惑力。

眼罩被他用力地扯下来，还带着扯掉了几根头发，疼的他龇牙咧嘴。眼睛骤然见到冷白色的墙壁，被刺的有些睁不开。

想揉揉刺痛的眼，却因为手上的蕾丝手套而作罢，金博洋地眨眼，眼角都有些通红。

“天天你没事吧？”羽生躺在床上动弹不得，但又很担忧地问。

“没事没事，你放心。”他说着便丢了手上的眼罩，拎着裙摆一步步地靠近床边。

“他们今天给了什么任务？看来我这个样子也是任务的一部分了吧？”已经对他们那些套路心中有数的羽生，在见到自己这样之后便知道他们又要按照各种触及底线的游戏规则来完成任务了。

“是啊，我这样也是。”他做到床边对羽生耸肩，表示自己很无奈。

“那今天又要我们做什么？你……现在……还好么……”羽生是指昨天之后，他的身体有没有什么不舒服，当然还有他的心情。

羽生始终担心自己做的太过分而让他无法接受，毕竟自己有乘人之危的嫌疑。

“哦……那个啊……我早上有机会泡了个澡，所以现在还好，你不用担心，我没事的。”金博洋安慰着他。“至于昨天……咱们两个各取所需，你也别太耿耿于怀，我……我没那么介意的……你也不用……”

金博洋怕他有心结，所以出言劝慰到。

可这话听到了羽生的耳朵里却让他心下有些酸涩。

只是各取所需么？

就没有一点其他的情绪，可以让他确定他是有一些想要和他共度余生的想法么？

羽生没有接话，他不知道自己还能说些什么，还可以说些什么。

“我……我不是那个意思啊！”金博洋感受到了他突然变化到失落的情绪，才发现自己说了什么。

什么各取所需啊，呸呸呸，他才不是那个意思，说的好像拔屌无情用完就扔的感觉。

“我是说，我们面对那种情况，发生那些事情是自然的，应该的，你不用自责或者愧疚，我没有责怪你的意思。”金博洋慌忙地解释着。

“你不要有什么负担……昨天我的意识很清楚，是我求你的……”他越说越小声，被蕾丝包裹的修长手指也不自觉的缴着。“如果说愧疚，应该是我才对，你可以完全不必理会我的，毕竟你的任务已经完成了……”

“天天。不用再说了……”羽生突然出声阻止他继续说出口的话。“都过去了。”

金博洋觉得自己必须要将这件事解释清楚，否则两个人之间绝对会因为自己嘴欠的这一句话闹出什么不愉快出来。

“你不要这样啊，我没有那个意思，你别多想。”他越急越找不到词语来解释这件事，也怕自己越描越黑。

“真的不用说了，天天，过去的事情就让他过去吧，我们再讨论这些已经没有意义了。”羽生牵强地笑了笑，故作洒脱地问:“今天的任务是什么？天天应该看到了吧？我这样肯定不能过去了，麻烦天天转述给我吧。”

“为什么会没有意义？”金博洋侧过身子，一字一顿地说道:“过去的事虽然已经成为了事实，但是他存在的意义却是不一样的，我不想你误会什么，从而不开心。我收回自己刚才口不择言的话，希望你不要误解了我的意思。”

“我没有……”羽生将目光调向光秃秃的棚顶，上面只有无边际的白色。

“你有！要不你为什么不敢看我？”金博洋也有些急，看到羽生平淡到毫无情绪的面容，他有些慌。

究竟怎么才能让他了解自己的想法，让他别再钻牛角尖，不要因为自己的一句话而否定两个人之前一点一滴攒下来的情感啊。

羽生平静地转过头看着他。

金博洋突然悲从中来。

他不想要这样的目光，不想要这样心如死灰的表情，更不想看到他因为自己的一句话而心痛难过的模样。

他急得眼圈通红，泪水险些都要蕴含不住滴落下来。

眨了眨眼，将泛起的那层水雾给压了下去。

扁着嘴，一副委屈的模样。

羽生就那样静静地看着他红了眼眶，看着他面容变得委屈，可是他没有立场再说什么。

他就这样被划入到各取所需的行列里，虽然经过金博洋的解释，他知道他并不是那个真正取与需的意思，但终究还是有些意难平。

自己到底还是没能在他心底留下足够的重量，才会让他觉得很多事情都是理所应当。那些他们之间发生过的全部过往，在羽生看来都应该被妥善收藏，而不是该发生就顺其自然发生，结束后就应当丢弃到一旁。

他当然知道金博洋的轻描淡写只是为了让彼此见面不会因此尴尬，可他就是止不住的失落。这样的情绪在这个时间非常危险，他都清楚。

金博洋咬着唇，那些藏在心底的情绪不断翻涌，期间还夹杂着委屈与难过，让他仿佛被掐住了喉咙一般难以呼吸，整个人都憋着一口气，好像下一秒就要将氧气用尽，溺毙在无氧的深渊中。

他盯着羽生的脸，羽生也偏着头坦然地回望着他，那目光里的清浅让他的心被用力的拧着。

于是金博洋落败了，彻底败在羽生的情绪中。

他睁着眼，俯下身靠近床上躺着的羽生，在他那清冷转为讶异的目光里，吻上了他的唇。

 

相贴的唇瓣在金博洋刻意的亲吻下变得辗转缠绵，这应该是他主动下最为认真庄重的一次，那唇齿之间的相依让他忍不住喟叹出声。

羽生从没想过金博洋会在这个时候吻他。

这个吻既深情又认真，让他没有办法不正视彼此之间除唇齿相交之外的关系。

金博洋的手肘撑在羽生的身前，戴着手套的一双小手扶住他的脸，双眸轻闭，吻的极其专注，似要将所有未说出口的话语通过这个吻传达出来。

羞怯的舌划过羽生齿关，轻轻抚弄舔舐着，叩开那一方紧锁，怯生生地找到他柔软但有力的舌，一起勾缠着。

羽生微微回应着他，让这个吻的意味有些变了调。

充满情欲的热烈缠吮让理智在即将溃败的边缘试探，羽生的舌缠的他好像要被吞掉一般，可明明这一场应该是由他主动的啊。

见他有些走神，羽生敛眸，捉住金博洋唇内的一处软肉，用牙齿碾磨着。

微微刺痛拉回了他的神智，被人掌控的快意让他闷哼着，随即又投入新的一轮热情进入其中，搅的口腔里水声一片。

等到他气喘吁吁地从羽生的身上起来，也不顾手上的蕾丝手套，直接用手背擦着唇上亮晶晶的口水，粗糙的蕾丝擦着柔嫩的红唇，一白一红，让羽生的眸光暗了暗。

“我的意思你明白了么？”金博洋红着脸问到。

他多热情地在亲吻他啊，如果这时候羽生还没办法接收到自己的感情，那他才是真的失败。

“什么意思？”羽生面上没有变化，依旧淡淡地问到，完全不像刚刚那个将金博洋吻到喘成狗的人。

“就是这个意思！”还以为他真的不明白的人又俯下身对着他的唇重重地亲了一口，没等羽生有什么动作，又迅速分开了。

“这次明白了？”他接着问。

“还是不太明白。”羽生挑眉。

“你故意的是不是？”金博洋这才反应过来，气鼓鼓的问到。

这人是何其聪明啊，他怎么会不知道自己这样做是什么意思呢，只不过他的劣根性在作怪罢了。

“我是真不了解，除非……”羽生欲言又止。

“除非什么？”金博洋梗着脖子问到。

“除非你再来一次，我好好的体会一下。”羽生眯着眼睛说道，那表情要多狡猾就有多狡猾。

“哦，那你自己在床上慢慢体会吧，我走了。”金博洋不上套，边说着边转身下床站到地板上背对着他，只留给他一个背影让他反思，自己才不受他这恶劣的逗弄和故意的装傻呢。

可金博洋这动作落到羽生眼里就没有那么简单了。

他的眼中只看得见透明薄纱下的大面积裸背。

纤细的线条包裹在碎花枝蔓薄料中，花簇遮掩着单薄的腰腹，忽略那层透明的细纱，他那背后白皙的肌肤几乎可以被看做完全裸露在外。瘦削的蝴蝶骨振翅欲飞，竖脊肌夹出来的脊柱竖线清晰可见，腰部的弧度被衬托的愈发幽深，翘挺的臀在半透明纱料的包裹下覆着一层绣着的白色花枝。裙摆的半遮半掩甚至让他可以看到大腿根部的蕾丝蝴蝶结，渔网大腿袜上的菱形细线也都无比清晰。

羽生突然觉得自己有些口干舌燥。

他难耐地动了动喉结，觉得那白皙通透的肌肤烧着了眼底的火，朦胧的美感比光裸着身躯更加勾人。

“天天！等等！”看他想离开，于是便喊住他。

他觉得自己是干渴了多日的旅人拥有着忽见一泓清泉的欣喜。

“别走。”

“哦。”他背对着他应到。“那你现在清楚了么？”

他问。

“嗯。”羽生答。

金博洋感受到了羽生投向他的炽热目光，自己也忍不住偷偷地吞了吞口水，想到自己一会要做的事，忽然有些怂。

“今天的任务我自作主张的选了，而且已经选完了，不能再改。看在你刚刚恶劣的行为上，我决定让你承担选择后的惩罚，全程不准乱动，我做什么你都必须承受，听见没？”金博洋转过身说道。

“嗯，我的命都是天天的，你想拿走都可以。”羽生微笑起来，目光全是炽热的柔情。

“哼！我要你的命干什么？乖乖躺好，我是挖你皮肉还是拔你鼻毛你都不能吭声！”金博洋绷着脸，说出的话却意外地好笑。

“噗哈哈哈……天天你真是……”羽生闻言笑了起来。

金博洋也板不住自己绷起来的脸，整体破功整段垮掉，一点气势也捡不回来了。

“笑什么笑什么，不准笑，你总之要乖乖躺平任我处置，不准多说话！”他跺着脚命令到。

羽生好不容易压下了自己想笑的冲动，一屋子的压抑尴尬氛围被刚刚这一幕给彻底打破。

“天天，我说了，都听你的，只要你不伤害到自己，你想做什么都行。”羽生认真且深情地说道。

“我知道了，记住你的承诺，不可以反悔。”金博洋强调着。

“嗯，但是我有前提，天天也不要忽略了。”羽生也在坚持着自己的。

“啊，这个我知道，放心放心，我不会让自己受伤的。”金博洋满口应着，心下却在打鼓，自己动应该不会受伤吧？

算了，不管了，完成任务要紧。

“你等会，我要去拿点东西，你别动。”他踩着小高跟便溜去了卫生间。

“润滑剂……润滑剂……找到了！”在卫生间里碎碎念地翻着东西，终于看到洗手池旁摆着的一瓶。

将那东西捏在手里，一想到自己要一会扩张，他就有点腿肚子发抖。这有点超出了他的心理承受范围，之前咬牙选择A选项的勇气仿佛都拿走喂狗了。

“天天？天天？”羽生见他离开很久了，担心他出事，在卧室里大声地喊着他。

“啊？我在，马上来。”金博洋咬了咬唇，算了，伸头一刀，缩头也是一刀，不就是自己扩张自己动么，怕啥？

做足了心理建设，他又踩着小高跟踏踏踏地离开了洗手间。

“我没事，就是在找东西，今天任务的第一项就是你躺着，看着我。”金博洋认命地蹬掉高跟鞋，将自己丢向那张床，躺在羽生身旁。

“你手上的东西要等我把这一系列的准备工作都做完之后才能解开，所以这会不能急。”他叮嘱着羽生。

“嗯。”羽生应着。

金博洋看了看他的脸，靠过去黏黏糊糊地吻了一口，算是安抚羽生，而自己则在心底默念着加油。

随后，他爬起来，在羽生目光的注视下一寸寸地撩开裙摆，露出渔网大腿袜包裹着的那一双修长的腿。

小腿岔开，膝盖却因为害羞而并着，一副清纯却又不经意间勾引人的模样。

裙子的开叉足够高，布料也很轻薄，他直接就将裙摆掀到腰部，整个下身都露了出来。

羽生这才看到，白色渔网袜上面是同色系的三角蕾丝内裤，在大腿两侧坠了两个轻薄的蝴蝶结丝带，如果拉开那长长短短的结扣，挡住他主要部位的那块布料将会变成一块薄布直接滑落。

将裙摆卷起放到一侧，金博洋解开右手的手套，拽下来后跪坐在床上，小腿分开在身体两边，思索着下一步自己要做什么。

解开内裤？

啊……这件事好难！

金博洋向前爬了两步，拿开羽生身旁的一个枕头，然后坐在他身旁，指了指自己大腿外侧的内裤蝴蝶结下垂着的丝带，示意他解开。

“你别看着了，动手吧。”金博洋说道。“你的手腕虽然绑上了，可是手指没有啊，你来解吧。”

羽生闻言，抬起被细链子拴住的胳膊，靠近身旁细白的大腿根。拉起一根丝带一点一点地拽开了结扣。  
失去了约束的布料立刻相应着地心引力，后面兜着翘挺臀部的那一部分直接便掉了下来。

他转着挪了挪位置，将另一侧的绳结露出，羽生也不客气，一把便将它拽开，随即手腕用力一扯，那块轻薄的布料便彻底地离开了金博洋的身上。

下身光秃秃出来放风的感觉有点不太好，金博洋忍住想要遮起来的冲动，将羽生手上还拎着的那块蕾丝布抢了过来，丢到了床下。

解开了内裤束缚的性器软趴趴地垂在双腿间，他将裙摆撩的更高，拿过藏在身后的润滑打开盖子。

“别说话，看着我就行。”金博洋制止着羽生想要询问的话头。

他打开双腿，将倒了满手的润滑向身下探去，揉开紧闭的臀缝，咬着牙送进去一个指尖，这时候的他已经开始满头大汗了。

既紧张又羞涩，岔开腿在自己偶像面前自慰这种事，不管怎么说都会让羞耻心炸裂，他可是没有那么厚的脸皮，做这些事还坦然到理所应当。

后穴不自主但却依旧紧张地吸着他的指尖，润滑剂顺着手指向内滑入穴口，他微微搅动着，慢慢地放松身下的肌肉，手指也一寸一寸地向内推着。

羽生将他一切动作都看在眼里，难道今天的任务将他绑起来就是为了让他看着他自慰？另一个选项也许如往常一样会伤害到他们，所以天天才选择自慰这种让自己难受的选项？他猜测着。

“唔……胀……”羽生一个晃神，天天就已经将两只手指送了进去，摸着内里也许不知道什么敏感点，整个人都哼哼着，面色潮红，眼角带泪，门户大开地娇媚偶像让人只想一口吃掉。

手指在股间进出着，搅弄出润滑剂融化后的水声，纤长白嫩的双腿在暗色的被褥下对比衬托出的反差简直让他把持不住。

羽生觉得，这是一种折磨。

如果没有手脚上的这些束缚，他现在就会拉开他的双腿，亲手去给他带来别致的快感。他会吻住微张的红唇，让他只能从鼻腔内闷哼出声。他会缠住他的软舌，让他的绵软舌尖没有办法在唇畔舔弄撩拨。

可是他现在只能看着对方爱抚着自己，葱白的手指在红肿的后穴进出，眉眼间似有痴迷混沌之意，勾的他欲火中烧。

下身已经不受控制地半硬起来，但他的双眼依旧不肯离开身旁的美艳盛景，他要认真记下他每一个表情，每一个细节，每一个酥媚入骨的眼神，这一切，都是给他生命里的馈赠。

呻吟声突然拔高，这声音并不陌生，羽生知道，他是碰到了自己最敏感的那处。

敏感处被自己剐蹭，快感如潮水般涌来，前端也颤颤巍巍地站起，没有摘掉蕾丝手套的左手抚摸上去，粗砺的蕾丝布料擦着他娇嫩的性器，刺痒酥麻的感觉让不住地他轻吟着。

他倒没有想让自己先发泄出来的想法，毕竟他清楚自己的体力还不足以支配他完成两项高难度“任务”。

金博洋尽力地将润滑挤入后穴，两只手指揉着穴道的入口，尽量让容纳羽生器物的那处变得松软，这样等下他真的动起手来的时候也会容易些。

指尖搅弄出濡湿的水声，微微眯着的双眼对上一旁羽生炽热的目光，勾起唇角，殷红的舌尖舔过唇瓣，留下亮晶晶的水痕，无比诱人。

“啵”的一声抽出手指，泛红的穴口一收一吸兜着内里的水液控制着它不流下来。拧起眉头，将敞开的双腿收拢，遮蔽起双腿间的曼妙风景，爬起来后，撑到羽生的身上。

毫无预兆的亲吻落下，唇与唇的相贴比之前的吻都要热烈，舌尖拨着唇珠，似要吞下一般。粗重的喘息昭示着两个人之间的热烈，红肿的唇瓣寸寸下移亲吻着他的下颌，他的脖颈，叼上他颈间的法藤，抬眼看他的反应。

这一切映在羽生的眼中都是那样的妖媚诱人，仿佛他是山野间幻化成人形的妖魅，只为勾引过路书生与他欢爱一场。

唇舌向下，金博洋推高羽生的上衣，顺着精壮的肌肉线条一点一点地描摹，而带着手套的那只手，则袭向了他身下的双腿间，隔着薄薄的裤子，抚上半硬的器物揉搓。

“呼……”被小手揉捏到溢出一声暗哑的闷哼，让身上那人勇气更加地卖力服务着。

将一侧的乳粒纳入口中，有了几日前的经验，灵活的舌自然知道如何让他舒爽。小心翼翼地收起虎牙，对着那坚实的胸膛亲吻吮吸，舌尖抵着乳粒碾磨，将这几日羽生用在他身上的点火手段，尽数回馈给他，撩拨出更加深沉的欲望。

手中的热物已经硬挺到将薄薄的布料撑起小帐篷，他一把扯掉上方束缚着他的衣物，将裤子褪到小腿，对着直挺挺的性器开始犯愁。

“天天……呼……你要干嘛？”羽生觉得事情没有那么简单，任务也许不是单单地让自己看着他自慰，也不是让他被绑着无法去疏解欲望。

“不干嘛啊……完成任务而已。”他撇着嘴，说的无比坦然。

“嗯？你老实告诉我任务的内容好不好？”羽生哄着他。

“哦，你的任务就是躺着就行，剩下的都需要我来做。”说着，湿淋淋粘着润滑的手抚上他的性器，试图将那热物变得更加水润。

“哈……那你……是什么任务？”羽生压着下腹腾升而来的欲望与快感，将一句话从牙缝里破碎地挤出来。

“这个时候你不应该问我下一步要做什么么？现在问我任务内容，对的起我刚刚这么努力么？走点心，我容易么？”金博洋手上加了力气，嘴上吐槽着，带着蕾丝手套的那只手也覆上了热物，粗砺和细滑交织着，推高他的快意。

“天天……你……”被重重按压着敏感的肉头，即将出口的话被喘息声给压了回去，下腹腾升的欲望让他难耐地挺腰，在他双手间主动地摩擦。

“诶！你等等，你可不能先出来！”金博洋看他那样子准备将自己的双手当容纳他的那个地方，自己主动的发泄出来。这可不行，他好不容易做好准备的，可没有其他的勇气再将刚刚的程序重新来一遍了。

松开手，按住他骨感鲜明的胯，摸着腹股沟和周围突出的耻骨，整个人跨坐到他的腹部，将碍事的裙摆甩向另一侧，撑着他坚实的腹肌，俯下身又交换了个吻，同时用身后湿润的股缝蹭着肿胀滚烫的性器。

撑起身子，扶着他的热物，在羽生来不及阻止的时候，便硬生生地用后穴吞进了硕大的头端，撑的他头皮都发麻。

羽生如果现在还不知道任务是什么，可真就侮辱人们对他高智商高情商的评价了。

“天天，你怎么样？还……还好么？”羽生看着身上的人用一只手撑着他的腹部支起身子，双腿的肌肉都在他腰侧打颤，额角泌出的薄汗清晰可见。

金博洋本来就不是爱出汗的体质，每次比赛结束，羽生都是大汗淋漓的像刚从水里捞出来一般，可他却从来没有过这种情况。

“没事……唔……你别说话，让我缓缓……”他喘着粗气，整个人都强撑着。他那物件太粗了，自己两只手指的扩张真的比不上。

头端刚刚进入穴口就被肉环紧紧地箍住，那紧致的快感让他无法忽略自己想要破开层层挤压的肠壁向内探入的冲动。

他用力攥紧拳头，咬着牙克制着自己的欲望，烧红的眼角盯着金博洋还穿着婚纱的上半身，雪白且轻薄的纱料垂下，不经意间擦过他的双腿。

吊在这中间不上不下更是难受，他吸着气，放松自己的肌肉，一收一吸地缓缓吞吐。肠壁被硕大的头端擢出相似的形状，胀胀的，撑的他有些恨不得放弃。

于是他咬咬牙，扶正羽生的性器，挺直自己的腰，双腿放松，猛然向下，粗长的性器被他一吞到底，而他仰起头，被插的半句话都说不出来，呻吟声和痛呼声都被憋在了喉咙间，只剩下一丝丝喘息和微微的抽气声。

还没等金博洋将气喘匀，羽生突然发现手上的锁扣已经被打开，他迅速将两只手从束缚中拿出来，扶住那人还在僵直硬挺着的腰肢。

“嗯？你……解开了？”隔着婚纱单薄的面料他感受到了羽生双手掐在他腰间的温度和力度。

“解开了。”羽生看着那个松了一口气的人，“天天为什么不告诉我，任务是这个？”

他问。

“只有任务达成了才会被解开吧？”

他心知肚明。

金博洋抬起头看向他，似乎是幽幽地叹了一口气。拍了拍扶在他腰间的手，示意他松开，整个人软了身子伏在他胸膛上，偏过头，枕躺在他身前，小口地喘着气，还在适应刚刚改变动作之后，擦过他敏感处的热物。

“你在怪我么？”蹭着他胸膛的那只毛茸茸的脑袋问到。“怪我不和你商量就选了这个任务。”

羽生将他满满的圈在怀里抱住，一只手顺着他的背，另一只手贴在他的后脑上，摸着脖颈细腻的皮肤。

“我怎么会怪你呢？”羽生叹着气。他知道，选择这个选项的任务他究竟要付出怎样的心力，就单单主动挑逗他，让他进入到自己的身体里这单纯的一点，就会用尽他全部的勇气，更不要说主动开拓身体，一点一点容纳他的那个过程。

他低头亲着怀中那人不远处的额头，似安慰，又爱怜。

“另一个选项一定有着无法操作的可能，否则天天也不会选择这个，让你主动做这些……”剩下的他也有些说不出口。

主动做这些，不外乎丢掉了所有的羞耻心，又一次在自己的底线上徘徊，他想象的到，怀中的小孩究竟是做了怎样的心理建设后才能动手来服务自己。

“没什么，羽生，这是我自己选择的，也就是我认可的，你不用心怀愧疚。”他微微撑起上身，抬头看着他。“这么久都是你在付出，我都明白。你为了不让我受到伤害做了那么多的事，这一次我主动也是应该的……”

“当然了！我不是为了还你什么人情。”金博洋见羽生脸色微变，又唾弃自己刚刚说话好像哪里有些不对，迅速地补充着。“我知道你的心意，羽生，我都懂的。懂你的付出，你的呵护，你的珍爱。”

他吞了吞口水，用牙齿咬着殷红的唇瓣，紧张的好像要说不出来话的样子，就连他刚刚主动吞下羽生性器时，也没有这样紧张。

知道他仿佛要说出什么重要话语的羽生放缓了呼吸，胸膛里鼓动的心跳声占据着耳畔的全部声音，身下嵌入温暖水润蜜穴里的性器仿佛都随之抖动着。

“我不是在报答你什么……我……也喜欢你……不是和以前单纯喜欢偶像一样，而是带着欣喜，带着期盼的那种喜欢。羽生，在外人眼里我们之间也许只是一场游戏，但是在我眼里，则是重新认识自己的过程……”

金博洋似是下定了决心一般，一双清澈的眸望向眼前的俊秀面容，那是他敬仰喜欢了很多年的偶像。

“我喜欢你，羽生……”他说的清晰且坚定，带着决绝和无悔，那目光似星辰一般。

“我也喜欢你，天天，很久以前就喜欢了。”他呢喃着说到，细密的吻落在了他的眉眼之间，两个人拥的紧紧的，一丝缝隙也没有。

两颗跳动的心脏在鼓动着彼此的爱意，他们从未有像这一刻这样贴近过。

不知从哪一刻起，充满告白的欣喜变得缠绵了起来，黏腻的亲吻搅出濡湿的水声落在一室空旷里，交互摩擦的皮肉传来难耐的痒感。赤裸的胸膛蹭着他绣着繁复花枝的婚纱，间或地收缩着后穴，无意识地勾缠着那嵌在其中如同烙铁一般微微跳动的性器。

被解开了束缚的羽生抱着人翻了个身，直接将他压在身下。体位的改变让他留在那人身体内的热物也摩擦着敏感的内壁，激出他一串失了神智的呻吟。

“唔……所以……你要继续么？”抓着羽生因为改变体位后垂下来的衣襟，指节因为用力而泛白，口中断断续续地问着。

箭在弦上，他们两个肯定是要痛痛快快做上一场才能发泄出体内的激动情绪和存于期间的丰沛情欲。

“天天不也希望我继续么？”他吻了吻翘挺的鼻头，俯着身子说道。

“那……你快来……”他害羞地抱住羽生的脖子，将脸贴在他的侧脸上，小声地催着。

“遵命！”说完，他便抽出自己的性器，隔着婚纱摸上他的小腹，用力地向前挺弄，仿佛要在肚皮上摸出自己性器的样子。

“啊……慢……慢点……”被剧烈的抽插顶到声音都破碎的金博洋在枕头上胡乱地摇着头，剧烈的快感袭来可不是他自己起起落落时可以相比的。

羽生一左一右地拉下他的绣花肩带，低头便啃上了纤细的锁骨，唇舌毫不客气地在脖颈处亲吻，那里还有最近几日留下的痕迹，可身上人丝毫没有怜惜，依旧在那纤长的脖颈处吮出一个个红痕，一朵朵红梅开在白嫩的皮肤上格外显眼。

拉开身侧的拉链，将胸前的衣料褪到腰际，在下身的顶弄到一定频率时，含住他的乳粒用力碾磨，于是他如愿地听到了身下这人拔高的浪叫声。

“不……啊……不要……太快了……唔……好……好舒服……”他已经不知道自己在呻吟什么，口中胡乱地叫着，整个人被快感拉扯着几乎灭顶。

后穴的敏感点被剐蹭着，内里的软肉被撞击出湿淋淋的水液，随着拔出的热物带出穴口，随即又被撞击的四处飞溅。

轻薄的婚纱裙摆被羽生捏在手中，包住身下人前端翘挺的性器，上上下下地揉弄着。

脆弱敏感的小玩意哪经得起粗纱的磨蹭，即便是再轻薄的细纱，对于他涨大的幼嫩肉头来说都是一种折磨，他被那摩擦几乎蹭的快要哭出来。

“不要……羽生不要……疼……”他哭叫着，这其中虽然有前端被蹂躏的痛感，也有身后被顶弄的快意，生理性泪水流出来，沾湿了两侧的鬓角，眼圈红红的，一副被欺负惨了的模样。

见他如此，羽生只好松开他的性器，将裙摆的薄纱丢到一侧，用手覆上，拇指揉着顶端微张的小孔，将溢出的前液蹭的干干净净。

“呼……现在呢？天天好激动啊……”羽生开始逗着金博洋，一只手揉搓着他身前的硬挺，另外一只手顺着腹股沟向下，摸着光滑的两腿间，一点点地打着圈，捏着厚实翘挺的臀肉，拉扯间牵动穴口，惹得他不自觉地收紧了后穴，夹住在期间搅弄的性器，让羽生自作自受地闷哼着。

“不要说话……”面红耳赤的人遮着自己的双眼，似是不敢看他一样，逃避着让人害羞的场景。

“天天不让我说话，那我就只能动起来了……”说着，他便加大力度开始撞击，用力到囊袋拍打在臀肉上，发出清晰响亮的啪啪声。

被撞到喘不上来气的金博洋小声呜咽着，被分开架起的一双长腿因为自身柔韧的缘故，没有一丝一毫的不适。

剧烈的抽插和戳弄让他的后穴摩擦出痛感，但同时又涌上来巨大的快意，前端还被羽生照顾着的翘挺已经开始溢出白浊，身后的热物用力地碾磨过前列腺，向里狠狠地插着，手上也加了力气，顺带着抚弄他柱体下的囊袋，射精的欲望直冲头顶，下身不可避免地绷紧肌肉。

羽生知道他已经到达了高潮的临界点，身下高热的肠肉无规律地剧烈收缩，软绵绵的触感让他的热物在进出间被吸入又被拉扯，承受着羽生一下又一下的撞击。

“啊……羽生……哈……你……碰一下……啊……”毫无脸面的哭叫呻吟，眼前的景象都要被他撞成一片光影，自己的性器肿胀充血硬的发疼，可这个时候他却松开了手不再触碰，一波波上涌的快意击中在充血的柱身，可只靠身后的摩擦总是差那么一点。

“呜呜……欺负我……给我……给我啊……”肠道里的痉挛已经越发的不可控，放弃理智地吟叫着，纤薄的腰肢却配合着款摆，一副勾引人的模样。

几下重重的深顶，羽生重新摸上他身前的性器按压着，在他一声高昂的呻吟里，下腹绷紧，股股白浊从张合的小孔中喷射出来，沾湿了身上白色的婚纱下摆，整个人都在高潮中微微蜷缩着，手脚不自觉地抖动。

高潮持续了很久，羽生加快了顶弄的速度，然后重重地埋进去后，便一动不动地停在那里感受着剧烈收缩的高热肠道带来的紧致压迫。

羽生将自己的爱液留在他体内时，金博洋只能眯着朦胧眼睛，看着高潮时羽生无比性感的表情，如果不是不应期，他一定还能再硬一次。

羽生退出来时穴口发出“啵”的一声，像极了香槟开瓶时拔出软木塞。金博洋已经没有力气脸红了，只能软着手脚任他摆弄。

将他身上的婚纱彻底地脱掉丢在地上，羽生抱起光溜溜的人到浴室清洗，金博洋软绵绵地挂在他身上，脸颊蹭着他的，一副餍足的模样。

到了浴室羽生扶着他现在一旁，自己调试好水温后，便贴在一起磨磨蹭蹭地洗了一个澡，顺便清理了他后穴内被羽生留下的爱液，有了之前两次的灌肠经验，这一次的清理简直简单多了。

要不是顾及金博洋的身体，羽生单看在水幕里微微泛红的纤细腰肢，就能再将他吃干抹净几次。

两人刚刚表明了自己的心意他也不希望自己急色的模样吓坏了他，毕竟两个人安全出去之后，要真真正正地在一起。

将人清理干净，羽生看着金博洋累到已经几乎睁不开眼了，匆匆将自己打理好，拿起一旁的浴巾，将人擦干后裹了起来，然后抱起双眸半闭的他，一路走回了卧室。

不得不感慨这个游戏设置者的体贴，等他们回到卧室时，屋子内的被褥已经被换成干净的，之前丢在地上的婚纱和蕾丝内裤等衣物全部都被人收走了，如果不是空气中还有腥膻的精液味与厚重的情欲味，他们真的觉得刚刚那场极致的欢爱只是一场梦。

梦醒了，什么都没有了。

可是羽生知道，自己怀中已经酣睡的爱人是真真正正地属于自己了，他们之间的表白是真的，相互吸引是真的，想要共度一生的愿望，同样也是真的。

那就没有什么是值得自己在现在需要考虑的。

羽生将他放在床上，拨开金博洋额间的碎发，在他的眉心印上一个吻。

然后自己也爬上床，将人揽在怀中，微笑地怀里那人的睡脸，静静地不知看了多久。

“睡吧，我的爱人。”羽生说完后也闭上双目，头抵着他的头，两个人纷纷进入了梦乡。

那里也许还有更多的浓情蜜意，还有更多的相伴相随。


	10. day10（上）

怀里搂着最心爱的人，心里那股难以平复的喜悦是很难压制住的。即使连续两天都放肆的同金博洋深入交流耳鬓厮磨，羽生结弦还是觉出不够来，恨不得他长在自己的怀里生出根，他就可以随时随地的拢住双臂，让金博洋的眼里只有自己。

今天会是他们在这里的最后一天。羽生自觉绑架者已经没有什么能够难得住他们的，心态很是悠哉，隐隐还生出几分不舍。倒不是斯德哥尔摩综合症，他本人并不想，也并不希望金博洋再过着被操纵的日子，只不过离开这里之后，他们也要过上自己的生活，纵使两人真心相爱，作为来自不同国家的运动员，一年到头来能见到的日子也是少的，像这样的连续十天亲密接触还能不能再有，也得看运气了。

可至少，现在他还在我怀里，睡得很香。

可这并不能使他满足，羽生微微笑起来，又开始默不作声的进行和昨晚相似的痴汉凝视行为。

刚开荤的时候，金博洋事后的感觉并不好，后边总感觉很奇怪，像被撑大了似的，有点痒，吓得他不止一次偷偷伸手想要确认；但昨天睡下的时候，也许是太累了，他并没觉得有什么不适，自己的身体可能擅自调整了状态，愉快的接受了他被人操得舒爽的事实，心头竟爬出了不少满足感。

两情相悦才是最大的催情剂。

他睁开眼睛，正好和凝视他的羽生对上视线，而那人却也不尴尬，自然的问着他要不要起床，还是再赖一会儿。金博洋小小的犹豫了一下，低下头往羽生的怀里钻，于是两个人在床上占着单人床的空间，毫无紧迫感的又腻了半个小时。

“嗯……你别再啃我的脸了，要秃噜皮了。”金博洋把头转过去，睁着已经完全精神的眼睛，“我们是不是该去看看任务了？”

“好，一起去。”

拍了拍金博洋的背，羽生扶着他一起坐起来。原本以为会出现腰肢酸软等一系列小说里出现的情节，也许是锻炼多了，金博洋并无甚反应，轻轻巧巧下床站了起来，还得瑟的表示自己才不是瓷娃娃。羽生自然知道这一点，只不过他的新晋恋人太好了，他保护欲和占有欲有点冒尖，因此只是稍稍松了些力气，扶着金博洋的手并未松开。

虽说早就对绑架者的无节操无下限有所了解，迈出房门的两个人在看到满满一桌的情趣用品还是惊了一下。像是开展览会一样，整齐摆放好的道具旁边还立着使用说明，身经不少考验的他们立刻反应过来，如果不按照说明书来使用这些，任务是不会成功的。

可是这也太多了吧？？羽生结弦用手指点着数了一圈，有十来样，选择度未免太高，居心实在难测。那边的金博洋盯着绳子旁边的说明书，他原本以为绳子顶多是绑手和脚用的，没想到给出的玩法竟然是“窒息play”。想象了一下在缺氧和死亡边缘的痛苦感觉，他瑟缩一下，凑到羽生身边去了，不发一言。

留给他们足够的震惊时间，显示屏不紧不慢的开始颁布任务了。

“恭喜二位，只差十分就可以达到出去的要求了。  
今天很有可能是你们最后呆在这里的一天，你们的选择非常重要。”

金博洋冷着脸继续盯着一个个蹦出来的字。

“A.两人中一人死亡。  
道具在左面的桌上。”

羽生能感觉到自己右边的衣袖被迅速的攥紧了。他这才明白桌面上的东西不止情趣用品，暗暗的松了口气，刚刚他看到刀和手枪心里还一惊，根本也想不出来这两个东西怎么在性爱里玩出花来。

被分成A任务用品就没有这个顾虑，他们不会牺牲彼此，就没有必要去拿起这两件东西了。

“事实上，这个选项是历次实验中被选择最多的。  
有人被我们的要求逼疯了，又或者其中一人认为另外一人会成为他逃脱之后的耻辱。”

我会成为他的耻辱吗？这个疑问不约而同的在二人心中探出了个头，又被狠狠的踩了回去。

金博洋不声不响的松开了羽生的袖子，布料上留下些抓痕。

“B.道具一共分为三组  
每一组使用一个并全部按照说明书使用。每一种至少使用半个小时或者使用它达到高潮。”

不说别的，金博洋顺着羽生的视线看向桌面上的绳子，他真不敢保证他能用这种方式得到快感，与其说快感，必定痛苦更多；使用一个小时就更不用说，窒息一个小时，人都凉了。

三组的难度各不相同，这是羽生在扫视一遍后得出的结论。他相信金博洋和自己一样，能够看得出来第三组是难度最大的。

“第一组：口球，乳夹，假阳具。”  
“第二组：束腰带，尿道塞，木制拍。”  
“第三组：纹身器，绳子，钢鞭。”

“木制拍是这个吗？”握着把手打算把拍子拿起来的金博洋发现这玩意儿还颇有重量，不禁好奇的去看说明书，而后就松开了拿着手柄的手，把拍子推到一边去了。

羽生结弦没去看说明书，虽然有好奇心，不过既然是不在天天考虑范围内的，那自然自己也没有考虑的必要，于是连目光也懒得施予了。

“*两人射精的次数不得超过三次，

祝你们玩的开心。”

选A还是选B，两人心中早已有了答案，不过现在的踌躇只是因为道具的选择。羽生看着金博洋皱着眉头的侧脸，不知为何有一种两人正在超市里选购零食却纠结于口味的既视感。

“我觉得他们……欸，羽生你怎么啦？”突如其来的背后拥抱让金博洋稍稍反应不过来，羽生用鼻子呼出一股气正好打在他肩头，那上面还有昨天留下的红痕，情不自禁的抖了抖。

“天天想说什么？”

“我觉得他们好烦啊，明明我们该做的也都做了，到最后还让我们闹心。”金博洋一副“求安慰”的表情侧过头去撒娇，东北大汉难得变成嗲精也实在是因为忽然生出的、对恋人的不舍，“就不能，就不能正常的和你做一次吗？”

“那可要等到出去再说了。”羽生微微笑着，搂得更紧了些。

还会有出去之后的事情吗，羽生在心里摇着头，呼吸着金博洋身上的沐浴露香味，和他是一样的。

按理来说，第一组的难度是最低的，可两人最先选好的竟是第二组。其实这也很好理解，相对于难以抉择的第一组和哪一个都不想选的第三组，第二组完全可以用排除法来选。

“尿道塞不行，天天，我手掌握不好方向和力道，我怕伤到你。”羽生结弦搓着手，看向仔细端详那个小玩意儿的恋人，“还是说天天……对这个很有自信？”

“我可去你的吧。”闻言迅速扔掉手里的烫手山芋，金博洋闷闷不乐的拿起最后一个备选，“我要怀疑了，我觉得你就是想让我穿这个。”

“嘛，我确实有点想看，天天很称黑色。”羽生凑过去一起摆弄着那件又短又小的皮质束腰带，脸上又带了遗憾的神情，“如果里面没有这些奇怪的东西的话，我想我会更没有负罪感的。”

按照这件衣服原先在桌子上的摆放方式，是看不出任何异样的。可一旦拎起这件衣服往里一看，下身连着的黑色皮内裤里面、要和下身部位接触的区域也有软软的小刺。只是光看着衣服里暗藏的玄机，金博洋就不住颤抖起来，他想象着那些软刺在敏感的地方搔刮的感觉，呼吸都有些粗重了。

而且，这衣服虽然是紧身的，像第八天时的那样，可这回露出的部位是开苞还没过几天的穴口，有种昭然若揭的色情感。

“那作为补偿，这个就归我啦。”看着手臂上搭着皮衣开始凝视第一组道具的金博洋，羽生像是怕他又拿起什么似的，揣了早在心里挑好的一个就揣进了衣兜里，推着恋人的肩膀就要走。

“欸，你选了什么啊，我还没看见呢！还有第三个……”

“好啦好啦，天天一会儿不就看见了吗？再说了，一口气用完两个，我们还得休息休息呢，第三个之后再选也不迟啊。”羽生搂住恋人的肩膀，像小企鹅一样一摇一摆的带着他往屋里走。

等两个人坐到床上，羽生把金博洋手里的皮衣放在一边，认真的抚平他皱起来的眉头。

“羽生，你紧张吗？”

“紧张倒说不上，不安倒是有的。”羽生诚恳的回答道，“我怕皮衣让你太难受了，不如换我……”

“你别闹了，刚刚我看了说明书，第二组的道具都只能用在我身上。我就只能穿上这个给你欣赏一下，然后你好好操我。”金博洋轻描淡写的垂下眼睛说着，“我就当是咱们俩在自己家里玩的情趣play了，倒是你，你选了什么啊？”

他去掏羽生结弦的衣兜，惊讶的拎出了冰冰凉的乳夹来。

“天天这么好，我舍不得再欺负你啦。”

羽生结弦爽快的脱掉上衣背过身去，很显然是要开始任务的意思了。

已经剖白心意的两个人被任务驱使着玩一些不想玩的玩法，金博洋在穿束腰带的时候突然有种毛骨悚然的感觉。起点就这么高，他们俩之后不会对普通的玩法都没感觉了吧？

巧合地是，羽生结弦也有相似的担忧，不过和另一种情绪交织在一起心情更为复杂。他在这十天里已经习惯了天天一直在他身旁，由简入奢易，由奢入俭难，待出去后两人要面对大大小小的活动比赛，只要想一想他就已经沮丧的没边儿了；而且，有一个他一直不敢去想的是，金博洋是在这房间里，因为自己和他一起渡过了不少苦难，才逐渐打开心扉接受了自己，可那真的是爱意吗？

他忘记在什么地方看到过研究说，一起经历危险的人会很容易对彼此生出依赖感，天天对于自己，到底是依赖感还是两情相悦呢？他不敢去想，也不敢问，所以心里才充满了不安。

他自认为已经没什么可失去的，地震毁掉了他的家，数不清的舆论让他步履维艰，伤痛阻碍他向更高处发起冲击的道路……可是这里不一样啊，他不想得到伪装成爱的依赖，可他更不想得到形同陌路。

如果他出去后发现那不是爱，还会和已经和他做过了的我好好相处吗？

越想越舍不得失去。

……尤其是金博洋背对着自己让自己帮他拉束腰带的时候，真的很不想让到手的博洋飞了，非常不想。

明明他心里很清楚，他们出去后还会有见面的机会，心里却不由自主的把这当作是最后一次。面对着无法确定的未来和无法确定的恋人的心意，唯一能让自己好受点的方法就是享受当下，可他没有那么豁达。

“天天，你这个衣服这么短的吗？”知道金博洋会喘不上气，羽生结弦只是把衣服系上了，并没有勒紧，即便是这样，金博洋一直藏在宽松衣物里的细腰也是能显露了，果然配上黑色的皮衣十分诱人。只见转过来的他原本还在勉力忍耐着软刺，看到羽生的下一秒瞬间破功。

“你，你这是啥啊！”

刚刚他从衣兜里拎出乳夹的时候，有一半是攥在羽生手里的，他没仔细看，现在羽生呲牙咧嘴的带上之后，他才发现乳夹上像钥匙坠一样坠着两个粉红色的蝴蝶结，随着羽生的动作摇来摇去。

他本来还觉得自己下身不适的很，现在看到了这两个蝴蝶结，他虽然很心疼羽生，但是……

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你简直是我的快乐源泉啊哈哈哈哈哈”

“那我还挺荣幸的，能被这么说。”羽生咬着后槽牙假装恶狠狠的说，然后就看着金博洋一边笑的喘不过气，一边低下头来给他呼呼。他趁机把手放在金博洋裸露的后背上，一路从后面顺到前方。

正如羽生刚刚询问的那样，金博洋的这件皮质束腰衣没能裹住他的胸部。若是金博洋是几年前的瘦弱身材，那么胸部还是可以被容纳的；只可惜今非昔比，他已经是个每天做增肌训练、有手臂肌肉和胸肌的宝宝了（虽然还是没有羽生那么多肌肉），凸起来的胸肌让束腰只能盖住他下方的乳晕，重要的红点部位完全遮不住。

被羽生结弦搂在背后的手一带，金博洋又笑又喘的扎进羽生的怀里。羽生向后退的步伐被床绊住，干脆顺势让金博洋把自己扑倒在软软的被褥上。

像昨天一样，又是他躺着而爱人在自己身上的场景。金博洋很是玩味的看了他一眼，好像在说“你又想玩让我主动的啊”，但是紧接着他突然惊讶的“哎呀”了一声，脸颊通红的夹紧了双腿。

“羽生……你刚刚是不是碰什么了？”

“什么都没有啊，天天怎么了？”羽生见状，关切的伸出手去，在皮质内裤的腰侧部分感受到了掌心下的震动，迷茫的眼神在那一瞬间变得愤愤不平。

“难不难受啊，天天？你别急，我们看看衣服上有没有开关什么的。”

“我不难受……就是……就是有点痒……”金博洋小声嗫嚅着，软刺在震动下不知疲倦的刺激着他下身的敏感部位，因此他能感觉到被束缚在紧身束腰带里的阴茎有勃起的趋势，像千百只蚂蚁在爬。他出了点汗，皱着眉头躲避着羽生在自己身上游走的手，这到底是帮他还是在吃豆腐啊，太撩他了。

羽生在全黑的束腰带上摸索着是否有什么隐蔽的开关在金博洋扑下来的瞬间被砸开了，可是金博洋的呼吸却在爱人的抚摸下越发粗重。躲避的动作在羽生眼里是无声的抗拒，他的神情在金博洋看不到的地方逐渐变得酸涩，而金博洋在甩开他的手之后用鼻尖不满的哼哼着，用虎牙去啃羽生的锁骨，想让他停下来。

“别找了，唔，大不了我们半、半个小时就脱掉了。”他低下头看羽生被夹住的乳尖，他才发现那不是简单的夹子，是锯齿夹，每一个尖尖的金属齿都卡在乳肉里。他心疼的舔了一口瑟瑟发抖的乳头，立刻听见上方的羽生结弦倒吸了一口凉气，然后不轻不重的拍了下他的屁股。

“不痒了？”

“痒。”委委屈屈的发出这个音，金博洋毫不犹豫的用自己唯一暴露的部位去蹭羽生内裤里的东西。那里已经是鼓鼓囊囊的一团了，他吞了吞口水，用舌尖去戳羽生的嘴角，却笑眯眯的。

他的后背上还有昨天欢爱的痕迹，像是黄粱一梦。羽生逐渐口干舌燥起来，仿佛怀里的人是解渴的山泉，啃咬的每一寸肌肤都是甘美的味道。他原本扶在金博洋腰侧的双手往上探去，用指甲碾着娇弱的乳尖，引来爱人略微沙哑的尖叫。金博洋的脸颊红扑扑的，鼻尖上还有一颗汗珠，满眼含春，羽生痴迷的擦去那颗水滴，恨不得把这具身体的每一处细节都印在脑海里。

他真是让我上瘾了，羽生结弦暗暗的想着，保持着现在的姿势，搂着他调换位置，换成金博洋被压在自己身下。下身紧紧相贴的状态虽然让软刺搔刮着金博洋最敏感的区域惹得他不断呻吟，震动却同样挑逗了已经进入状态的羽生，他忍得十分不好受，可是却还记着今天的附加要求，因而不敢早早的开始行动。

万一超过了三次……那可只剩任务A可以选了。

金博洋原本也很疑惑，羽生明明已经呼吸粗重起来，贴着自己的下体也灼热得很，却又迟迟的不脱下内裤，也不肯进入自己；而后看见羽生忍耐的表情和大汗淋漓的样子，稍微也猜中了他的意图，于是自己也不再催促，乖乖的躺平了，任由羽生细细地吻他身上的每一处。

“唔…那至少摸一摸我那里……羽生…”当羽生结弦彻底把他的两边红缨吮得又肿又痛时，金博洋迷糊的看向自己被束腰带裹住的下半身，汗水让皮子死死的粘在腿上和腰上，只有颗粒在刺激着自己的情欲。被勒着的小天天根本就显露不出形状，也没法好好的勃起，估摸着已经过去了大概十分钟，金博洋决定自己诚实的投降。

他搂住羽生的脖子死命的啃着他的嘴唇分散他的注意力，手指悄悄伸到后方去探，被羽生正好逮到，强硬的把他的双手摁在两侧。金博洋本来就没什么反抗的意思，被按着就按了，安心享受着和羽生的唇齿相接，只是控制不住的扭着屁股，双腿环住羽生的腰，邀请的意味非常明显。

“嗯……可以了，我觉得……唔，光亲我们就亲了五分钟了……”

“天天不想亲了？那我们开始吧。”

金博洋隐隐约约觉得羽生不大对劲，却又说不出什么。羽生伸进两只手指去摸露出来的穴口，凉凉的，那里不受控制的收缩起来，可羽生毫不留情的直直伸了进去。金博洋眯着眼睛，呢喃着让羽生稍微轻一点，他知道自己现在的神态很是诱人，而羽生确实也心里眼里都是他，却不为所动。

羽生看着身下全身泛起情欲颜色的爱人，心中竟有种绝望的末世感。他总觉得离了自己的怀抱，金博洋就会变回原来的那一个、只单纯的仰慕自己的那个小迷弟，或许娶一个和顺温柔的女孩，到了年龄退役后过普普通通的日子，与他再无瓜葛。自暴自弃的破坏欲让自己的力道很难受到把控，有种想把这世界唯一的宝物永远囚禁在这里的念头。

他太过缺乏安全感了。

草草的用手指抽插了两下，昨天的温存使身下的小嘴依然柔软渴望被入侵，羽生空出来的那只手揉捏着金博洋肉乎乎的臀瓣，额头相抵的近距离观察金博洋呜咽着流出眼泪的模样。当他打了个旋戳中了前列腺并像从前那样用两根手指夹起来玩弄那敏感一处时，他的天天的反应棒极了：无助的蹬起腿来，双手抓住枕头叫唤。一时被爱人勾得情动，羽生只觉得自己面红耳热，可也没有内裤里忍得绽出青筋的兄弟热，被分了神，他只觉得胸口处夹着的都没有感觉了。

“唔嗯……？唔！”

嘴唇被另一张嘴封住，金博洋发不出反抗的叫喊，但是那肉刃已然替换掉两根手指，深入到他的身体里来了。虽说也是经过了两天的操弄，可也是没有好好拓张，后庭依然紧致，接纳着外来的柱体很是吃力。一时间金博洋连腿都不敢动，也不敢踹羽生，生怕牵扯到穴口，被束腰带包住的阴茎也因为惊吓和疼痛失去了兴致，只能不断的捶羽生的肩膀。

“疼……疼……轻一点……要破掉了……”

金博洋努力的睁开眼睛，后头进出的阴茎顶得他发昏，他颤抖的伸出手去拨开羽生的额发，看见那眼圈的淡红色和有些失神的双眼，下一秒彻底失神的就成了自己。自己的身体像是被生生地破开，内壁里的每一寸软肉都被入侵进来的龟头狠狠剐蹭，仿佛肠壁都被撑平撑开了。他身上的人像是嘴巴被封印了一样，倒也没说是一根筋的大进大出，不过倒是让他摆出了奇怪的姿势，瞄准了他的前列腺不断戳刺。

羽生结弦用虎口卡住金博洋的腿弯，把他的双腿架在自己肩上，俯下身来专心致志的干他。金博洋的两颗红肿的乳头在他眼前晃来晃去，他束腰带里的震动也源源不断地输送给自己的下腹，啃咬着红彤彤的果实，才迟来的反应过来自己乳尖的疼痛，给了他自己一些清醒和理智。

他看到金博洋双腿高高抬起，下半身的结合处只要一低头就能看到，丰沛的水液随着粗大性器的活动溅得四周的皮子都暗了一圈；纤细腰肢处的束腰带全都是褶皱，自己是用了多大的力道啊，刚刚系好的绳扣全部松掉了。羽生连忙补救般的放慢了插入的速度，原本还在呜咽的金博洋反而不乐意起来，想要恶狠狠的瞪羽生一眼，可他原本也不是什么大眼仔，细细的眼型无力的瞪一下全是媚意。

不知为何，金博洋凭本能感觉羽生的心情不是很好，气场也很有占有欲，他虽然能用自己的脑回路理解羽生难过的原因，可是却又不理解，也是凭着本能，他把态度放软了，试图缓解一下现在的状况。

“抱抱。我要抱抱……”

我在干什么啊。羽生后知后觉的回过神来，金博洋正冲着自己张开双臂，满眼全是依赖，双唇和乳尖红肿的覆着水光。刚刚他粗暴的把小孩的手腕按在两侧，手腕上已经有明显的印记了。

“天天……”

他连忙投身于这个怀抱，没想到怀里的人突然音调拔高，后穴也夹得紧紧，肠肉谄媚的咬住羽生的阴茎。他差点被直接夹射，倒吸了一口凉气，低头慌张的检查着金博洋的状况。

“勒…勒住了……”

金博洋刚刚就觉得阴茎那处的衣料很是不适，没想到竟是留了一手。软刺不再震动倒是好事，只不过下腹的部位自动扯紧了，感觉像量血压的仪器，缠在了最要命的部位，根本发泄不出来。

他们俩趁着这个间隙喘了口气，虽然前面被勒紧了，这不代表后面金博洋就不需要。自己就像个大气球，皮肤下全部都是紧绷着的灼热感，他要化掉了，他知道羽生也是，头发都湿成了一绺一绺。虽然他有些不大对劲，可是……应该也能听进自己说话吧。

“你…呜……你动一动啊……我没事的……”

温热的亲吻一个接一个的落在他的脸上和唇上，羽生温柔的、像变了个人一样缓缓的动起下身，食髓知味的身体被好好的开发过，被操弄出了更多的汁水。被刚刚那一夹，羽生差一点丢掉第一次射精的次数，现在金博洋被绑架者人工的控制住重要的部位，他反而没那么多顾忌了。

“啊…！羽生……太，太多了……”

“还要叫我的姓啊，之前……呼，不是已经叫过我的名字了吗？”

“结，结弦……啊啊啊——你射进来……”

羽生结弦觉得甫道里的肠液骤然增多了，可能是他刚刚出其不意狠狠擦过那一处的缘故。他看着金博洋张大着嘴巴一副被操坏掉的样子，只能感受到下半身被全方位讨好的后穴内部痉挛。被爱人这样幸运的宠爱着，用无精高潮换来的射精次数被羽生结弦好好使用了，微凉的液体被慢慢的灌进身体里。金博洋浑身无力的喘着气，看着羽生结弦胸前的两个粉色蝴蝶结突然一闪一闪的，而自己的束腰带也停止了一切折磨人的工作，他费力的伸出手去，把两个尽职尽责工作的乳夹取下来扔在一边，指使羽生出去看任务进度。

羽生带着发紫的乳尖默不作声地下床去看了，金博洋四仰八叉的瘫了一会儿。他被随后进来的男朋友摆弄着四肢脱掉了刑具束腰带，搂在怀里安抚了一会儿，才有了说话的力气。

“你怎么了？刚刚？”


	11. day10（下）

羽生结弦原本是把下巴靠在金博洋的头顶，把金博洋划入了自己的怀抱，听到这话忽地调换了位置，他死命的往金博洋怀里钻去，狠狠的吸了一口颈间的气息，才闷闷的回答：

“我舍不得你。我怕你出去之后冷静下来，就不会继续喜欢我了。”

这个人在说什么啊？金博洋懵了，他安慰的抚摸着羽生的后脑勺，用指尖缠绕着他的发丝。

“你个傻子。”

他的小男朋友主动低下头，亲着他的额头，羽生像是得到了某种暗示，也往上挪着，直到双唇相碰。这一回金博洋很主动的先将小舌头深入敌营，勾着对方一同起舞，他大概有点体会到羽生每次都要在亲吻中就把自己搅得天翻地覆的心态了，在对方的嘴巴里巡逻一圈，宣布这里全部都是我的地盘，侵略对方的吻实在是一件很爽快的事情。

“你是怕我移情别恋？你就这么不放心我？”

好不容易结束这个亲亲，金博洋舔断连接的银丝，双手捧住羽生的脸询问道。

他也是个成年人了，也是经过深思熟虑才答应过羽生，总不会是因为自己想找对象而这个房间里只有羽生的原因吧？可是羽生看上去就是很没安全感，也不知道是从何而来。

我怎么会不爱你呢？怎么会拒绝如此优秀的你和如此珍惜我的你呢？

“不是的……我……”羽生知道自己心里的憋闷来的突然，刚刚也是自己太冒失了，在这压抑环境下太容易失控，不得不说绑架者真是攻心战的mvp。如果他没那么幸运，金博洋无论如何都不愿接受他，那这白色房间墙壁上染上红色的那一天，就会是地狱的开端。

“你看，天天，你对我从前，是不是单纯的仰慕关系？”

“是……的吧。”金博洋一时不知道从前定义在他什么年岁，是他还没成年，还是未进入房间前，不过结果也没什么差异。

“所以我怕，怕你只是单纯的信任着我，而不是爱……”他看着羽生惶恐的搂紧着他，“不是有这么个说法嘛，在鬼屋或者过山车上容易萌生爱意，就是这个道理。”

羽生说的很简略，但金博洋听明白了。

“你是怕我们荣辱与共的兄弟情被我误解成爱情？”

“……差不多吧。”

金博洋很想说出什么保证来，可是刚想开口，他又停住了。热恋中的人无论许多么情深义重的誓言，都是不能够百分之百成真的。他的确想让羽生安心，可他的力量只能承诺当下。

有谁能确保现在的爱人就是自己的余生呢，金博洋悲观的抿着嘴巴想，他唯一能保证的，就是现在，现在这一个瞬间，他的心确实只是羽生的，再没有别的人了。

“那，你能不能帮我一个忙？”

他脑子并不足够清醒，是激烈的亲吻后缺氧的缘故。只是在刚刚短暂的观察道具的时间里，有一样突然在窒息时，在记忆里的一瞥里脱颖而出。最开始他并未理睬，那想法却循循善诱地、引着他付诸实践。

一直以来，都是羽生在推动着他们之间的进度，或许也有绑架者的推波助澜。那么今天，也是时候让我像昨天那样，再给他一颗定心丸了。

我愿意告诉他，此时此刻，他在我心里到底有多重要。

他勉强的套了个上衣出门去，撑着酸软的腿，拿回了他想要的东西。

“请给我一个属于你的标记吧，证明我是你的了。”

金博洋的声音也在颤抖，他听过很多纹过身的朋友说疼，这本不该成为他恐惧退缩的点，作为花滑队最靓的崽，他不止一次想在小臂或者腿上纹点什么了。可是碍于国情，即使是现在，金博洋也不敢纹在那么明显的地方。于是他在说“标记”时，指的部位是他自己的大腿根。

“天天说这种话，真的很犯规。”羽生凝视着金博洋手里的纹身机器，苦笑道，“那我该给你点什么呢，好让我也成为天天的人才行。”

“不是你说的，你在进来之前就喜欢我了吗？”干净利落的褪下裤子，金博洋笑容恢复了以往的灿烂，毫不犹豫地张开双腿坐在床上。“你把心给了我，那早就成为我的人了。”

我是他的人了，羽生结弦在心里默念了几次。

翻来覆去的研究了一会儿机器，期间金博洋也裸着下半身帮他摆弄了几下。羽生结弦头一次用拿不准，想找一块自己的皮肤试一试，却被金博洋阻止了。

“直接纹你得手抖成什么样子啊，那里还有图样呢，可以先印在腿上，你照着描就好了。”

虽然是定心丸，至少也得让自己能认出来吧？再稍微提升点水准，起码别难看吧？

就这样大大咧咧的走下床，金博洋背对着自己的男朋友蹲下来找喜欢的图样，白润的臀瓣和在稍长的上衣下摆间若隐若现的股缝就毫不设防的映入羽生眼里。轻描淡写的一瞥太过害人，羽生的喉结上下动了动，努力让自己的声音不那么低，不那么充满欲望。

“天天，挑好了吗？”

“好了好了。”仿佛无事发生，回过神的金博洋撑着自己的膝盖站起来，白花花的大腿内侧已然多了一块黑色的图案，看样子是羽生还未投去那一瞥之前，他便已经掰开自己的腿选好了。羽生结弦这样想着，再一次轻轻握住金博洋稍显纤细的脚腕，让那块图案可以完全暴露在自己眼前——

是一根羽毛。

原本的吞口水的小心思在那一瞬间消失无踪，他自然知道这图案背后的秘密，和自己的关联性，心里只剩下满满的感动和酸涩。他实在不想在最后的时候，还要用一根羽毛来见证自己曾让爱人感受到的痛楚（虽然是建立在爱情之上的），他多想能握着他的手啊，或是亲亲他，他也确实这么做了。

“谢谢你。”

“别说谢谢，是我该谢你。”金博洋的眼神像极了主动献身的那一天，眼角是红的，眼神却是坚定的，“快点吧，再耽搁下去，我好不容易鼓起的勇气就都被戳漏了。”

他用小腿肚拍了拍羽生的腰。

有了图案，下手似乎顺畅多了，最起码如果让羽生结弦空手画一根羽毛在金博洋的腿根，羽生结弦是画不出什么正常羽毛的。他按着图案描红倒是容易，可是不容易的是他男朋友的反应，一针墨打下去，他手心里的皮肤立刻抖了一下，从私密处抬起头的羽生，看到的就是用牙齿死死咬着黑色被褥的金博洋，涎水让原本的黑色又加深了一度。

“以快迪基束，痛。”（你快点结束，痛）咬着被子，说的什么东西都含含糊糊，羽生只听到了痛，心疼的看着那在白嫩腿根上突兀的蓝色，永久的蓝色，还是狠狠心一连打了几下。

原本不见天日的肌肤被破开，伤痕里被迅速注入了色彩，无论接下来如何，这痕迹大抵是要跟着他一辈子了。图案四周的、未被沾染的皮肤也开始发红了，仔细看，已经打好的图案上，那细细的一根羽毛丝上，有细小的血点钻了出来。

又麻又痛，大腿里子是最疼的地方了。金博洋想起来他小的时候和女同桌吵架，同桌气的狠狠掐了他一把大腿根他嗷嗷叫唤的事。那一片仿佛已经不属于他自己了，他自我感觉还是很能忍耐痛感的类型，曾带着大腿上深深的伤口上冰，面对镜头还能露出真诚的笑；可是不顶用，即便他看不见针的位置，那颜色的行动轨迹还是毫不留情的随着神经钻进大脑，疼，特别是在羽生面前，他没什么好忍的，也没什么好瞒的，于是反应格外脆弱。他看着羽生认真的对待艺术品的表情，头还挨着自己的小兄弟，头发扎的他痒痒，又不敢扭，忍得哆嗦。

可这是他的印记，金博洋甘之如饴。

羽生自然注意到了爱人的忍耐，心疼的先停下手上的动作，吻了吻他的额头安抚着。一根羽毛的上半部分已然成型，过量的担忧和纠结使得一些线条长度超出了原本的图案，或是有些歪，是无伤大雅的小错。由于痛楚，金博洋胯间光溜溜的阴茎沮丧的软垂着，偶尔会因为纹身的动作蹭到羽生的脸蛋，羽生倒也没避开，就那样贴着继续绘画，金博洋只觉得自己的肢体更僵硬了，小天天惶恐的碰着羽生的脸颊，分开的双腿酸得不行，只希望这羞耻的标记行为快些结束。

他小声的哀鸣着，殊不知更勾得羽生心碎。像现在这样如此讨人爱怜的细碎声音钻到他的耳朵里，他内心一方面有着满腔的感动和爱，一方面想要完全占有金博洋的隐秘欲望也得到了满足。羽生自嘲的勾起嘴角，可真是要命的占有欲和抖s本性啊。

经历过一次高潮的腰酸涩地支撑着，终于到了脱力的那一刻。羽生将最后的蓝墨打进去，那羽毛盛在通红的肌肤画布上，明明受着痛的不是羽生结弦本人，他却出了一身的冷汗。

金博洋在那针离开自己的瞬间，就四肢瘫软地放松下来，一个“大”字形的摊在床上。羽生出去找来面小镜子，这样金博洋就不必翻开还在作痛的大腿内侧来看花纹，直接从镜子里看就好。

“一点都不好看。”金博洋坐起来瘪着嘴，面对着羽生把自己的双腿打得更开，让纹身的那块皮肤可以完全的映入小镜子里，“像芭蕉叶。”

“我还是第一次做这种事，画得真的很不满意。”羽生盯着那一处发红的大腿内侧左看右看，开玩笑的试探着再一次举起了机器，“要不再……”

“不要不要不要！”连忙把腿合上，金博洋红着眼圈，疼的鼻尖一动一动的，“说真的，不会有人看见这块纹身然后对号入座到你的，他们只会对号入座到芭蕉。”

“那正好不也方便天天了，万一天天真的反悔了，重新交往的另一半看到这个也不会觉得有什么啊。”羽生的语气不可控的酸溜溜起来，被喘息着平复痛楚的金博洋一把揪到面前。

“我不敢向你保证这个，羽生结弦。你知道这世上有多少在正常境况下爱着彼此的人最后分道扬镳吗？谁知道我们出去之后会发生什么呢，或许是被舆论压垮了，或许是碍于很多现实的理由分开了，这都是说不定的。”

羽生结弦知道他说的有道理，却觉着十成十的难过和揪心。

“可是唯有一样，我能和你保证。”

金博洋让羽生结弦抬起头，迫使他注视着自己含着泪水的眼睛。

“我此时此刻，最爱的人只有你。”金博洋一苦笑，泪水立刻扑簌簌的掉下来，他虔诚的凑近了去亲羽生的耳垂，喃喃着。

“我只爱着你。”

这是金博洋目前能给他的、最高等级的承诺和表白了，羽生竟一时反应不过来，受宠若惊的瞪大眼睛，直勾勾的盯着金博洋看，直到金博洋红透了脸，用刚刚被攥出指印的手腕去推他。

他应该知道的，同自己分开的金博洋是同样的难过。这房间给他造成的伤害是不可逆转的，他能像个小太阳依偎在自己身边，也只是因为他能够确认自己的感情，他甘愿被操控，只要是和喜欢的人一起。

我不该把他当作思虑不周的青春期小孩的，羽生结弦腹诽到。同时怀里的人却如同勾人的妖，怯生生的凑过来，用虎牙扯着他的耳垂。

“还剩……还剩两次呢，你不做了？”

做，当然要做。

“我们试过骑乘和正面了，这回要不要试试别的？”

于是金博洋跪趴在黑色床单上，腰离着床上的水渍远远的，从后面看能清楚的看见一点点蓝色的墨迹。羽生一寸一寸地将自己的身体覆盖上他的，两具火热的躯体在相接的瞬间都感到无比的满足。金博洋含着羽生的东西，腰臀绝妙的比例被羽生掌控在手里，另一只手去照顾刚刚他受了委屈的小兄弟，揉捏着鼓鼓的小球，让垂在双腿间的阴茎迅速勃起了。

羽生这次很温柔，没有春药，没有迫不得已，金博洋把自己的身体放软，发出一声奶猫般的呻吟。羽生松开他已经被揉勃起的阴茎，双手把金博洋的臀瓣掰开，露出发肿的穴口和伸出手就能触碰的粉红穴肉。他情不自禁的去轻轻咬了一口圆鼓鼓的小屁股，金博洋回过头去看他，泪眼迷离，无意识的摇着腰：

“进…进来……”

这可能是目前为止他们最酣畅淋漓的一次做爱了，除了要顾及金博洋的腿，不能让保鲜膜散开，他们俩毫不克制的、横冲直撞的像刚开荤的青少年一样啪了一场。羽生结弦听着金博洋软糯的叫着自己名字的呻吟，难得的用性爱发泄了一下自己的负面情绪。粗大的阴茎狠狠的撞进去又拔出来，羽生结弦原本揉捏着臀肉的手没注意握住了金博洋的大腿根，听得一声哀鸣立刻松开了，就看着金博洋双腿哆嗦着，纤细的腰肢扭转，再重重的翻身躺在床上，喘着气打开腿，却用小手死死的捂住那蓝色的羽毛。

“疼，你不许碰……”

“我不碰了…呼，不碰了，再让我看一看好不好？”

羽生忽得很想看那已经被肏得浑身发粉的人儿，皮肤上妖艳的蓝色羽毛是美或是格格不入，他轻轻拨了拨金博洋的手指尖，小孩哼哼了几声，勉强算是允了，去咬他的胸肌，把手乖乖的搭在一旁。羽生像是着迷的盯着那宝蓝的一根细羽，若不是现在还在疼着，他定是要亲一亲的。

下身越发狠厉的操了进去，连续几天充实的性生活让下身的小嘴有些含不住，淫液淅淅沥沥的滴在床上，就在羽生的面前，金博洋看着羽生把自己的双腿拉得很开，自己的阴茎孤零零的立在双腿之间，又不能并拢腿去磨蹭，忍不住伸出手去自己玩弄着。

床上一时只有愈来愈大的喘息声和吱呀声，金博洋迷迷糊糊的觉得床可能会塌。羽生原本还在专心致志的活塞运动，小孩刚刚一直很不老实的咬他，他以为现在是被肏听话了，娇喘一声大过一声，低头一看才明白他是自慰的很开心，又气又笑的抓过他的手，舔了一口沾着前精的掌心，把小手放在他肩膀上。

“抓着我，抓住我。”

金博洋的手指头还在发抖，他知道羽生不想让他自己摸，但是又不肯再一次捏着自己手腕了，于是顺从的用双臂搂住羽生，撒娇似的把他拢在自己怀里，任凭下身狂风骤雨般的进入掠夺他的心神，软软的说到：

“把我操射。”

等羽生把沾着自己射出来的精液和肠液的性器拔出来的时候，他已经恢复了平时的冷静自持，现在看着金博洋手腕的印子只觉得愧疚，像是小孩子恃宠而骄胡闹一场后又会对父母的纵容感到抱歉一样。金博洋某种意义上也被满足了心愿，自己射出来的精液黏了一腿，正平躺在床上喘息，一副被累坏了的样子。羽生拿了几张纸擦干他腿间的东西，又换了一张新的保鲜膜裹他的大腿根，那一处的红肿消退了些，白玉和宝蓝映在一起，极美。

金博洋把羽生身上也弄得满身是痕迹。刚刚他中途跪不住换了姿势，咬了一口羽生的胸肌，口感真是好，他后悔没在前几天多咬几口了；锁骨那里他嗦了至少五个草莓，全是为了报仇雪恨才弄的；后背他没敢看，这十天他指甲长长不少，要么抓出一片红色的指甲印，要么就是一道道血痕。他很是心虚的呼着羽生被夹子夹伤的乳头，不敢让羽生转过身看他的后背。

“天天，我们出去之后有一段时间没法见面了。”

“嗯。”金博洋低着头，心里一酸。他们身上还都有各的责任和信念，虽说出不出这个房间也可以自己选择，可他们没法沉溺在无边的欲海里，总是要面对现实的。

“我们给彼此一个冷静期吧。”他看着羽生起身把上衣穿好，像是无事发生过，但是金博洋知道，衣服下的痕迹都是他的杰作，“这几天我的生命里只有天天，天天也只有我，我们在彼此心里的比重也太大了。”

“所以你今天才会格外没安全感吗？从100一下降到0什么的。”金博洋凑近一些，去蹭羽生的额头。

“是的。而且我还在天天纵容我的基础上那么粗暴，该打。”羽生拉起金博洋撑在床边的手，放到自己脸上拍了拍，“请你给我几天让我适应适应吧，还有……”

“打住！你不会又要说让我考虑清楚我到底是不是喜欢你这回事吧？”金博洋着急了，张开腿又给羽生看那块纹身，乳白色的精液从后穴里涌了出来，“不喜欢你的话谁会这么干啊！疼死了！”

羽生乐了，亲了亲小孩儿的额头：“所以天天给了我保证啊，不过我们也算是要异地一段时间了，也算是一个考验？”

金博洋安静下来，不出声的点了点头。现在能证明他们感情的，似乎也只有时间了。他暂时也想不出什么更好的解决方法，只得同意。

“那总决赛见。”羽生握住他的手说。

“嗯，总决赛见。”他把自己的手完全蜷进羽生的掌心里，像是承诺着绝不会和他分开一样。

可只有恋爱中的人才会在离开的时候不舍，才会在分别的时候承诺吧。

“任务成功，+10分。”

穿好衣服在门口站定的两个人，交换了一个绵长的亲吻。


End file.
